You Can Run, You Can Hide
by BlueBoxAngel
Summary: Damon is pining away after Elena but what's the harm in indulging in a little fun with the younger sister of Caroline Forbes? It starts out as a fling but what will happen when Damon finds the young girl is in love with him? Will he take a chance at a happy ending without Elena or will he run away and hide from his feelings? AU Damon/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my darlings :) New story! I already have two on the go but I couldn't resist doing a Damon based story. I love Delena but sometimes Elena really annoys me. Damon does deserve someone who will love him unconditionally and only him, so I wanted to write a story where Damon has that. I hope you like the chapter and please review so I know if I should continue or not. xxx**

* * *

_Did you think it would hold you?_

_Did you think it would carry you?_

_Did you think it would save you? _

_Did you think it would see you through?_

_It's Only love. _

"Get off me you bastard." Jessica screamed at Damon; her fists pummelling helplessly against his rock hard chest as she fought to free herself from his iron grip.  
"Stop fighting me." Damon demanded of the girl; keeping his voice as calm as he could.

Damon hated it when Jessica was mad at him. He much preferred it when she was writhing about beneath him and calling out his now in passion. Now, however, she was doing neither of those things. Damon was use to Jessica going off at him with no notice; having her scream an impressive and creative list of profanities at him as he did yet another stupid thing to anger her. Their love-hate relationship thrilled Damon and found himself addicted to the dizzying highs and devastating lows of their relationship.

"I will not be your whore."  
"I have never treated you as such. Now stop trying to hit me."

Jessica could have screamed until her voice was hoarse and it still would have been no use; that much she knew. From the moment she had set eyes on the raven-haired, blue-eyed god of a man holding onto her tightly, she had been a goner. She was not in love with him. Well, that's what she kept telling herself every time she looked in the mirror; every time Damon did or said something to upset her; every time he looked at Elena longingly. As much as she wanted to be free of Damon, she couldn't stop herself from running back to him each and every time he asked her to.

"Let me go, Damon."  
"No."  
"Damon!"  
"Just stop, Jess! Stop fighting against me. Stop fighting against this!"

He was frustrated. Jessica infuriated him to no end but he found it difficult to stay away from her. Everything about her called to him. Her body; her scent; her voice. Everything Jessica was made Damon ache.

Not relenting for a second, Jessica continued to beat her fists into Damon's chest even though she knew it was futile. She could not cause Damon any harm and being a vampire, he was a lot stronger than her. But that did not stop her from trying like hell to free herself. She wanted to storm away from him and show him how much he had wounded her.

Realising that more drastic action was needed if he was going to get Jessica to calm down and listen to him, Damon spun her around and sped them to his bed on the other side of the room. Pinning her beneath him using his legs, Damon used one hand to hold Jessica's wrists above her head, whilst the other gripped her chin and lifted it up so she had no choice but to look into his eyes.

Jessica felt herself falling. Metaphorically of course, she thought. She swore inwardly to herself. Even in her angered state, she could feel her body begin to heat up as it reacted to Damon's touch and the sensation of his breath of her face as he silently contemplated what to say to her next.

Damon knew he had hurt her when he kissed Elena. He shouldn't care what she thought but he did. He had waited so long for Elena to openly admit that she wanted to be with him. He had dreamt of the day for two long years and it had finally happened. However, he had not expected for Jessica to walk in on them. She had politely excused herself from the room and from anyone else's point of view, it would have just appeared that she was a little embarrassed. Damon knew better. Jessica's face may have been blank when she interrupted Damon and Elena's highly passionate kiss, but from the way she had spent the entire day ignoring his calls and messages, Damon was certain she was pissed at him. And he had wanted to make it right.

Gazing down at her, Damon felt guilty. Only when they were alone together did Jessica let her defences fall. She was not afraid to let him know how she was feeling and Damon loved that. He had spent months breaking down all of the carefully constructed walls Jessica had put up around herself; sometimes doing so without meaning to; sometimes hurting her in the process. From the look of rage and pain in her beautiful brown eyes, Damon could see that he had upset her more than he ever had done.

"Get off of me, you jackass." Jessica spat out; having no choice but to stare into Damon's blue eyes as he held her face in place.  
"Just let me explain."  
"You don't need to explain anything to me, Damon. I'm not your god damn girlfriend! Now get your hands off me!"  
"If you're not my girlfriend, then stop acting like it."  
"I'm not!"  
"Well, you're doing a damn good job at convincing me otherwise."  
"If you want a girlfriend, Damon, then go get your precious Elena. I will not be treated like a cheap ass hooker."  
"I do not treat you like-" Damon began before cutting himself off. "Tell me what you want, Jess and I'll give it to you."  
"I want you to get your god damn hands OFF ME!"

With the end of her sentence, Jessica began thrashing around underneath Damon; desperate to be away from him.

Releasing her wrists, Damon sat up and moved away from Jessica so her entire body was free from his. She did not even look at him as she quickly got off the bed and headed towards the door. Getting off the bed as well, Damon stood and watched her leave in silence, until the last second when he hand was on the door knob and opening the door.

"Don't go." He said, just loud enough for Jessica to hear and stop in her tracks.

She did not turn around. She did not answer him. She only took a deep breath and walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aw, you guys are awesome. Thank you for the reviews. Here's a chapter to say thank you! :) xxx**

**Also, from now, the story is from the six months previously point. It will get back to the point of the first chapter but not for a while. **

* * *

_I know, you don't believe it. _

_I said it and I still mean it. _

_When you heard what I told you, _

_When you get worried, I'll be your soldier. _

**Six months ago…**

Damon had spent the entire summer tracking Stefan down, chasing him across the country as he left a trail of dead bodies in his wake, and forcefully brought him back. It hadn't been easy. Stefan bloodlust was out of control and the youngest Salvatore brother had no concern for ethics and morals anymore. He had gotten one taste of human blood for the first time in decades and had instantly gone Ripper.

It had taken Damon weeks to successfully pinpoint where his brother was hiding out and all the while, Damon had been growing ever closer to Elena. He had, had feeling for the doe-eyed brunette from the moment he had met her over a year before but she had belonged to Stefan, and had made it perfectly clear to him that she was always going to love Stefan. Again, Damon was second-best. He was always second best to Saint Stefan. Their father had preferred Stefan. Katherine had preferred Stefan. Elena preferred Stefan. Even their friends in Mystic Falls, preferred Stefan. It seemed that no matter what he did to prove he was a good guy, people still treated Damon like he was dirt.

During the months of July and August, when he had been searching for his brother after Elena had begged him to, Damon had found himself fighting even harder than usual to contain his feelings when around Elena. She spent almost every minute of the day with him. He had held her when she cried after they thought they had lost Stefan for good. He had helped her try to keep her life as normal as possible in Stefan's absence. Whenever she needed him, day or night, no matter what for, he was there.

He had honestly, just for a second, thought that Elena would choose him once he brought Stefan back. Damon couldn't entirely say that the only reason he brought Stefan back was because Elena asked him too. Damon had missed his brother. Despite their pasts, Damon would do anything to protect the only family he had left. However, as he had predicted, Elena had immediately gone running to Stefan's side the moment he returned; tending to him as if he were an injured animal. She barely moved from outside the cellar door where Damon kept Stefan locked up so to protect the town until he could control himself once again.

Taking a large gulp from the glass of scotch he held in his held, Damon let his eyes close and he tried to block out the sounds of his brother's screams and demands to be set free. Stefan had been back for two weeks and showed no sign of improvement. Damon sighed with frustration and exhaustion. He was mentally and emotionally drained.

"Damon, it's not working."

Damon had not heard Elena enter the room and was surprised to see her standing in front of him when he opened his eyes. Her face portrayed the worry and weariness she felt regarding Stefan.

"He just needs time."  
"He needs more than time. He needs help, Damon. Please, help me. For me."

At the last two words of his sentence, something inside of Damon snapped. He was fed up of Elena only ever wanting him when it suited her; when she needed him to help her. He deserved better. He deserved to be loved. He deserved to the one people chose first.

"You want him to get better, Elena, then you help him! You find a way to make him into Saint Stefan again! I'm done helping you!"

Storming away from an utterly bewildered Elena, Damon slammed the door of the Boarding House shut behind him and stalked away from the house. By the time he had reached The Grill, Damon knew he had over-reacted and should probably return to his home and apologise to Elena. After all, she had only asked him to help his brother; something Damon should have been willing to do. Although he knew all of this, he also knew he would do no such thing. Damon wasn't the type to apologise and admit fault. He would not allow anyone to make him feel guilty for the decisions he made; he got things done. It was his rather immoral actions that had saved Elena and her friends on more than one occasion and he never received praise or a thank you; only judgement.

Sitting down at the bar, Damon caught the eye on the cute female bartender and ordered a drink. He was still angry and he needed to get drunk before he could face returning home to Elena.

Pouring a large glass of bourbon, the barmaid push the glass towards Damon, with a smile on her face, before turning to walk away and serve another customer further down the bar.

"On second thought…" Damon began, grabbing the woman's arm and using his free hand to grab the bottle of bourbon from her. "…Leave the bottle."

Half way through his third glass, Damon was beginning to feel the happy side-effects of being drunk. Eventually, he would have to explain his actions to Elena but in that moment, he couldn't have cared less. He was drunk and he was turned on. Scanning the bar, Damon saw no one of interest and sighed. It seemed he would be going home alone.

"Shouldn't you be at home with Stefan?" Damon heard the voice of Caroline Forbes address him.  
"I don't see how it's any of your business, but Elena's with him." Damon responded.

Rolling her eyes, Caroline plonked herself down on the seat next to Damon with the intention of chastising him for getting drunk instead of helping his only brother overcome his bloodlust.

"Please, take a seat." Damon muttered sarcastically. The last thing he needed was for Caroline Forbes to kill his buzz.  
"Stop being a selfish ass and help Stefan. You're despicable, Damon."  
"Do me a favour, Barbie, and scram. You're ruining my night."

Screaming in frustration, Damon smirked as he heard her storm off, shouting something along the lines of 'selfish prick'. He wasn't going to take orders from anyone; especially not a baby vampire.

* * *

Leaving the bar, Damon stumbled as he walked and decided to rest against a wall for a moment. It was already dark and Damon had no clue was time it was or how long he had been holed up in The Grill for, drinking his way through their supply of scotch and whiskey. The cool of breeze of September air brushed against his skin and soon wafted a scent towards him. If it weren't for his advanced supernatural senses, he would not have been able to smell it but it was a scent recognisable to all women. Somewhere, close to him, there was a woman who was aroused. Damon smiled. Oh, how he loved that smell on a woman.

Listening closely, Damon could hear the moans of a couple in the alleyway next to him. He knew it was pervy and illegal in many countries throughout the world, but Damon could not resist taking a peek at the young couple. Their pants and groans turned Damon on to no end and he was enjoying the free show they were putting on for him, until he heard the girl begin to ask her partner to stop. Her pleas turned into begs and Damon could see that the guy had no intention of listening to his female companion.

Knowing that he had no other choice but to intervene, as he could see the girl struggling to push the guy off of her, Damon walked further down the alley way until he was just a few feet away from the couple. He could smell the salty scent of tears and hear the girl trying not to sob.

"The girl told you to stop."

Damon watched as the guy turned his head to look at him and scowled.

"Back off, mate. You're interrupting me and my girlfriend."  
"If that's the way you treat your girlfriend, then you need to rethink your method. Now get your hands off her before I break them off."  
"Whatever." The guy said; leaning his head back down to continue his assault on the girl's neck.

Storming over to the guy, Damon lifted him back the neck off of the girl and threw him against the wall. The smell of blood hit Damon's nostrils and he heard the guy scream out in pain. Advancing further upon him, Damon dragged him to his feet.

"When a woman says no, she means no." Damon stated, his fangs descending.  
"Damon, stop!"

Hearing the girl call his name, Damon spun his head around to face her and was surprised by who he found stood before him.

"Jessica?"

Wiping away the tears that were now streaming down her face, Jessica took a step forward towards Damon.

"Don't hurt him."  
"He was hurt you. He was going to rape you!"  
"Please, Damon. Just let him go. I don't want to have to explain any of this to my mom." Jessica said, embarrassment lining her words.

Against his instincts, Damon let the guy go but not before compelling him to forget about him being a vampire and threatening him with severe violence should he ever go near Jessica again. Watching the guy scurry away, Damon eventually turned his attention back to Jessica.

"Why the hell where you out with a guy like that?"  
"He's someone I know from school. Not that I have to explain anything to you."  
"Hey! I just saved you from Mr. Too Touchy over there and you can't even manage a thank you!"

Sighing, Jessica opened her mouth to speak again.

"I'm sorry. Thank you, Damon. Really, I mean it."  
"You're welcome."

Watching Jessica run her hands through her long blonde hair, Damon couldn't help but notice how similar she was to her older sister.

"I should get home. My mom will freak if I'm late."  
"Wait a minute. You're not walking home alone."  
"I'll be fine, Damon."  
"We've already established that you can't save yourself and your sister would have my head on a stick if she found out I left you to walk home on your own after being attacked."  
"Don't tell me you're scared of Caroline?"  
"No. But I have become accustomed to being immortal. I would prefer it to stay that way."  
"Okay, you can walk me home. You're right, Caroline will kill you if she founds out and I'd hate for that to happen."  
"Oh, yeah?"  
"Yes. You're a dick but you're nice to look at."  
"Did you just insult me?"  
"Yes."  
"I save your life and you insult me. Christ, you're just like your sister."  
"Thanks." Jessica replied, smirking.

It did not take long for Jessica and Damon to reach the home Jessica shared with her mother and sister. Grateful that Damon had walked her home and feeling much safer because he did so, Jessica smiled at him. She had known Damon Salvatore for two years and still remembered when he briefly dated her sister upon arriving in Mystic Falls. She also remembered how he had treated her badly and used her like a toy. This was the very reason she disliked Damon Salvatore. He was a macho, chauvinistic, dick. However, Damon had still come to her rescue and made sure she arrived home safely. She had to give him credit for that.

"Thanks for walking me home and for rescuing me."  
"No problem, baby Forbes."

Jessica rolled her eyes. She had interacted with Damon on plenty of occasions over the previous two years due to her sister's involvement with Elena and the fact that she was a vampire, and she had always hated the nickname Damon had given to her upon their first meeting.

Unlocking the front door, Jessica stepped within the house.

"Try not to get involved with anymore douche-bags. I might not always be around to save you." Damon smirked; making Jessica laugh a little.  
"I guess I can try." Jessica said playfully. "Good night, Damon."  
"Good night, Baby Forbes."


	3. Chapter 3

**oops! Completely forgot to say that for legal reasons I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. **

**I hope you all enjoy this next chapter :) xxx**

* * *

Awaking the next morning, Damon was glad that he was a vampire. With the amount he drank last night, he would have been suffering from a killer hangover had he been human instead. He had returned home as soon as Jessica had closed the door to her home but he had still yet to see Elena. He suspected Caroline had been to visit the girl after their talk in the bar but he didn't care. He was still mad at Elena. Still mad at the world.

Feeling that the day was going to be a day in which he would need hard alcohol in order to get through it, Damon dressed quickly in his signature black jeans and black shirt and made him way downstairs and into the parlour room, where he found Elena waiting for him; her face furious.

Groaning inwardly, Damon brushed past her and poured himself a large glass of scotch.

"Damon."  
"Yes, Elena?"  
"We need to talk about yesterday."  
"I don't think we do."  
"Yes, we do. Stefan needs some serious help. You can't just leave him in that cellar forever."  
"Not forever, no. Only long enough for him to gain back some control."  
"But it isn't working, Damon! And you're doing nothing!" Elena screamed; frustrated with how Damon was acting.  
"Actually, I am doing something." Damon responded; finishing his drink and grabbing his jacket.  
"What? What are you doing to help Stefan?"  
"I didn't say I was doing anything to help Stefan. I did the hard work. I brought him back here for you. You want him, you fix him. I'm going out."  
"What?! You can't do this!"  
"I can do whatever I want, Elena." Damon stated calmly with a smirk, before leaving the house.

* * *

Many hours later, Damon found himself sitting a bar a few towns over surrounded by unfamiliar people and sucking on a beer. He had followed her here; having seen her sneak out of her house just before eleven at night.

The bar was crammed full of people. From the table in the corner where he sat, Damon could see Jessica grinding against a guy who was clearly older than her. Damon wondered how Jessica had managed to get into a club that was strictly over 21s only but looking at the strapless, red mini dress and black kitten heels she was wearing, he suspected they had something to do with it.

Watching her dance; her body expertly moving in rhythm to the beat of the music, Damon found it hard to believe that she had only just turned seventeen and was less than two years younger than Caroline. The two sisters were so similar in looks that from the back, it was impossible to tell them apart. However, there were subtle differences. Jessica was an inch or two shorter than her sister, had brown eyes, instead of blue, and although slim, had more defined curves.

Letting his eyes rake over Jessica's body, Damon swore quietly. Damn, how badly he wanted to run his hands up and down her. Dressed as she was, it was no surprise to Damon that guys were fawning over her as she danced. Glancing at the time on his phone, Damon saw that it was only half hour past midnight. Putting his phone away and gulping down the rest of his beer, Damon left his seat and pushed through the crowds of sweaty dancers until he reached Jessica.

Tapping her on the shoulder, he saw her jump and her eyes become wide with shock.

"Damon? What are you doing here?"  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
"Who's this guy?" The man Jessica had been dancing with asked her, pointing to Damon.

Before Jessica could speak, Damon answered for her.

"I'm her boyfriend." Damon stated, his face so stone like anyone would have believed him.  
"Woah, sorry. I didn't know." The said, before backing off and leaving Jessica and Damon alone.  
"What did you do that for?"  
"It was for your own good. It's no wonder you get yourself into situations like last night."

Jessica sighed. She was mad at Damon for interrupting her dance and ruining her night. Storming past him, Jessica moved with the intention to get a drink from the bar but was stopped by Damon's strong grip on her arm, pulling her back.

"I wasn't finished, Jessica."  
"Well, I was."

She tried to move but found she couldn't take even one step forward.

"Dance with me."  
"What? No."  
"It wasn't a request." Damon said.

Dragging Jessica onto the dance floor, and pulling her in closer to his body so there was no space between them, took no effort at all from Damon. The instant her body touched his, Damon felt a spark run through his body. The beat of the music drummed through them both and the heat radiating off Jessica's body as she grinded against Damon's, made Damon feel dizzy with lust.

It had been weeks since Damon had been to bed with a woman and he was beginning to realise how badly he needed a release. He could feel himself hardening and knew that Jessica would be able to feel it to. Not caring about any consequences his actions might bring in the morning, Damon tangled his fingers into Jessica's long, blonde hair and brought his mouth down on hers; kissing her with such force and vigour Jessica was sure her lips would bruise.

Feeling him graze his tongue along her lower lip, Jessica granted Damon access to her mouth and revelled in the tingles it produced. Damon was forceful and dominant and Jessica did not mind one bit. She was already turned on from dancing with the guy before Damon but Damon's lips on hers only increased her arousal. She wanted so desperately for him to take her but she knew she needed to stop it before it went any further.

"D- Damon…" Jessica panted; pulling away from the kiss but finding no relief as Damon instantly attacked her neck.

Gripping him, Jessica dug her nails into his shoulders and tried in vain to control her breathing. Letting one hand trail up her inner thigh, Damon heard Jessica gasp. He needed sex badly and Jessica was already so turned he could not only smell it, but feel it as his finger tips brushed against the thin material of her panties.

Dragging her off the dance floor and back through the crowds, Damon passed the table he was sat at earlier and walked down a hall until he reached the entrance of the club. Leaving the club, Damon stalked through the streets until he reached the street where he had parked his precious car.

Unlocking it, Damon pinned Jessica against the door that led to the backseat and savagely placed kisses along her collarbone, whilst he softly moulded her ass in his hands. The moans that fell from Jessica's lips spurred Damon on in his quest and he felt his erection press painfully against his jeans. He was genuinely surprised that Jessica hadn't asked him to stop.

Moving her forward so he could open the door, Damon pushed Jessica on the backseat of his car and climbed in after her. In a perfect world, Damon would being ravaging her in the comfort of his bed; where he had space to do all the things he so greatly wanted to do. But this wasn't a perfect world and he would have to make do with the cramped back seat of his baby blue camero.

Reaching a hand under her short dress, Damon found Jessica's hot core and pressed the pad of him straight onto her sensitive bundle of nerves and looked on in pride as he watched her writhe about beneath him; her face flushed pink.

"I want to fuck you so badly." Damon growled into Jessica's ear.

She could not form words. Her only response was a moan of pleasure as Damon tore away her panties and went back to working her bud with his thumb. Bucking her hips for more, Damon took the hint and pushed two fingers into Jessica's wet core; marvelling at how tight she was.

Feeling Jessica's body tense up around his fingers as he continued his assault on her body, Damon listened to her feverous pants and moans of his name and smirked; proud that he was turning her into a gibbering mess without having even entering her yet.

Enjoying how tight Jessica was around his fingers, Damon attempted to increase his pace but found that her tightness prevented him from doing so, and he pondered on it for a moment.

"You're so… tight, baby Forbes. I don't think I've ever had someone as tight as y- Wait… are you a virgin?"  
"What?" Jessica asked. She was so close to her orgasm that she hadn't really heard what Damon had said.  
"Are you a virgin?"  
"Oh. Well… technically… yes."

Removing his hands from her body, Damon pulled himself away from Jessica and heard her groan out loud.

"What the hell, Damon?! I was so close?!" Jessica shouted at the raven-haired vampire.  
"I'm not going to fuck a virgin. That's all kinds of wrong even for me."  
"Are you kidding me?! You get me all hot and bothered and then decide you're not going to go through with it. Jackass!"  
"Hey! I would love to take you right now and show you how great sex actually is but Caroline would kill me and trust me, you wouldn't respect yourself in the morning. I'm doing you a favour."  
"Screw you, Damon!" Jessica shouted at the man before climbing into the front passenger seat. "Take me home."

Throwing his head back, Damon groaned with sexual dissatisfaction and frustration at Jessica's sudden mood change. Getting out of the car, Damon walked around until he reached the driver's side and entered the car once more.

The journey back to Mystic Falls was silent. Damon tried on a few occasions to get Jessica to talk to him but to no avail. The girl would not budge. It was already approaching two in the morning and Damon sped along the roads at a speed far above the legal limit. He did not want Caroline or her mother to know that he was taking Jessica home. They would only assume the worst and in this case, although he had intended to have sex with the girl, they would be wrong. Yet, he doubted they would believe him if he professed his innocence.

Pulling up outside her house, Damon stopped the car and watched as Jessica stormed out of his car and towards her home; without even so much as a glance back at him. Damon sighed. His night had not gone well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovelies :) Thank you for the reviews! I hope you like this next chapter :) I've spent most of today writing this instead of doing uni work haha. My other stories will probably be updated tomorrow for those of you who follow them as well. xx**

* * *

Groaning into her pillow, Jessica kept her eyes shut tight and tried to wipe away her memories of the night before. She felt embarrassed. She felt like a fool and she hated herself for making it obvious how much she wanted Damon Salvatore. Yes, he was a jerk and yes, he had treated her sister badly but that was two years ago and although Caroline still disliked Damon, Jessica could see that he wasn't the same man he was when he came to Mystic Falls.

Telling him she was a virgin felt like the worst mistake she could have made. She wasn't a slut by any stretch of the imagine but she wasn't exactly innocent either. She had done her own share of fooling around; she just hadn't let it go any further than making out and a heavy petting session. If truth be told, she had been holding back because she had always wanted to know what it would be like to be with Damon.

Hearing her mom's voice call out for her to get out of bed, Jessica let out another groan. It was just before nine in the morning. Once Damon had taken her home and she had calmed down enough to sleep, the time had already passed four a.m. Dragging herself from her bed, Jessica padded down the hall way and through to the kitchen where she found her mom waiting for her.

Jessica had always felt sorry for her mom. Being the Sherriff of Mystic Falls was a tougher job than most took it for and her mom had not had an easy life. When their father left, Jessica and Caroline had cried for weeks but as they grew older things changed. Caroline, although she loved her mother, grew distant and blamed her for their father leaving. Jessica, on the other hand, favoured her mother and tried hard not to disappoint her.

"Morning, mom." Jessica yawned.  
"Good morning, Jess." Liz replied, smiling at her youngest daughter. "I won't be home tonight so it will just be you and Caroline."  
"That's fine, mom."  
"Actually, I won't be here." Caroline stated as she entered the room; having heard the conversation between her mother and sister. "I'm staying over at Tyler's tonight."

Liz frowned. Her job often kept her away from her two daughters and she had spent many nights sleeping in her office over the years. Now that Caroline was a vampire and could easily take care of herself, Liz did not feel the need to worry about her oldest quite so much as she used to. However, where Jessica was concerned, Liz worried constantly. She knew Jessica, too, was independent and capable of caring for herself like her older sister, but Liz hated the thought of her being home alone all night. Anything could happen to her.

"Caroline, can't you-"  
"Mom, it's fine. I'll be okay on my own. I'll just grab some dinner at The Grill with Jeremy."  
"Hmmm… Fine, but make sure to lock all the doors and windows before you go the bed. Just to be safe."  
"I will. I'd better get ready. I'm meeting Jeremy soon."

Bidding goodbye to her mom, Jessica made her way to the bathroom and showered quickly; feeling last night wash away with every second the water ran down her body. Although she understood why Damon had stopped, she cursed him for not living up to his reputation and choosing to be honourable with her.

* * *

"Hey, Jeremy." Jessica smiled, greeting her best friend.

Despite being a year older than her, Jessica had been friends with Jeremy Gilbert for as long as she could remember. It helped that their sisters were also best friends. Barely a day went by where Jessica did not see Jeremy. For years, their sisters teased them and as they reached their teenage years, many suspected that there was more to the friendship than the two teens were letting on. Both denied having any romantic feelings for the other. To Jessica, Jeremy was the brother she never had. He was her closest friend and she enjoyed spending time with him. The rumours and teasing stopped once Jeremy began dating Bonnie Bennett, a friend of Elena and Caroline, just over a year before.

"Hey, Jess." Jeremy grinned back.

It was a sunny, Saturday afternoon; having just passed noon, and the two friends were hanging out together in the house Jeremy shared with Elena and their Aunt Jenna.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Jess asked her friend.  
"Movie?"  
"Sounds good to me." Jessica smiled.

It was two hours later, as the movie Jessica and Jeremy were watching was nearing its end, that they heard Elena open the front door and come storming through the house followed by an angry looking Damon.

"I can't believe how selfish you are sometimes, Damon!"  
"I'm selfish?! You might want to take a good look at yourself first before pointing the finger at me!"  
"Stefan needs your help; I need your help and you're off doing god knows what all day and night!"  
"Hey! I brought Stefan back. I am doing my best but you're not helping! He's a vampire, Elena! That means we drink human blood. Oh, and for the record, what I was doing last night is none of your bloody business!"  
"Well I hope she was worth it!"  
"What the hell makes you think I was sleeping with someone?"  
"Because that's what you do, Damon. It's what you always do!"

Standing up, Jeremy walked away from the couch and addressed the screaming people.

"Hey, guys, what the hell is going on?"

Turning his head at the sound of Jeremy's voice, Damon looked in the direction of Elena's brother and saw Jessica now standing over by the couch. Meeting her eyes, Damon swore silently to himself. He knew saying no to Jessica last night had been the right thing to do, but he couldn't shake the feeling of regret that he did not take her for his. In his entire existence he had never taken a single girl's virginity and he found he couldn't stop thinking about how hot it would be to claim Jessica's.

Gulping, Damon forced himself to look away from Jessica and focus his attention on Jeremy.

"Nothing. Your sister doesn't seem to understand that Stefan is dangerous."  
"If you would just let him out-"  
"No, Elena! What if he kills someone, huh? Do you want that on your conscience?"  
"He won't. Please, Damon." Elena pleaded.  
"Do you know what? Do whatever you want, Elena. Let him out for all I care." Damon stated before stomping out of the Gilbert home.

Climbing into his car and driving back to his house, Damon seethed with fury. After everything he had done for her, Elena was still treating him as if he was the bad guy. Well, he thought, if he was going to live up to everybody's expectations of him as a dick, then he'd better do something worth being hated for.

* * *

Dancing around her bedroom with her music blasting at an extremely loud level, Jessica was glad that her sister had decided to spend the night at her boyfriend's house. It had been ages since Jessica had been able to let so loose in her own room without interruptions from her mom and sister to lower the volume of her music.

The fast beat of the music allowed her to forget about seeing Damon that afternoon. It had unnerved her to see him at the Gilbert house and acting as if nothing had taken place between them the night before. Thinking about it and the fact that he had rejected her, made Jessica feel even more annoyed and she shook the thoughts from her head and continued to dance crazily around the room.

It was when she had her eyes closed, spinning around, that her body came into contact with something hard and she let out a loud yelp. Feeling someone grab her wrists, Jessica snapped her eyes open and came face to face with Damon who was smirking at her.

"Damon!" Jessica shouted out; her heart racing.  
"Nice dancing… nice panties." Damon said; letting his eyes fall on the pink, spotted panties Jessica was wearing along with a white vest top.

Jessica felt herself blush at Damon's words but then remembered she was still annoyed with him.

"Why the hell are you in my room? This is breaking and entering!"  
"I did enter but I didn't break anything. So technically, it's just entering." Damon laughed out.  
"I don't care. It's creepy. Now get the hell out of my room!" Jessica shouted; ripping her arms out of Damon's grip and staring at him angrily.  
"And miss your fabulous dancing? I wouldn't dream of leaving."  
"Caroline will be back soon."  
"No, she won't. Don't lie to me." Damon said with a soft smile on his face; advancing upon Jessica who had taken a few steps away from him.  
"Just, leave."  
"No."  
"Why the hell not?!"

Having backed her against her bedroom door, Damon stood in front of Jessica; effectively blocking her in. A teasing smile played on his lips and he watched as Jessica bit her own.

Looking up at Damon, Jessica couldn't stop herself from wanting to kiss him. The way his ocean-blue eyes were bearing into her made her feel like he was looking right into her soul, and it made her feel uncomfortable.

"Because you don't want me to leave." Damon stated clearly before crashing his lips into Jessica's, feeling her kiss him back instantly.

Feeling her legs leave the ground as Damon picked her up and told her to wrap them around his body, Jessica hoped he wouldn't reject her once again. She was nervous, yes, but she was also excited; very excited, she thought, judging from the dampness she could feel building up inside her panties.

Laying her down on the bed, Damon tried, and failed, not to smirk. It had taken him only a second to make his decision about taking the young girl virginity, and he could not think of a better, more enjoyable way to be bad. He knew he would have to be gentle with her but that was half the fun. Once he got her through her first time he would be able to show her how truly amazing sex was; especially when it was with him.

Quickly ridding himself of all of his clothes, Damon climbed on top of Jessica and pushed his body further into hers as he placed a variety of bites and kisses on the smooth skin of her neck.

Letting out a small moan at the sensations Damon was causing, Jessica tried to gain enough breathe so she could speak.

"D-Damon… Why… are you… doing THIS?!"

Jessica squealed. Right at the last moment, Damon had tore away her panties and placed two fingers inside of her; repeating his actions from the night before. Smiling at the way her body had reacted to his fingers, Damon moved his mouth up to her ear and nibbled gently on its lobe.

"You wanted me to fuck you and that's what I'm going to do."  
"W-Why?" Jessica managed to breathe out. Her orgasm was getting closer by the second and Damon's fingers did not relent.  
"Because I want to."

It took only a minute or two longer before Jessica came; her scream of Damon's name swallowed up as he kissed her forcefully. Damon did not allow Jessica to come down from her high before pushing himself into her by a few inches.

"This is going to hurt, Baby Forbes, but I promise, I'll make it feel better next time."

Jessica did not miss how Damon insinuated that there would be a next time. However, she did not get to ponder on it for long. The pain she felt as Damon pushed himself even further into her was almost unbearable. She had not expected it would hurt quite so much and she wasn't able to suppress a sharp intake of breath.

"I'm sorry." Damon whispered into her ear. "It will stop hurting soon." he said, continuing his slow, gentle thrusts into Jessica's body and revelling in the glorious tightness he felt.

As he promised, it did indeed eventually stop hurting and Jessica was overcome with pleasure. She suspected had she done it with anyone other than Damon that she would not be feeling any such pleasure. She was thankful she had waited and she was thankful for his many years of experience.

From the way she began to moan quietly, Damon could tell that the girl beneath him no longer felt any pain. The urge to increase his pace was tempting him greatly but he refrained from doing so. Jessica would be sore enough in the morning; he didn't need to make it worse.

"Damon." Jessica moaned out; bucking her hips to meet his slow thrusts.

Damon couldn't resist smiling. It pleased him to no end that he was making Jessica moan his name; that he was her first. Finally, someone had made him their first choice and it made him smile. Even if it was just sex, it still felt nice to be someone's first choice for a change.

Knowing his release was not far away, Damon let his hand fall between Jessica's legs and used fingers to tease her sensitive bud before kissing her again.

"Damon… I-I'm going t-to…" Jessica breathed out against Damon's lips; trying to warn him.

It was no use. Her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks and her body shook violently. She could get out no sound as Damon was still kissing her passionately; something he continued do as he came inside of her seconds later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my dears :) I didn't think I'd be able to update today but I had some spare time, so I've spent the last two hours writing this. I hope you all like it and don't forget to review! xx**

* * *

It was the early hours of the morning and the sun was about to rise when Damon left a sleeping Jessica. He did not want to have the awkward morning after conversation. He didn't usually mind the morning after situations; after all, he was a confident man. Yet, it did not seem appropriate to Damon to still be there once Jessica finally woke. Something about her made Damon feel uncomfortable. He could not say why, but he just knew that Jessica was different from every other woman in his life.

He still couldn't quite believe that he had taken Jessica's virginity. If Caroline were ever to find out, he knew she would most likely kill him for doing so. Damon couldn't argue that Caroline didn't have a right to hate him. He had abused her when he first arrived in Mystic Falls and although he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he felt ashamed of how he had treated Caroline. He was no longer that man; he had changed over the two years he had been living in Mystic Falls, and he would never dare treat Jessica the same way he had treated her sister.

Arriving at the Boarding House, Damon wanted nothing more than to retreat to his room and not surface again until the afternoon. However, his plans were ruined as soon as he entered his home and came face to face with none other than Stefan.

Frowning, Damon cursed silently. Damn, Elena, he thought. He hadn't for a second believed she was serious about letting Stefan out and allowing him to wander the streets of Mystic Falls. Elena was putting everyone at risk and as usual, Damon would be expected to clean up the mess if anything went wrong.

"I see Elena let you out." Damon commented.

He did not know what else to say to Stefan.

"Yeah, she did. No thanks to you, Damon."  
"I was trying to protect this town."  
"You had me locked in that cellar for nearly three weeks. That's a bit excessive, don't you think?"  
"You went ripper, Stefan. I highly doubt you're over it already."  
"I'm getting it under control."

Damon rolled his eyes at his younger brother. He wanted to believe that what he was saying was true. Yet, Damon had seen Stefan fall of the wagon far too many times in their time as vampires and his past experiences had taught him to be cautious.

"I'll believe that when I see it. Now, I'm going to bed." Damon said, sighing and dragging himself towards the stairs.  
"Why do you smell like sex and shame?" Stefan asked his brother, curious about where he had spent the night.

Stopping on the bottom stair, Damon sighed heavily and once again rolled his eyes at Stefan whilst deciding upon his answer.

"Oh, I don't know, Stefan. Maybe it has something to do with me doing something I'm very ashamed of last night."

Damon responded, sarcastically but truthfully and sped off up the stairs and to his room before Stefan could question him any further. Locking the door to his room, Damon threw himself down on his bed and close his eyes. What he had done with Jessica had felt more like making love than just general sex and it worried him. Damon was a hundred percent sure that he was not in love with Jessica Forbes; he didn't get the same feeling of pain and longing from her, as he did when he gazed at Elena.

Swearing quietly, Damon scolded himself. He had enjoyed taking Jessica's virginity; too much, in fact, but it had been a mistake. He was completely certain of that. If he hadn't have been so angry at Elena, he never would have done such a thing. He had not only slept with Caroline's younger sister, he had taken away her innocence; something she would never be able to get back. Yes, Damon thought to himself as he continued to lie there, he really was as bad as people thought he was.

* * *

Jessica stormed through her house as she readied herself for lunch with her mom and sister at The Grill. She was furious. She had awoken that Sunday morning, sore but happy, to find an empty space beside and no Damon in sight. He hadn't even left a note.

She hadn't expected him to fall hopelessly in love with her after one night and declare that he wanted to begin a relationship with her; Jessica knew better than to expect anything like that. However, she had at least thought he would be there when she woke up in the morning. He had stayed the night so was it so unreasonable for her to expect to still be there the next day? Jessica did not think so.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked her sister.

She had noticed that Jessica was acting strangely from the moment she awoke a few hours before.

"I'm fine." Jessica snapped.

It annoyed her immensely that Damon had never been shy about spending the night at the Forbes house when he had been having his short-lived fling with Caroline, but had not had the decency to be a gentleman and stay the night with her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"  
"Caroline, watch your language." Liz scolded her oldest daughter.

Knowing she was being unfair to her sister, Jessica tried to calm herself and forget about her night with Damon. It was making her ill-tempered.

"Sorry, Caroline. I'm just tired."  
"Well, try to get more sleep instead of snapping at me." Caroline said softly.

She was extremely protective of her younger sister; even more so since she became a vampire. There were things in the world that could harm Jessica and she had no protection from them. So, Caroline worried about Jessica constantly. Mystic Falls was not the safest town to live in.

"I'm sorry, Caroline."  
"It's fine, Jess."

The three Forbes women set off for The Grill moments later and arrived at the establishment within a few minutes.

With their mother called away to work half way through their meal, Caroline and Jessica were left to finish their food together; with Caroline paying for the food with the money their mom had left for them and then apologising for having to rush off in order to meet up with Bonnie and Elena.

Jessica sat at the table for a few minutes more, having no-where else to be that day, before she witnessed Damon sitting himself down in front of her and smirking at her.

Damon hadn't planned on joining Jessica but once Caroline had left, he couldn't resist sitting with her. He had told himself earlier that morning that he would keep his distance from her, give her time to come to terms with their actions from the night before, but all of his good intentions had gone out of the window the moment she entered The Grill.

He had snuck glances of her all throughout her meal with Liz and Caroline. Every time he did he couldn't stop himself from remembering how good it felt being inside of her, or how sultry her voice sounded when she moaned out his name.

"Fancy a drink, Baby Forbes?" Damon asked, smiling.  
"Not from you." Jessica sneered back.

Damon was taken aback by Jessica's hostile attitude. His first thought was that she deeply regretted allowing him to take her virginity.

"You're mad at me?"

Damon couldn't quite decide whether it was a question or a statement. Either way, he was confused.

"Damn right, I'm mad at you!"  
"I don't understand. You didn't seem to mind me last night. Why the sudden change of heart?"  
"If you're going to sleep with a girl, the very least you could do is still be there in the morning. Sneaking out like a bloody teenager is not the best way to make a girl feel good about herself, Damon!" Jessica seethed; standing up so fast she knocked over the chair she had been sat on.

Making a swift exit, Jessica was just out of the door of the bar when she felt herself being forcefully manoeuvred down the steps of the alleyway next to The Grill. It had taken Damon just a few seconds to reach after she had left, and he gripped her tightly so she could not get away from him.

"What the hell, Damon?!" Jessica screeched at the man.  
"You're mad at me because I left?!"  
"Get off me."  
"Jessica."  
"Damon, get off me!"

Letting his grip on Jessica fall, Damon stared into her big, brown eyes and sighed. He had been trying to honourable once again; save her the embarrassment of waking up beside him after he had taken away her innocence.

"Thank you." Jessica stated simply; rubbing her arm.  
"You can't be mad at me."  
"I can do whatever I like."  
"I didn't want you to be embarrassed or ashamed. I took away your virginity, Jessica."  
"I am completely aware of that. I was there."

Jessica let her gaze fall to the stone floor of the alleyway before she spoke again.

"And I am not embarrassed or ashamed, Damon. I'm glad it happened and I enjoyed it. Clearly, you were the one who was embarrassed."

Taking Jessica's face in his hands and lifting it up so she had no choice but to look at him, Damon once again stared straight her eyes and swallowed.

"Believe me, I was far from embarrassed. There wasn't a moment of last night that I regret. However, I am ashamed."  
"Why?" Jessica asked; her eyes wide with shock at Damon's confession.  
"Because I took advantage of you. You don't seem to understand how big of a deal losing your virginity is. That belongs to me now and you can never take it back."  
"I don't want to take it back."

She didn't know how or when it had happened but at some point during their conversation, Damon's lips had gotten ever closer to hers and now they were almost touching.

Suddenly, Jessica felt nervous. It didn't happen often but it always seemed to happen whenever she was around Damon.

Damon observed the girl in front of him; hearing her heart beat increase rapidly and seeing her pupils dilate the closer his body got to hers. She may have been mad at him, but her body was betraying her and right now, it was telling Damon that she wanted him.

"I chose you, Damon. I've always wanted my first time to be with you."

Those were the last words Jessica uttered before she slowly pressed her lips against Damon's and kissed him gently.

Damon let out a groan as Jessica's lips met his. It seemed he had no will power in his body to stop the kiss. It had pleased him to hear that Jessica had wanted him for years; that she had essentially kept herself a virgin for him.

Kissing her back, Damon quickly turned the kiss passionate and felt Jessica arch her body into his. The voice inside of his head telling him to stop the kiss before it advanced any further was silenced the moment Damon heard Jessica quietly man his name.

Eventually forcing himself to break off the kiss, Damon grabbed Jessica and pulled her further down the alleyway towards the other exit.

"Where are we going?" Jessica asked him, breathless from the kiss.  
"I'm taking you to my place. I'm going to show you how good sex can really be."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello darlings :D Enjoy this chapter. Thank you all so much for your reviews and favourites. I love you all! xx**

* * *

"Damon…" Jessica breathed out with a heavy moan.

Damon had Jessica pinned to the soft mattress of his impressive, cherry oak king size bed. Even if her aroused state, Jessica had not failed to notice how majestic Damon's room was. Everything about it screamed Damon; right down to the large marble bathroom in the corner and the expensive silk sheets she was lying on.

Smirking, Damon tried to suppress a groan as Jessica's hips grinded against his and caused him to harden even more. She may not have had a lot of experience regarding sex, Damon thought, but she certainly knew how to turn a guy on and if she continued as she was, Damon wasn't sure he would be able to hold back.

"Slow down, baby Forbes. We've got all day." Damon said, smugly before stripping Jessica of her shirt and lowering his head back down to her neck; gently biting the skin he found there.

Damon was determined to give her the best day of her life and make her feel so good he would be the only one she ever came to.

Leaving a trail of kisses over her pert breasts and down over the baby soft skin of her tummy, Damon stopped as he came to the waistband of Jessica's black jeans. Lifting his eyes up so they met with Jessica's, Damon smirked.

"These are getting in my way."

Jessica did not say a single word; she only lifted her hips up slightly so Damon could rid her off her jeans in a single movement. The fluidity of his movements displayed his expertise in sex and Jessica couldn't help but be impressed. He literally had charmed the pants off of her.

"Good girl." Damon whispered into her ear as he moved back up Jessica's body in order to kiss her, and acknowledged how eager she was to help him in his actions.  
"Take off your clothes, Damon." Jessica panted out.

Grinning, Damon did as he was told and slowly unbuttoned his black shirt; watching Jessica's eyes light up with lust as she watched him. He did not miss the way her eyes ate him up hungrily and the way they lingered on the bulge that had formed in his pants.

"Like what you see?" Damon asked, arrogantly.

It took Jessica a few seconds to realise Damon had spoken to her. She had been so lost in gazing at his chiselled body that she had not heard him speak. Looking him in the eyes, Jessica gulped and pressed her thighs together tightly in a bid to alleviate the painful ache radiating from between her legs.

By now, Damon had fully removed his shirt and unbuckled the belt on his jeans. He let his fingers linger on the zipper for a moment and enjoyed the sound of Jessica's heart beating out at a fast pace.

"I…"

Damon pulled down the zipper of his jeans and smiled with satisfaction as he saw Jessica's eyes widen. He knew his decision not to wear underwear that morning had been the right one. Shoving his jeans off and letting them fall to the floor, Damon advanced slowly upon Jessica until he was above her; their bodies almost touching.

He could smell how aroused Jessica was already, despite him having barely touched her, and Damon found himself hardening even more if it were at all possible. Pressing their bodies together, Damon snuck a hand into the pink lace panties Jessica was wearing and sighed happily.

"Christ, Baby Forbes, you're so wet. I've hardly touched you!" Damon grunted, pushing a finger into Jessica's hot core and feeling her body contract around it.

Crooking his finger, Damon began to move it rapidly and knew instantly from the string of indecipherable sounds emanating from Jessica's lips that he had found her g-spot.

"Don't… call… me… that…"  
"Don't call you what?" Damon asked innocently; adding another finger.  
"Baby Forbes!"  
"You love it really." Damon smirked.

Not bothering to respond, Jessica threw her head back and revelled in the pleasure Damon was making her feel. Already, she could feel the build up of pressure that meant her orgasm was close and she simultaneously loved and hated how easily Damon made her come.

Pulling out as her as he felt Jessica's body begin to clench tightly around his fingers, Damon laughed at Jessica's groan of disappointment.

"Damon!" Jessica shouted; annoyed that he had stopped just before she was about to come.  
"Sorry, Baby Forbes but I need to fuck you and it can't wait."  
"But I was so close!"  
"Trust me, this will feel much better." Damon stated with a cheeky grin.

Positioning himself between Jessica's open legs, Damon crashed his lips into Jessica's and kissed her roughly; letting his hand fall down into the gap between them and using it to tear away her panties.

"Damon, I need those." Jessica groaned against Damon's mouth.  
"I'll buy you some new ones." Damon said. "But right now, I want you to find something to hold on to."  
"Why?"  
"You'll see."

* * *

With a loud groan, Damon emptied himself deep inside Jessica's body for the third time that day and collapsed on top of her; his heavy breathing matching that of the girl beneath him.

"We should do this more often." Damon breathed out as he placed feather light kisses on Jessica's cheeks.

Jessica was beat. She couldn't have imagined that sex would be so mind-blowing. Her first time with Damon had been gentle, but spending the day in his bed had showed her that Damon was truly at his best when he was being rough. She suspected that she would once again be sore the next day but she had no objections. The soreness would always be worth it if it meant she got to be with Damon again.

"Definitely." Jessica nodded in agreement with Damon's suggestion.  
"How about right now?"  
"I can't, Damon. I need to get home before Caroline and my mom wonder where I am."  
"Damn. I forgot about them. You're sister is a pain in my ass." Damon said through gritted teeth.  
"Oh, but you have such a fine ass, Damon." Jessica smiled cheekily; watching Damon smirk at her.

Rolling off of Jessica, Damon stretched his muscles before leaving the bed and throwing on his jeans and shirt; leaving it unbuttoned. Following Damon's lead, Jessica redressed; grimacing as she felt her jeans touch her bare sex.

"You still owe me some panties."  
"You'll have some new ones for next time."  
"Next time?"

Damon saw the questioning look in Jessica's eyes as he stood in front of her.

"I took your virginity. Do you honestly think I'm going to let any other man touch you?"

Damon did not smirk. Everything about him, his facial expression, the tone of his voice; the way he was towering over her, told Jessica that Damon was deadly seriously. He was almost possessive.

"I don't think you have a choice." Jessica stated with a teasing edge to her voice.

Damon frowned as he watched her leave his room and heard her exit his house. He did not like her insinuating she would willingly give her body to someone other than him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my lovely readers :) I'm not quite sure how I feel about this chapter. I think I'm starting to suffer from writer's block for all of my stories :( However, I did manage to do this update after many hours. Enjoy and review :) xx**

* * *

It was two weeks later and Damon was on his way out of the house when he was stopped by the sound of Elena calling his name. Turning around to face her, Damon plastered a smile onto his face.

"Yes, Elena?"  
"I just wanted to apologise."  
"Apologise for what?" Damon asked, confused by Elena's words.  
"For being so hard on you. I never did thank you bringing Stefan back… and for trying to help him."

Damon wanted to tell Elena that he hadn't just brought Stefan back for her; that he'd brought him back because he missed his brother; because, despite their differences, Damon needed him. However, he did not say those things. Instead, he looked deep into Elena's brown doe eyes and sighed.

"Don't worry about it, Elena. You wanted him back and so I brought him home. Just make sure he doesn't hurt anyone."  
"He's really trying, Damon. He hasn't touched a single drop of human blood since I let him out and Caroline's really helping him."  
"I'm glad, Elena. Really, I am. But right now, I'm going out."

Elena watched him. In the previous weeks she had seen a change in Damon. He was hardly ever at the Boarding House and when he was, he was quiet and secretive.

"Oh… Okay… where?"  
"Just… out, Elena. Don't be so suspicious."  
"I'm not. I just wanted to know where you're going."  
"More like who I'll be with. You're so cute when you're jealous." Damon smirked, seeing Elena blush.  
"Oh, shut up, Damon." Elena said; struggling not to smile or blush even more.

Smirking, Damon walked away from Elena and left the house; pleased that he had managed to make Elena blush. He always enjoyed making her feel uncomfortable and out of control, and it made him happy to know that he could still get under her skin.

Grabbing his phone out of his jacket pocket, Damon quickly typed a message as he made his way over towards his beloved blue Camero.

_The Grill. Ten minutes._

Pressing send, Damon smirked as he imagined Jessica receiving the message. A response came immediately just as Damon was about to start the engine of his car.

_I'm busy._

Damon frowned. He had expected Jessica would just fall at his feet but it seemed she was going to be more trouble than he had anticipated.

_Meet me at The Grill._

_I'm busy. I'm with Jeremy._

_Get your ass to The Grill or I'll come and get you myself._

Damon waited a minute or two more before starting the short journey to The Grill but did not receive another message. Assuming Jessica was already on her way, Damon smiled. He had very quickly become addicted to Jessica and her body, and hardly a day went by when he wasn't yearning to be with her. However, it had been two days since he'd had chance to be with her and his body was aching for hers.

Arriving on time, Damon sat himself down at the bar, ordered a bourbon and waited for Jessica to show. An hour went by and there was still no sign of the blonde-haired girl who had captured Damon's interest. It was already past nine in the evening and The Grill was beginning to fill up considerably. Damon groaned. He had forgotten that a live band was playing at The Grill that night; meaning that the bar would be full to the brim with high school and college students.

Admitting defeat, Damon gulped down what remained of his bourbon and stood up to leave. He despised being forced to wait for anyone or anything. If it had been anyone but Jessica, he would have left ages ago but he hadn't. Cursing to himself about the power Jessica held over him, Damon turned to leave when he saw the young girl in question enter the bar followed by Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Stefan, and Elena.

Jessica spotted him as soon as she walked through the doors of the building. It would have been hard for her not to since she was seeking him out. She had tried to stay away; fought to keep her will power intact but it had been no use. Damon had a way of making her lose control and surrender herself to him. The feeling that she was falling for him incredibly quickly scared Jessica, especially since she was more than aware of Damon's feelings for Elena, yet the thought of staying away from him scared her even more. He made her feel alive, outrageous, sexy, and those were feelings she didn't want to lose.

Staring at the god-like man as he walked over towards the table the group had seated themselves at, Jessica felt her breath catch in her throat and a barrage of butterflies fill her tummy. She felt, rather saw, Damon take the empty seat to the right of her and dared herself not to look at him.

"Well, if it isn't the Scooby gang." Damon smirked; affording himself a brief glance at Jessica who, he noticed, was avoiding his gaze.  
"Hello, Damon." Stefan said politely. "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm here for some fun. You know the tastiest women always come out at night."

Everyone rolled their eyes at Damon and his innuendos. It was something they had become used to after two years.

"Urgh, you're disgusting, Damon." Bonnie spat out; throwing Damon a look of pure loathing.  
"You know you want me, witchy. I bet you'd taste good." Damon said, with a smirk and a wink in Bonnie's direction.  
"Oi." Jeremy shouted; not comfortable with the turn the conversation had taken.  
"Calm down, Gilbert. Bonnie really isn't my type. I prefer women who are bit more…"  
"Easy?" Caroline suggested with a sarcastic smile.  
"Well, it explains my fling with you." Damon quipped before leaving the table and a furious Caroline.

It was another hour later, with The Grill completely packed as a band played music so loud it vibrated through Jessica's body, that Damon finally approached the girl from behind as she danced to the music. Wrapping his hands around her waist, he pulled her in close to his body so her back was firmly against his chest.

"You're ignoring me." He whispered into Jessica's ear; causing her to shiver as his warm breath hit her.  
"I'm not."  
"Yes, you are and I don't like it."  
"I'm sure you'll get over it." Jessica replied with a smile on her face.

Spinning her around so she had no choice but to look at him, Damon continued to dance with Jessica; making sure to keep his moves as clean as possible so as not to attract the attention of Caroline, his brother, or anyone else.

"You were late."  
"I told you, Damon, I was busy. I'm not here to be at your beck and call."  
"I hate being made to wait."  
"I'm sorry. I'm sure I can find a way to make it up to you." Jessica stated as she stared into Damon's blue eyes.  
"Oh, I can think of a few ways." Damon smirked.

Across the room, Bonnie watched in disbelief at Damon dancing with Jessica. Given half a chance, Bonnie was sure Damon would not hesitate to try and get the girl into bed. She was thankful that, from where she stood, Jessica did not seem to be falling for Damon's charm. Bonnie could only imagine the drama that would arise if Damon bedded Caroline's younger sister.

Stalking over to where Damon and Jessica were stood dancing together, Bonnie glared at Damon and cleared her throat to alert him to her presence.

"Yes, judgey?" Damon asked, noticing Bonnie standing close by and instantly dropping his hands so he no longer touched Jessica's body.

Ignoring Damon, Bonnie turned her attention to Jessica and gave the girl a bright smile.

"Hey, Jess, come and dance with me. Jeremy refuses to dance."  
"Sure." Jessica smiled; leaving Damon behind and walking off with Bonnie.

Jessica had become close friends with Bonnie when she started dating Jeremy and although she had friends at school her own age, Jessica preferred spending her time with Bonnie and Jeremy.

Damon spent the next hour and a half drinking bourbon and smiling to himself as he watched Jessica dance with wild abandon next to Bonnie. He was pissed that Bonnie had so easily taken Jessica from him, and effectively ruined his chances of having sex with her that night. He wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to hold out. Of course, he could have almost any woman he wanted in the place but the only one he wanted, besides Elena, was out of his reach for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello darlings :) Two updates in one day. I had sudden inspiration for this story and I just had to write. I have some good things coming up shortly for these two so keep reading. Enjoy! xx**

* * *

It was a week later, already half way through the month of October, when Damon finally found an opportunity to get Jessica alone. He had seen her walking home from school and took his chance; grabbing her arm and walking swiftly next to her.

"Where have you been hiding, Baby Forbes?"  
"No-where. I've just been busy with school."  
"Anyone would think you were avoiding me."  
"You're beginning to sound like a jealous boyfriend, Damon." Jessica laughed.  
"Maybe I am, but that's because you're no-where to be found."  
"I told you, I'm busy with school. Not all of us are immortal beings. Besides, can't you just find someone else to have sex with when I'm not there?"

Jessica hated saying such things but she knew she had to be realistic. As much as she despised the thought of Damon being with anyone else, he wasn't her boyfriend. Their relationship could only be considered friends with benefits at best, and it was a struggle for Jessica to remain casual around Damon when she so desperately wanted him to feel for her what he felt for Elena.

"I can but I don't want to."  
"Why not?"  
"I like you, Baby Forbes." Damon stated; stopping Jessica in the middle of the street and staring straight into her brown eyes. "And I know you like me."

Jessica felt her breathing stop for a second at Damon's words. She was unsure what he meant and she did not want to get her hopes up.

"Of course I like you, Damon. You're my friend."  
"I think you like me a little bit more than that." Damon said; his voice low and his eyes displaying lust.  
"I like having sex with you, there's a difference."

Damon knew she wasn't telling him the whole truth. He had known Jessica for two years and had spent the last month engaging in a sexual relationship with her. She knew he was a vampire and accepted him for it; she knew the terrible things he had done in the past; knew the honourable and heroic things he had done too. What she didn't know, however, was how every time they had sex, her defences came crashing down and Damon was given an insight into Jessica's mind. He was afforded a look into her dreams; her desires; even her deepest fears.

What Damon had found, the last time he had taken Jessica to his bed, was that the young girl had strong feelings for him. It had almost floored him when he first felt it; the rush of affection that radiated from her mind. He didn't say a word to Jessica; he knew she would be embarrassed if he did so and would most likely deny her feelings.

It flattered him knowing that Jessica felt something towards him. Coupled with the fact that she had chosen him to take away her innocence and to explore her sexual side with, Damon was overcome with the urge to make Jessica admit what she felt for him.

"Whatever you say, darling."  
"Damon, is there something in particular you wanted?" Jessica said with a sigh.  
"You."  
"Not now, Damon. I've had a long day and I'm hungry."  
"Fine. Then have dinner with me."  
"What?"

Jessica had not expected Damon to say such a thing. She had expected some sexual remark; not an invitation to dinner.

"You heard me. We can't have you operating heavy machinery on an empty stomach." Damon smirked.  
"You're so crude."  
"You love it."

Altering their journey, Damon turned down a street he knew led to The Grill and directed Jessica towards the building. They reached the bar within just a few minutes and took their seats at a booth in the corner at the far end of the place.

Jessica couldn't stop herself from admiring his striking beauty as Damon shrugged off his leather jacket and grabbed a menu so he could decide on his order.

"The Grill? Really, Damon? You're such a cheap date." Jessica joked; expecting Damon to joke back.  
"I'll take you out on a proper date one day. No woman who goes on a date with Damon Salvatore is ever left dissatisfied." Damon replied; his tone serious. "But right now, The Grill will have to do."  
"It's fine." Jessica said; not knowing what else to say.

Ordering a cheese burger and fries, Jessica watched Damon shake his head slightly at her and smile.

"What? What's so funny?" Jessica pouted.  
"Nothing. I just like a girl with an appetite. It's refreshing seeing a girl order something other than a salad."  
"I hate salad." Jessica said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "I love food. I have an appetite."  
"Oh, I know. I know exactly how insatiable your appetite is."  
"Damon."  
"What?" Damon asked with mock innocence.  
"You know what." Jessica replied with a roll of her eyes.

Chatting excitedly as they devoured their food, Jessica felt her hunger pangs disappear only to be replaced with butterflies once more. Being with Damon was so easy and it made her feel good. He made her laugh constantly throughout their meal and by the end of it, both her cheeks and stomach were hurting from laughing and smiling so much.

"You should smile more often, Baby Forbes. It makes you look good."  
"You don't need to compliment me, Damon. You're going to get laid. Anyway, I smile plenty."

It saddened Damon a little that Jessica thought he was only complimenting her so he could get her into bed. She truly did have a stunning smile and he had wanted her to know it.

"Jess, I didn't say that to get into your pants. I don't need to compliment you to do that; I just have to take off my shirt."  
"Then why say it?"  
"Because you really do have a nice smile and you don't smile enough. Getting laid is just a very good bonus."

Damon saw a faint blush begin to form on Jessica's cheeks and he grinned. She could be tough and feisty when she wanted to be but underneath it all, she was soft. Doing her best not to smile, Jessica straightened her face and stared into Damon's eyes; ignoring the butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

"Speaking of getting laid…" Jessica began.  
"Grab your bag."

Throwing some money down on the table, Damon allowed Jessica to leave the booth before him and her followed her out. He needed to be inside of her with a burning passion; it had been too long. Grinning with excitement as he thought about all the naughty things he would be getting up to in just a few minutes time, Damon exited The Grill quickly and crashed straight into Jessica's back as she stopped abruptly outside the bar.

"Hi, mom."  
"Jessica, what are you doing here?" Liz asked her daughter before noticing Damon stood behind her. "Oh, hello, Damon."  
"Liz." Damon smiled at the woman he considered his friend.  
"What are you two doing here?"  
"Damon bought me dinner. I didn't know if you'd be home and I didn't want to eat alone."  
"Oh, well that's very kind of you, Damon. Thank you for taking care of Jessica."

Liz smiled warmly at Damon who returned her smile.

"It's no problem, Liz. I was already here and I know how busy you are."  
"Thank you anyway. I hope she wasn't any bother."  
"Mom!"  
"No, she wasn't. She was a delight."

Damon was being truthful. He really had, had a delightful time eating dinner with Jessica. The atmosphere between them, although underlined with sexual desire, wasn't filled with tension or judgement. When he was in Jessica's company, Damon did not get the sensation that he was being condemned. The young girl made him smile and made him feel accepted.

"Mom, why are you here anyway?" Jessica asked, confused by her mother's appearance.  
"I got off work early. It's been a quiet day so I left. The others will call if they need me. I thought I'd spend the night with my girls."  
"That sounds great. I'll call Caroline." Jessica stated with genuine excitement. She missed spending time with her mother.

Knowing that his plans of being intimate with Jessica had been foiled yet again, Damon sighed quietly.

"I better get going. I'll leave you ladies to your night."  
"Goodbye, Damon and thank you once again."  
"You're welcome, Liz. Have a good night."

Jessica looked on as Damon walked away and disappointment filled her. He hadn't even said goodbye to her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy and review my lovelies :D xxx**

* * *

It was three in the morning when Stefan heard Damon leaving the Boarding House. Getting up gently from his bed in order to avoid waking a sleeping Elena, Stefan crept over to his bedroom window and sneaked a look through the curtains. It was pitch black outside but Stefan could see perfectly. From his spot, Stefan watched Damon walk away from their home until he lost sight of him. Sighing, he wondered what Damon could be up to at such an ungodly hour and hoped that his brother would stay out of trouble. Creeping back over to his bed, Stefan resumed his position next to Elena and let sleep wash over him; making the decision to ask Damon about his whereabouts in the morning.

* * *

Damon smiled happily to himself as he made the journey over to the home of The Forbes family. He had been greatly disappointed earlier that day when he had been forced to hand Jessica over to her mother and thus; effectively give up on spending any intimate time with the girl. However, he had found an ingenious solution to his problem and had used it to his full advantage. He had placed a dream in Jessica's mind when he knew she would be sleeping. A dream so devilishly sexy Damon was sure Jessica would be ready and waiting for him the moment he reached her home.

* * *

_Hot sun beat down on Jessica, warming her skin as it reflected off the glittering surface of the lake water. The sky was a bright blue; bluer than Jessica had ever seen it before and the water she was swimming in matched the sky. It took her a minute to realise that she was completely naked and she wondered why that would be. She never went swimming without a bikini on._

_Looking at her surroundings, Jessica could see a building in the near distance and instantly recognised it as The Gilbert Lake House. She had been there on a number of occasions during her childhood and had many fond memories of summers spent chasing after Jeremy, her sister, and Elena as their families looked on._

_Enjoying the sensation of the warm water and hot sun on her naked skin, Jessica sighed with happiness and let herself revel in the sensations she was feeling. The touch of fingertips trailing across her shoulders startled Jessica and she let out a scream that was muffled by one of Damon's hands._

_"You look so good when you're all wet." Damon purred; his breath hitting the inside of Jessica's ear and sending a shiver of pleasure through her body._

_Removing his hand slowly from Jessica's mouth, Damon felt her chest rise and fall as she took a deep breath. Her held her tightly by the waist and placed a series of rough kisses up and down her neck and across her shoulders; biting the skin on her shoulders gently._

_With his free hand, Damon made a path over the supple skin of Jessica's thighs and all the way up until he reached her breasts. Squeezing them both lightly, Damon heard a quiet moan escape from Jessica's mouth and he allowed himself a smirk as he continued kissing her neck._

_The water surrounding them lapped up against their naked bodies and Jessica feel herself becoming wetter in more than one sense. Damon knew just how to touch her; how to play her body; how to give her the release she was beginning to so desperately crave._

_Moving his hand slowly back down Jessica's body, Damon let it rest between her legs; feeling Jessica struggle for breath as his fingers brushed against her sensitive bundle of nerves._

_"Damon…" Jessica groaned out._

_Damon's expert fingers were giving her just enough pleasure to make her body feel as if it were about to burst, but not enough to give her the orgasm she badly needed. His touches were pure torture and Jessica didn't know how much more she would be able to take from him._

_"Yes?" Damon asked smugly._

_From the breathless pants escaping from Jessica's lips and the arching of her body against his, Damon could tell that he was exciting the young girl. It worked to his advantage that he was the only guy ever to explore her body fully; only he knew what drove Jessica crazy with passion and desire, and he was using this knowledge to bring her to the brink and back._

_"Damon… please…" begged Jessica. She was so close she could almost feel it but Damon was refusing to let her fall over the edge._

_Smirking triumphantly at his ability to make Jessica beg for him, Damon continued in his slow, torturous movements; ignoring the pleas that filled his ears._

_"Damon!" Jessica shouted; clutching the hand Damon had firmly placed between her legs in an effort to get him to go faster._

_Paying no attention to Jessica's words and actions, Damon did not falter in his pace. Bringing his mouth up to her ear, Damon whispered into it softly._

_"I've got better things planned for you tonight."_

* * *

Jessica woke, startled, to find Damon lying on top of her bed covers next to her; a wide grin plastered on his beautiful face as he looked over at her. Jessica was surprised to find Damon beside her and his presence only added to the painful, sexual ache she could feel in between her thighs.

"Damon!" Jessica hissed quietly. She did not want to alert her mother or Caroline to Damon's forbidden presence. "What are you doing here?"  
"Did you have a nice dream?"  
"What?"

Confused by what Damon was saying, Jessica frowned slightly. Damon couldn't possibly know about her dream involving him. She had never been one for talking in her sleep, so it was impossible for him to know what she had been dreaming about just seconds before she had woken up.

"It must have been good. I can smell you." Damon replied, smirking.  
"I- It was a rubbish dream, actually."  
"Oh, really?"  
"Yes." Jessica stated; sounding more confident than she felt as Damon rolled over and pressed his body to hers.  
"That's a shame. I thought you looked incredibly sexy in the water; writhing about under my fingers." Damon said, straight-faced.  
"How did y-"

Suddenly, a realisation hit Jessica.

"Did you put that dream in my head?!"  
"It wasn't my best work but it did the trick."  
"You. Absolute. Jackass." Jessica murmured through gritted teeth.  
"You very clearly loved it."  
"Stay out of my head, Damon. I don't want you doing that again. It's unnerving."

Jessica was angry; extremely angry. She felt violated. She wanted nothing more than to scream furiously at Damon but she knew that would wake her mother and Caroline, and would result in a lot of awkward questions being asked.

Settling for giving him the silent treatment, Jessica glared at Damon before turning her back on him.

Damon sighed. It was obvious that Jessica was severely unhappy with him in that moment, and he wondered if he had crossed a line when he entered her sleeping mind and manipulated her dream. Clearly, Jessica thought so.

Trailing his fingers up and down her arm, Damon rested his weight on one of his shoulders; propping himself up so he could see Jessica properly. Kissing her cheek softly, Damon proceeded to brush Jessica's silky blonde hair away from her face.

"I'm sorry." Damon whispered. "Don't be mad."

Jessica took no notice of Damon's apology. She was still far too angry to accept that he was apologising for his actions and for upsetting her.

"Jessica, please."  
"No."  
"I'm sorry."  
"I don't care."  
"Come on, don't be angry with me. I said I was sorry. Let's kiss and make-up."  
"I don't want to. I hate you." Jessica pouted.  
"No, you don't."  
"Yes, I do."  
"You're body certainly doesn't. C'mon, Baby Forbes. Let's be friends again. It's much better for the both of us."

Groaning, Jessica could sense her will power weakening. Her affection for Damon was outweighing her anger at him for invading her mind.

"Fine." Jessica sighed; feeling Damon smile against the skin of her cheek.

Rolling over on to her back so she now faced him, Jessica stared up into Damon's ocean blue eyes before pressing her lips to his. He was right, after all, her body loved him and his touch and she needed it more than she needed air in that second.

Allowing Jessica to take his jacket off and undo the buttons of his black shirt, Damon smirked.

"Good girl."

* * *

Waking for the second time, Jessica carefully opened her eyes, trying to ignore the stinging sensation that occurred as they adjusted to the light in her room, and looked at her clock on the bedside table.

Rolling over, Jessica's eyes met with an image of a sleeping, naked Damon; the bed sheets stopping just at the bottom of his bare back. His raven-black haired was ruffled and his mouth was curled into a half smile. Jessica wanted to stroke his face; she had never seen him look so peaceful, but she stopped herself. To do so would be an action way beyond their intimacy level.

"Damon." Jessica whispered, shaking his shoulder gently.  
"Yes?" Damon asked, keeping his eyes closed.

He did not want to move. He was unbelievably comfortable and happy.

"It's half six. You need to go." Jessica stated, climbing out of bed.  
"No, you need to get back into bed." Damon said; grabbing her, pulling her back down and spooning her.  
"Damon, I've got school and my mom will be up in a minute. Do you really want her to catch you here?"  
"I'll be really quiet."  
"I still have school to go to."  
"Leave it. Just for today. Stay in bed with me."  
"You're such a bad influence, Damon."  
"Babe, I'm all bad." Damon smirked; his eyes twinkling with lust.  
"Urgh… no, I can't. Go home, Damon."  
"Fine. But I expect to see you tonight, Baby Forbes."

Damon released Jessica from his grip and was fully dressed within seconds. He eyed her as she stood before him; her blonde hair ruffled from sex and her naked body hidden from him by her bathrobe. It was just a few hours before that he was deep inside her making her moan out his name and Damon couldn't wait to do it again.

"I'll see you tonight." Damon said, kissing Jessica lightly on the cheek before exiting through her bedroom window.

* * *

"Where have you been, Damon?" Stefan asked his older brother as soon as he walked through the door.  
"Christ, Stefan, you're as bad a guard dog."  
"Where were you sneaking off to at three in the morning?"

Damon froze. He had not known Stefan had seen him leave during the night.

"I went in search of the Easter Bunny."  
"You're so funny, Damon. Really, you crack me up."  
"Don't ask me about things that don't concern you then."  
"I just want to know why you were sneaking out like a teenager."  
"I wasn't. I was just taking a stroll."  
"For four hours?"  
"Yep." Damon said, smiling.  
"Are you ever going to tell me where you spent the night?"  
"Nope."

Walking away from Stefan, Damon made his way up to his bedroom and locked the door; heading straight for the shower. He would rather have still been in bed with Jessica. It would be the thought of seeing Jessica again that evening which would get him through his day of baby-sitting Stefan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my darlings :) This seems to be the only one of my stories I have any inspiration for at the moment. Which is bad for my other stories but good for this one :D Thank you for following and reading, but please gift me a little review. Reviews=love and one very happy writer. xxx**

* * *

It was during second period, as Jessica sat through History class and listened to her teacher spout off fact after fact on The Civil War, that she felt her phone vibrate in her lap. She always kept her phone there when in School; opting to message Jeremy when her mind went numb with boredom.

Thankful that she was sat at the back of the classroom and that her teacher had turned their back, Jessica carefully opened the message on her phone, expecting it to be Jeremy, but smiled sweetly when she read the text from Damon.

_Wish you were here._

Not wanting to reply and risk being caught by her teacher, Jessica let her phone rest in one of her hands under the desk and turned her attention back to the lesson. It was less than a minute later when she felt her phone vibrate with an incoming message once more.

_Stefan is driving me crazy. This house would be much more fun if you were here with me…_

Again, less than a minute passed before another message buzzed through on her phone.

_…naked._

_We could be having so much fun right now._

_You know you want to._

_I could be making you scream my name._

_You could be having the best orgasm of your life and instead, you chose to go to school._

Jessica's smile widened as she read each message; her body tingling with anticipation as she awaited another. She had instantly regretted going to School but there had been no choice available to her. Staying in bed with Damon wasn't an option; it was a torturous temptation.

The wait for the next message was long and the lesson was nearing its end, when she finally felt the familiar vibration signalling that she had received another message.

_Imagine it… My mouth could be on your nipples. Tugging and teasing them. You know how much you like it when I bite them gently._

The bell to indicate the lesson was over rang out loudly and Jessica let out a small groan as she read the message. The moment she saw the words a flame of lust was lit. She had, had sex less than eight hours before but her body began to ache as if it hadn't had a release in weeks, not hours.

Arriving at her next lesson, Jessica took her seat and for the umpteenth time that morning, felt her phone go off in her lap. Knowing that the messages were most probably only going to become more explicit as they went along, Jessica hesitated before finally reading the message.

_Stop ignoring me._

Jessica had expected another sexual message but once again, Damon had managed to surprise her. Replying to his messages were out of the question though. If she was caught, Jessica would be in big trouble.

A few more minutes passed before her phone buzzed again but this time, she did not read the message. She was already distracted and her entire body was tingling with sexual desire. Her phone went off three more times before the end of the lesson; each one left unread until she exited the classroom and plucked up enough courage to read them.

_Answer me._

_This is just plain rude._

_Answer me or I'm coming there to get you._

_Fine. Have it your way._

Staring at the numerous messages, Jessica was struck with fear as she read the final two. Surely, he would not dare to come and collect her half way through the school day. It would be suspicious if she suddenly didn't turn up to her remaining lessons that day.

Looking at the time stamp for the last message, Jessica saw that over twenty minutes had passed since the message was sent and knowing Damon, she knew he was more than capable of reaching the school in less time than that. Knowing that she had a free period for the hour, Jessica moved against the crowds of students making their way to their next lessons and headed down the corridor towards the exit for the school. She just had to find somewhere to hide out until she could be sure that Damon wasn't at the school.

She had just opened the door that led to the parking lot when she came face to face with a smirking Damon; his blue eyes smouldering with lust.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Damon's tone was light but his body language oozed desire and lust, and Jessica felt dizzy just by his presence. She could feel a familiar pooling begin to form in her panties and her breath caught in her throat; preventing her from replying to Damon's question.

Damon continued to smirk as he walked forwards; letting the door close behind him and forcing Jessica to walk backwards with every step he took towards her.

Finally finding her voice as her back hit the hard wall of the corridor, Jessica stared into Damon's eyes.

"What are you doing here, Damon?"  
"I came to make sure you were alive. You weren't answering my messages."  
"I'm in school!" Jessica hissed; not wanting to alert the attention of any passing teachers or students that may be wondering around. "Besides, your messages were… dirty."  
"Dirty?" Damon said, with a smile on his face.  
"Yes. Anyway, you're supposed to be with Stefan."  
"He's being all broody. It was making me crazy. I needed to see you."  
"You'd have seen me tonight. Could you really not have waited?"  
"Nope."  
"Why not?"

Damon pressed his body closer to Jessica's and brushed a stray hair away from her face; cupping her soft cheek in the palm of his hand. Leaning down so he could whisper in her ear, Damon spoke quietly and with great tenderness.

"I missed you."

Jessica froze. Damon froze. That was not what he had been intending to say. He was about to tell Jessica that he wanted to kiss her; to ravage her; to make her his again, but instead, a little bit of truth had slipped out.

He blamed it on Jessica as he continued to stand there and stare at her silently. It was her fault. She was the one who had feelings for him. He cared about her, yes, and he more than enjoyed engaging in sex with her, but when had he begun to miss her? Not just miss her body but actually miss her?

Frowning, Damon dropped his hand away from Jessica's shocked face and let it fall to his side; his fists balling up in frustration.

"I have to go." Damon stated before storming off down the corridor and out of the school.

Looking on, Jessica did not make any attempt to prevent Damon from leaving. She could not quite understand his sudden change in mood or why he looked so conflicted. It was more than she could ever hope for that Damon might one day see her as more than a friend who he occasionally had sex with, but Jessica was a smart girl and she knew that she was not the girl Damon truly wanted.

* * *

Two weeks passed by and Damon kept his distance from Jessica. He was still reeling from what he had said. Three words. They weren't even the important three words everyone wants to hear, but they were more than enough to shake Damon up. He loved Elena, that much he was still sure of. It still hurt when he saw her happy because of Stefan, and he was still jealous that it was Stefan, and not he, who got to feel Elena's kiss. Yet, there was something deep inside of him, an emotion he was trying desperately to suppress, that kept him from wanting and pursuing Elena like he used to.

Thinking back, Damon realised that only four weeks had passed since he rescued Jessica from her attacker. A month. It was no time at all, especially for a vampire like himself, but so much had happened in that time. He had begun a sexual relationship with Jessica Forbes, taken away her innocence, found that she had feelings for him, and realised that he was becoming rather attached to her. How it had happened, Damon couldn't even say.

On the one hand, there was the part of him that still yearned for Elena but on the other, there was a part of him that yearned for Jessica and wanted her to admit her affections towards him. It was this part, the bit of him that wanted so desperately to be loved wholly and unconditionally, that had led him to admit missing Jessica. Even as he lay there in his bed, looking up at the ceiling, Damon couldn't get her face out of his mind. The memories of his fingers tracing patterns over her silky smooth skin, as she slept beside him the last time they had sex, haunted Damon's mind. He still remembered the silent scream of affection Jessica's mind sent out as he was inside of her.

During his time of solitude, Damon had spent many hours thinking and came to realise that his previous experiences with love had left him seriously damaged. Katherine and Elena both preferred Stefan. They had both used his love for them when it suited them best; when they needed his help and knew he would not refuse them. Jessica, however, had not asked a single thing of him. She had not once admitted her true feelings to him or manipulated him. She had only ever been there whenever he needed her. True, Jessica's mood swings gave him whiplash but Damon knew it had been his own fault.

There was a quality about Jessica that excited him. He was never quite sure what she was going to say or do next and he liked that. She was constantly surprising him. With Elena, however, Damon knew exactly was he was getting. She was kind, funny, beautiful, and smart. Yet, she also used him; berated him when he tried to help her; judged him when he chose her life over those of others. There was no winning with Elena. It was obvious she wanted his attention but she was not willing to give herself to him. Damon deserved more. He deserved better and out there, there was a girl who wanted him and only him, he just had to get her to admit it.

* * *

"Where are you going in such a rush?" Stefan asked as he watched Damon hurriedly shove on his jacket and grab his car keys.  
"Out." Damon replied, not bothering to turn his head and look at his brother as he answered him.

Damon did not remain in the house long enough for Stefan to speak to him further. It was already past seven in the evening and the sky was darkening rapidly. Driving as fast as the legal speed limit would allow, Damon arrived at Jessica's house and parked his car. Hesitating only for a moment, he exited the car and walked up to the white door of the house.

He had no clue whether Jessica was home but he did not care. An apology was in order. Knocking gently on the door, Damon ran his fingers through his ruffled hair while he waited for someone to answer the door to him.

Jessica walked down the hall towards the door and stopped. The glass pane in the door allowed her to see that Damon was standing outside. She felt her heart skip a beat when her eyes met his and he flashed her a stunning smile. The urge to open the door and kiss him was overwhelming but she had to remind herself that her mother was home, and that she was still mad at Damon. He hadn't so much as looked at her in two weeks and she had ended up feeling like a piece of trash. Her emotions were all over the places and she was constantly confused. Damon had seemed sincere when he said he had missed her, yet, he had treated her as if she did not exist for the last two weeks.

Opening the door a crack, Jessica stood with her weight supported on the frame. Her eyes glared straight at Damon's face and she watched his smile falter as she addressed him.

"What do you want?"  
"I came to apologise."

Jessica remained silent. Instead, just continuing to stare at Damon and make him feel uncomfortable as he stood on her porch.

"I'm sorry for being a dick."  
"Go home, Damon."  
"Just let me apologise."  
"I just have. Now go home. I don't want to talk to you."  
"Jessica…"  
"Damon, you haven't spoken to me in two weeks!"

Jessica stopped herself before she went any further and lowered her voice. Trying to regain her composure, she took a deep breath before speaking again.

"I'm not your girlfriend, Damon. Don't start treating me like Elena treats you."

With that, Jessica slowly shut the door and returned to her room; not once looking back to see if Damon was still standing there.

Damon sighed unhappily. He would have to prove himself. He wasn't entirely sure what it was he wanted; whether he wanted a relationship or not. All he knew was that he wanted to want him again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here we go my darlings :) Thank you for reading and reviewing and a very big thank you to alwaysnnever, who never fails to brighten my day with her reviews :D **

* * *

"Damon, are you okay?" asked Elena.

It had not passed her attention that Damon had been acting differently than usual the previous few weeks. If he was not locking himself away in his room for days on end, then he was sat in The Grill all day long drinking.

"I'm fine, Elena." Damon responded, taking a sip of his bourbon.

He had ventured out of his room only minutes before in search of alcohol and a blood bag.

Although she didn't believe a word he was saying, Elena knew not to push Damon. He would come to her in his own time. Sighing, she accepted Damon's answer and changed the subject.

"We're going to my family's lake house tomorrow for a few days to celebrate Stefan's birthday."  
"No, thanks."  
"He's your brother, Damon."  
"Seeing you too all lovey dovey for an entire weekend is not my idea of fun."  
"It's not just us. Bonnie and Jeremy are going too."  
"Oh, yay! A witch who hates me. Can't wait!" replied Damon, sarcastically.  
"Caroline and Tyler will be there as well, and Jessica."

At the mention of the youngest Forbes sister's name, Damon's attention perked up. It had been four days since he'd seen her last, when she refused to accept his apology, and he had been miserable ever since. The thought of spending the weekend with a bunch of people he knew didn't like him very much, filled him with dread. Yet, if Jessica was going to be there then so would he.

"Fine. What time do we leave?"

Elena had expected Damon to put up more of a fight than he actually had, and so she was astonished that he relented so easily.

"Tomorrow morning at eight."  
"I'll see you bright and early then." Damon smiled before heading off towards his room.  
"Thank you, Damon. It means a lot to me."

Giving Elena a small smile, Damon walked away from her view completely and retreated to his room. Stripping off, Damon headed straight for the shower and sighed happily when he felt the hot water hit his skin. There would be no way for Jessica to avoid him once they reached the lake house. She would have no choice but to hear him out and accept his apology once and for all.

* * *

"Jess, hurry up! Stefan and Elena will be here soon." Caroline shouted upstairs to her younger sister.

Jessica appeared a second later with her travel bag; fully packed and ready to go. She was excited to be getting out of Mystic Falls for a short time and away from Damon. He was in her thoughts far too often.

Entering the living room, Jessica found her sister waiting for her along with Jeremy, Bonnie, and Tyler. Grinning happily at them all as she greeted them, Jessica placed her bag in the pile with the others and sat down to wait for Stefan and Elena to arrive. Adding up the number of people who were going to the lake house for the weekend, Jessica came to the realisation that there were too many to fit in Elena's car.

"Hey, Caroline?"  
"Yeah?"  
"How are we getting to the lake house? Are we taking your car too?"  
"No."  
"Then whose car are we taking? We won't all fit into Elena's."

Before Caroline was able to respond, the door bell rang and she left the room to answer it. A few seconds later, Stefan and Elena walked in; smiling affectionately at everyone.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Elena asked.

Nodding, Jessica grabbed her bag and followed everyone out of the house. She still had no idea how they were all going to make it to the lake house, but when she saw Damon leaning against the hood of his car, it instantly became clear to her. Unable to stop herself from smiling when she saw him, she slowly walked down the porch steps towards him; meeting his eyes.

"Hello, Baby Forbes." Damon whispered into her ear.  
"Hi."

Around them, the other members of the group were bickering about who would travel in which car, with Bonnie and Caroline both stating that they did not want to ride with Damon for the hours it would take to get to the lake house.

"Are you still mad at me?"

Taking a moment to think about it, Jessica stared into Damon's blue eyes and felt herself begin to melt.

"Yes, but you are my friend. So, I'll forgive you for being a selfish dick just this once." Jessica replied with a smirk on her face.

Minutes before she had wanted nothing more than to escape Damon but now, as he stood before her looking as magnificent as he always did, Jessica wanted nothing more than to crash her lips into his. Her need for him was beginning to build already and it was becoming obvious that the next few days would be torturous for her.

"I'll make it up to you."  
"You'd better."

Taking Jessica's weekend bag from her hands, Damon placed it in the boot of his car and walked back around to open the passenger door for her. Seeing this, Caroline stopped her arguing and approached her younger sister.

"Jess, what are you doing?"  
"I'm riding with Damon. Somebody has to and you and Bonnie are bickering like school children."  
"Fine." Caroline sighed. "You had better take care of her, Damon." She warned.

Caroline tolerated Damon because of her friendship with Stefan and Elena, but she did not trust him. She knew the journey would only take a couple of hours at most, yet Caroline knew that a few hours was all Damon needed to corrupt her younger sister.

Against her better judgement, Caroline allowed her sister to ride with Damon and eventually the group set off on their journey to the lake house, with Jessica, Jeremy, and Bonnie travelling with Damon.

* * *

It was approaching eleven in the morning when they finally arrived at their destination. The November weather was chilly and a fine rain poured down as they all eagerly made their made into the lake house.

Despite the coldness of the weather, Jessica stopped to admire the view of the lake before entering the house.

"I'm afraid it's too cold for us to go swimming in the lake."

Damon's voice was a whisper and his tone of voice was teasing. Jessica knew that he was referring to the dream he planted in her mind weeks before, and she felt herself blush at the memory of it.

"Keep your hands and dreams to yourself this weekend." Jessica warned Damon.

She wasn't sure she'd be able to stay away from him if he did otherwise. A smile played on Damon's lips as he followed Jessica inside the house. He couldn't promise her that he wouldn't try to seduce her.

* * *

"So.." Caroline asked an hour later after everyone had unpacked. "What does everyone want to do first?"  
"I think we should get some food." Elena responded.

She had checked the cupboards only minutes ago and had found no hint of food.

"I saw a town a few miles back. We could get some food there." Stefan pointed out.  
"Great. Let's go." Elena said, grabbing her car keys and heading towards the door.

Caroline, Tyler, and Stefan followed her automatically but stopped when they realised the rest of the group had remained rooted to the spot.

"Are you guys coming?" Caroline directed to her friends.  
"We don't all need to go. We can stay behind and get this place ready for tonight." Bonnie replied.  
"Good idea. We'll be back soon."

With the departure of their friends, the remaining four stared at each other.

"Hey, Jer, how about a game of Twister? I found it in the games cupboard."  
"Not a chance." Jeremy laughed. "I learnt my lesson last time."  
"What happened last time?" Bonnie asked, intrigued.  
"I won." Jessica grinned.  
"And…" Jeremy prompted.  
"And… I may have broken Jeremy's wrist in the process."  
"May have?! I was in agony for weeks!" Jeremy shouted; his smile wide. "No, I'm not playing. You're on your own."  
"You suck!" Jessica shouted.

She watched Jeremy walk away with Bonnie and heard the door to their bedroom shut. She had a pretty good idea of what they were getting up to and she groaned. It was another reminder of how sexually frustrated she was.

"I'll play with you." Damon stated; his breath hitting the back of Jessica's neck.

He felt her body tense up as he placed his hands on her waist and nipped at the exposed skin of her shoulder. Jessica held her breath. The sensation of his warm hands on her body was already starting to affect her far more than it should be. She had to remind herself that Bonnie and Jeremy were upstairs, and she would have a lot of explaining to do if she was caught in a compromising position with Damon.

"Didn't I tell you to keep your hands to yourself?"  
"You did. I didn't listen." Damon smirked; his hands now sneaking beneath Jessica's red vest-top.  
"Clearly."

Keeping one hand firmly on Jessica's stomach, Damon let the other creep down until his fingers were brushing against the top of her black jeans.

"Damon…" Jessica moaned out; her breath heavy as she felt a familiar wetness begin to seep from her. "What are you doing?"

Her eyes were shut tight with pleasure and Damon let his hand sink into her pants and down past the barrier of her lace panties.

"I'm making it up to you."

Groaning, Jessica wanted nothing more than to give in to Damon but she repressed her urges and pushed his hands away from her body; turning to see a look of disappointment on his face.

"Not here. Not now."  
"Jess…" Damon began; edging further towards her and causing the girl to walk backwards until her back hit the wall.  
"Damon, we can't."  
"At least let me kiss you. Just one kiss. That's all I ask."  
"Just one kiss?" Jessica questioned him; knowing that one kiss was all it would take for the rest of her will power to crumble.  
"Just one, and then I'll leave you alone until we get back to Mystic Falls."

Damon watched Jessica with intensity as she bit her lower lip and stared into his eyes. Leaning in to take her mouth with his, Damon smirked. It had been weeks since he had kissed Jessica and every bit of him was burning with longing for her. He was going to take great pleasure in stealing a kiss from her.

However, Damon never received the kiss he so desperately wanted. The slamming of a car door alerted the couple to the presence of the returning group and Jessica pushed Damon away from. Running up to her room for the weekend, Jessica shut herself away before Caroline, Stefan, Elena, and Tyler had even entered the house. She was so aroused it was killing her and she didn't need her sister knowing it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy and review my darlings :) xxx**

* * *

Music blared out and Damon watched Jessica from the corner of the room. The group had been partying for hours now and were well and truly intoxicated; having consumed numerous bottles of hard liquor. From where he sat, Damon looked on as all four women danced together; laughing and screaming as they stumbled into one another. His gaze kept flickering Jessica and the smile she wore on her face. It felt good to see her smiling but Damon wished he was the reason for it and not the party they were throwing.

Besides him, Damon heard Tyler address him and he briefly drew his attention away from Jessica and towards Tyler.

"You should be more careful, Damon. You shouldn't be looking at her like that." Tyler stated.

He was not trying to piss Damon off; only offer him some friendly advice.

"I don't know what you're on about, Tyler." Damon responded; taking a sip of his beer.  
"Caroline will have your balls on a platter if you touch her sister."  
"Who said I wanted Jessica?"  
"I'm just saying, mate. Be careful. You don't want to go there."

Damon fell silent for a moment. Was it really so obvious?

"I think you're forgetting that Elena's the one I want."  
"I'm just saying it how I see it." Tyler said; holding his hands up in mock surrender before walking away and joining Jeremy and Stefan.

Damon downed the rest of his beer whilst he stared at the two women in his life. They were so very different from one another, it was a wonder to Damon how he found himself wanting both of them. Looks aside, Jessica was much more care-free than Elena; less stubborn; more spontaneous; and overall, she was less judgemental and a lot more forgiving than Elena. Damon never felt as if he had to justify himself when he was around Jessica; even when he did things that hurt her, he was much more willing to apologise because he knew she would not hold it against him.

As each day passed by, he had to remind himself that Elena was the one he wanted. She was the woman he had been pining after since the day he met her; even when he had been searching for Katherine. Jessica was just a fling. It would never work between the two of them, no matter how good them seemed together.

Needing some space, Damon headed to the kitchen and slipped out of the back door when he was sure no one was looking. It was already past midnight, and Damon was thankful for his advanced eye sight as he walked around the perimeter of the house and down towards the dock that overlooked the lake.

Leaning against the wooden platform, Damon sighed. It had been nearly two months since he began his secret relationship with Jessica. Well, if that's what you could call it, Damon thought to himself. He wasn't sure if relationship was the correct word but there were no others available to him that adequately described what they were. Hell, even Damon didn't know what they were.

"Damon?"

Elena's voice rang out into the darkness of the night and caught Damon's attention. Eventually, with the help of her phone's light, she found him.

"Are you okay?" She asked him; her voice betraying how concerned she was for him.  
"I'm fine, Elena."  
"What are you doing out here?"

She could barely see him and the cold wind was biting at her skin; making her miss the warmth of the lake house.

"Shouldn't you be inside. It is Stefan's birthday after all." Damon said, avoiding Elena's question.  
"I came to see if you were okay, and he's your brother. You should be in there too."  
"I needed some fresh air."  
"I know you, Damon, and you've never needed fresh air in all the time we've been friends. What's going on?"

Damon could feel Elena's eyes bearing into him and he turned his face away from hers, biting his lower lip slightly. The silence was deafening and Elena knew Damon was not going to confide in her. He had been pulling away from her more and more lately and she was struggling to understand why. She had racked her brains trying to come up with an answer for why Damon seemed to be so uninterested in her, and had failed in her efforts. Elena was fully aware that Damon was in love with her and she couldn't deny that she felt something for him too, but she belonged to Stefan. Yet, it didn't stop her from hurting when she thought about how distant Damon had become.

"Fine." Elena sighed. "At least come back inside."  
"Later."

Giving up, Elena ran back to the lake house; shutting out the chill and rejoining the party.

It was some minutes later when Damon heard his name being called out once more, this time by a different woman, and he snapped his head towards the direction to voice was radiating from.

"Damon? Where are you? Dammit, I can't see a thing!"

Jessica cried out as she stumbled over her own feet in his drunken state and went hurtling to the floor. She expected to feel the impact of the fall but was saved by Damon, as he rushed to her side and caught her in his arms before she fell.

"Are you okay, Jess?" Damon asked; standing Jessica up and staring into her glossy eyes.

Her breath smelt like a mixture between whiskey and vodka and she was swaying on the spot. He had seen her consuming shot after shot along with everyone else but he hadn't realised just how drunk she was until she was standing right in front of him.

"Christ. How much did you drink?"  
"I'm fine, Damon. I came to see if you were okay."  
"I'm fine."

Jessica stared straight ahead. It was pitch black but Damon's close proximity meant that she could just about make out his features.

"Damon?"  
"Yes?"  
"You have really warm hands."

Damon smiled at the randomness of Jessica's words aided by her drunkenness. He had a hand placed on either side of Jessica's arms and it was then that he realised his hands were touching bare skin.

"Where's your jacket?" Damon frowned.  
"Oh. I must have forgotten it." Jessica giggled. Despite the cold weather, she did not feel cold at all.  
"Let's get you inside." Damon replied; directing the young girl back inside the house.  
"Damon?"  
"Yes, Jessica?"  
"I still owe you a kiss."

* * *

It was gone two in the morning when everyone eventually gave up and called it a night; each one stumbling up the stairs loudly and retreating in their couples to their separate rooms. All except for Damon, who was spending the weekend on the couch downstairs.

Climbing out of his clothes, Damon threw a blanket over himself to cover his naked body and settled down on the couch to sleep. He was just about to nod off when he heard a pair of footsteps creeping down the stairs and into the living room.

Opening his eyes, Damon saw Jessica standing over him wearing nothing but her black lace underwear. He felt himself begin to harden immediately at just the sight of her and he smirked as she continued to stare silently at him.

"What can I do for you, Baby Forbes?"

She said nothing as she grabbed his hand and dragged him to his feet; the blanket falling away and revealing Damon's body to her in all its glory. Damon followed her as she lead her away from the living room and back up the stairs to her room; shutting the door quietly behind them with only a light clicking sound.

"Jessica…" Damon whispered.

The rest of his sentence was lost on him as Jessica pressed her lips against his in a bid to silence him. The kiss was short and sweet and Damon stared into Jessica's chocolate brown eyes as she stared back into his blue ones. He didn't need his vampire powers to tell him how Jessica was feeling in that moment; her eyes said everything her mouth wouldn't.

Wrapping her arms around Damon's neck, Jessica kiss him again and immediately felt Damon wrap his own arms around her waist and lead her backwards towards the bed; laying her down gently on it.

Trailing his hands up and down Jessica's body softly, Damon smirked when she let out a small moan. He replaced his hands with his lips and revelled in the sensation of the young girl's body beneath his; her fingers tangling themselves in his raven black hair and tugging him back up to her mouth.

Their kiss was soft but deep and Damon grazed his tongue delicately across Jessica's own; the kiss sending sparks through each of their bodies. Jessica ground her hips against Damon's. She was desperate for him and she could tell from his hardened length that he wanted her too.

"Damon…" Jessica groaned; her hands grazing down the defined muscles of his chest and abdomen.

Carefully removing Jessica's panties, Damon let them fall to the fall next to the bed and lovingly kissed along the inside of her thighs and up to her neck. Pushing himself gently into Jessica's body, Damon sighed with relief and happiness as he felt her stretch around him.

Jessica arched her back in pleasure when she felt Damon enter her; her body feeling whole again and glad to be receiving what it had spent weeks craving. Pulling Damon's head away from her neck as he thrust into her slowly but deeply, Jessica placed a hand on both sides of his face and brought it up to hers; forcing him to look straight into her eyes as he continued to bring them both closer to the edge.

The sight of Jessica's pleasure-filled eyes glaring back into his own was too much for Damon. The intensity of it was pounding through him and he felt like he was falling. The intimacy of the moment was scaring him half to death but he couldn't turn away from her; he couldn't break the connection.

The burning fire of lust and extreme ecstasy making its course through Jessica's body was causing her to moan out Damon's name, and resulted her in being the first one to close their eyes as she felt her orgasm nearing.

Damon didn't want. He wanted to see the second it happened; wanted to see the change in her as it hit.

"Open your eyes." Damon whispered.

His own orgasm was extremely close and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold off for much longer.

"Jessica, open your eyes."

Forcing herself to do as Damon told her, Jessica snapped open her eyes; meeting Damon's just as her orgasm hit and a tidal wave of pleasure surged through her. Her mouth opened in a silent scream and her words were swallowed whole as Damon's mouth covered hers. The tenseness of his body made it clear to Jessica that Damon had reached his own end and he continued to kiss her passionately as he spilled himself into her.

* * *

Damon awoke the next morning on the sofa in the living room. From upstairs he could hear the sound of people beginning to wake, and so he threw on his boxers and made his way to the bathroom to shower.

He was about to open the door when it opened before him and in front of him stood Elena; her hair wet and her body wrapped in a towel. Damon let his eyes flit over her body and appreciated what he saw.

Behind him, a door opened and out stepped Jessica. Damon focused his attention on Jessica and watched her eyes meet his for a moment before she tore her gaze away from his and mumbled a good morning. He watched her move quickly down the stairs and away from himself and Elena, who then proceeded to travel to the room she was staying in.

Damon considered going after Jessica, sure that he had seen a look of hurt in her eyes, but thought better of it. After last night, there was already so much they needed to talk about it. It could wait a little while longer.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so this might seem confusing considering the first chapter but don't worry, it will make sense later on :) Enjoy my darlings and review xxx**

* * *

"Morning, sunshine!" Damon chirped, plonking himself down on the sofa next to Jessica.

Groaning, Jessica grabbed a cushion from the side of her and threw it at Damon; hitting him in the face. Stealing the cushion from her, Damon grinned. It was evident that Jessica was suffering from an extremely awful hangover.

"Well, someone got up on the grumpy side of the bed this morning."  
"Urgh, please shut up, Damon."

Jessica's head was pounding. She regretted having drunk so much and could barely remember a thing from the night before. It was disorientating having a huge gap in her memory and she was worried she may have done something stupid.

"So rude." Damon smirked.

Turning her head towards Damon so her eyes met his, Jessica opened her mouth to speak.

"Damon… did I do anything last night? Anything I should know about it?"

Damon froze. He didn't know whether he should tell her or not. It was the sort of thing she should know about.

"Why do you ask?"  
"I have a feeling I did something I shouldn't have."  
"We had sex."

Rolling her eyes at him, Jessica smiled.

"Well, I kind of guessed that when I woke with no panties on."  
"I'm glad it was so memorable." Damon pouted.  
"Don't sulk. You know you're good in bed."  
"Damn right. I rocked your world." Damon said with a smirk.  
"You're so big-headed." Jessica laughed. "But seriously, Damon, I can't remember a thing from last night."  
"Whiskey will do that to you."

Seeing that Jessica was not amused by his comments, Damon apologised and gifted her his best smile.

"What's the last thing you remember?"  
"Dancing. After that, everything's a blank. Promise me I didn't do anything I'll regret."  
"I promise, you didn't do anything stupid last night."  
"Thank you."

Jessica sighed and felt Damon wrap his arm around her and pull her in tight. Sitting there in his arms felt too good to be true. There were moments, intimate moments when they weren't having sex, when Jessica found herself wishing she was Damon's girlfriend; that they were more than just two friends who engaged in sexual relations with one another. She could imagine spending a lot more time just lying in his embrace and she longed for a day when Damon would fall for her and she wouldn't have to hide her love for him.

"What am going to do with you, Baby Forbes?" Damon questioned, laughing quietly.

Jessica didn't reply. Instead, she chose to pull away from him. Watching her stand, Damon stared at her in confusion.

"Where are you going?"  
"I'm going making some coffee. This hangover is killing me."

Damon waited a minute before following Jessica into the kitchen. He could hear the rest of the group beginning to emerge from their bedrooms to begin a new day, and he wanted to enjoy his last moments of being alone with Jessica before he was forced to keep his distance.

Observing her as she wondered around the kitchen making a pot of coffee, Damon grinned to himself. She was dressed only in a pair of pale blue pyjamas and her hair was tied up in a bun, but Damon still thought she looked as beautiful as she always did.

Walking over to her, Damon spun her around on the spot and pressed his lips to hers; catching her off guard. The kiss only lasted a few seconds and Jessica barely had time to enjoy it before Damon pulled away, and left her standing open mouthed.

"Why did you do that?"  
"I felt like it."

Jessica didn't know what to think. She and Damon had never kissed like that. They only ever kissed when it was clear that they were about to have sex. Kissing like a couple wasn't part of their relationship.

There was no time to question him further when Stefan walked into the kitchen and halted at the sight at them. During their short kiss, Damon had cupped Jessica's face with one of his hands and it occurred to her, that they were standing in quite an intimate pose. Ripping Damon's hand away from her face, Jessica blushed; avoiding Stefan's gaze as his eyes flitted from Damon to her and back to Damon.

"I'm making coffee." Jessica stated; sounding a lot more confident and composed than she felt.  
"Sounds great." Stefan replied with a smile.  
"I'm going to go shower." Jessica said to no one in particular before leaving the room as fast as she could.

"What was all that about?" Stefan asked, eyeing his older brother with suspicion.

Damon continued to stand on the spot and stare Stefan. Feigning innocence, Damon moved towards his younger brother and smiled at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Stefan."

Stefan let out a loud sigh as he stood before Damon. He could see that Damon had been trying to make a move on Caroline's sister and he felt like scolding his brother for doing so. Jessica was young and innocent. Wasn't it enough for Damon to already want Elena? Why go after someone he would only end up damaging?

"Of course you don't."  
"Hey, Stefan, relax. I'm here to steal your girl, remember?" Damon replied, smirking at his brother.

Sauntering off, Damon left Stefan to himself and returned to his previous position on the living room couch; flipping on the television and everyone as they began to gather in the living room one by one.

Damon hadn't told Jessica what had happened the night last. He hadn't had chance and if truth be told, he was glad he hadn't told her. The gravity of the situation was tremendous and Damon had no clue as to what his next move was going to be. He felt like a coward for not confessing to Jessica but it had frightened him when it happened. Soon enough, though, Damon knew she would remember and then they would have to face each other.

It was later that day, as night had fallen and the group were gathered together in the living room watching a movie and recovering from their hangovers, when Jessica experienced her first flashback from the night before.

The memory was hazy but she remembered almost falling and Damon catching her. It was a wonder to her why she had ventured outside the night before, but the snippet of memory wasn't becoming any clearer and she concluded that it mustn't have been of any importance.

Settling back down to focus on the film, it was a few minutes more before Jessica received another flashback; this one much clearer and detailed. She felt her body tingle as she remembered lying beneath Damon and softly moaning his name. Damon had been right that morning; he had indeed rocked her world.

It was over an hour later when another memory of the night before returned to Jessica. This one, however, did not make her smile. It filled her with embarrassment and dread and it was with anger, that she realised Damon had lied to her that morning. She had in fact done something she deeply regretted.

Her eyes encountered Damon's from across the room and she watched his expression change from one of happiness, to confusion, to worry within the space of just a few seconds. Instantly, Damon knew that she had remembered. The look of pure anger and regret on her delicate face told him so. He had known she would be mad at him for lying to her and there was nothing he could do. There was no way for him to talk to her without alerting the those around them.

The hurt he felt surprised him. Damon had not expected that he would be so concerned about how Jessica felt towards him, but seeing her sit across from him and stare at him with a look of betrayal in her eyes, Damon realised his feelings for the girl ran deeper than he would like to admit.

Damon was not granted an opportunity to talk to Jessica at all that night. She retreated to bed the second the film had finished and had not made any sign of appearing for the remainder of the night. Cursing himself, Damon wished she would leave her room so he could make everything better.

Damon was up at the crack of dawn the next morning. They were leaving the lake house in a few hours and Damon needed to get Jessica alone before they left. How, he had no idea whatsoever, but that didn't matter. He would get her alone somehow.

The fates must have been smiling on him, Damon thought, when his ears picked up the sound of Jessica creeping down the stairs and out the front door. Rushing to stop her, Damon was behind her just as she stepped out of the house and into the cool morning air.

Jessica gasped loudly when Damon's hands wrapped themselves around her arms and he spun her around the face him. They stared intently at one another for a few moments before Jessica broke the silence between them.

"You should have told me."  
"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to be embarrassed."  
"Embarrassed? Damon, I'm absolutely mortified! Christ, I'm never drinking again!"

Damon eyed Jessica carefully; noticing that she was now looking everywhere but his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"I obviously say stupid, meaningless things when I'm drunk."

Dropping her arms like they were hot lava, Damon glared at Jessica.

"Don't do that."  
"Do what?"  
"That! Don't stand there and pretend like you didn't mean it."  
"I didn't."  
"Bullshit! I've known for weeks now. You may not have said it until this weekend but trust me, I know how you feel so don't lie to me."

Fury surged through Damon. Hatred mingled with his fury. He did not hate Jessica; no, not one bit. He hated that she wasn't willing to admit her true feelings; that she was so guarded she couldn't let herself revel in what she was feeling.

Jessica opened her mouth to tell him that she wasn't lying, but the air of anger surrounding Damon made her think otherwise. After all, she was lying. Damon knew it. She knew it.

"Fine." muttered Jessica; still avoiding Damon's piercing eyes. "But this doesn't change a thing."

Running his fingers through his hair, Damon closed his eyes for a moment to help him think better. Making a surprising decision, Damon opened his eyes and held Jessica's face in his hands; forcing her to look at him.

"It changes everything."  
"How so? I haven't asked you to be my boyfriend and I don't expect you to be."  
"I feel something for you. I'm not sure what, exactly. I just know that it scares the hell out of me."

Damon's honesty stunned Jessica. It was more than she could have ever asked for but she couldn't stop herself from holding back. Damon was complicated. Removing his hands from her face, she continued to look into his ocean-blue eyes; his face displaying a look of anticipation.

"Join the club, Damon."  
"Take a chance on me. C'mon, what do you have to lose?"

The words she was hearing confused her. She was sure she'd heard him incorrectly.

"What?" Jessica asked; desperately needing clarification.  
"Be my girlfriend."

Smiling at the girl in front of him, Damon waited for her to respond.

"No."

Damon was astonished. That was not the reply he had been expecting from Jessica. Damon didn't even bother to reign in his emotions as he confronted her. He was hurt by her answer.

"Why the hell not?"  
"Caroline would kill you."  
"I can handle Caroline."  
"What about Elena?"  
"What about her?"

Jessica laughed. Damon's determinism was wearing her down but as much as she wanted to say yes to his offer, she couldn't accept it knowing she would always be second best to Elena.

"Damon, you are so in love with her it's pathetic. You're me! It's obvious that you want her and I refuse to be with you when I'm not the one you want."  
"I want you." Damon stated, taking a step forward.

Moving backwards and batting away Damon's hands, Jessica stared at him.

"You want Elena, too."

Silence. Jessica laughed again quietly. A sad laugh. She knew that Damon knew she had a point.

"What if I can prove to you that I only want you?"  
"I doubt it."  
"But if I can? Will you let me make you mine then?"  
"Damon…"  
"Answer the question."  
"Yes!"

Damon smirked.

"Prepare to be swept of your feet, Jessica Forbes."


	14. Help

**Hello my darlings :) There will be an update soon but I need your help. I need some ideas of how you'd like to see Damon seduce/win over Jessica in his bid to prove to her that he wants her and not Elena. Suggestions would be very very helpful and much appreciated. You will receive credit for them :) Please help me out so I can continue writing for you lovely people. I already have much of the story planned out in my head for the aftermath of Damon's kiss with Elena but so much needs to happen before then. **

**I would love you all forever if you help me out :) xxx**


	15. Chapter 14

**I'd like to say a big thank you to everyone who suggested ideas for me. They were very helpful and they will all be used for Damon's seduction :) A big thank you goes to I love Damon Salvatore girl for suggesting the idea that Damon date Jessica and win her over by being the gentleman he was when he was alive, since it inspired this chapter :) enjoy! xx**

* * *

"Hello, Baby Forbes."

The sudden sound of Damon's voice filling her ears caused Jessica to drop the glass she had been holding, and she watched it fall to the ground and shatter; pieces of broken glass veering off into different directions as juice soaked the tiled floor of The Grill.

Within seconds, a waitress had appeared and Jessica apologised profusely as she offered to help the woman with the broken glass. Politely declining her offer of help, the waitress set about cleaning up the mess whilst Jessica turned her attention to Damon, who was standing in front of her with a charming smile plastered upon his face.

"You scared me." Jessica breathed out; allowing herself to smile a little at Damon's presence.

A little less than a week had passed since the weekend spent at the lake house in honour of Stefan's birthday, and Jessica had barely seen Damon. She had spent her nights struggling to sleep because her mind was so full of questions. What was Damon up to? How would he prove he only wanted her? Was it all just a game to him or did he really want to be with her?

"I apologise." Damon replied; still smiling.

Shifting from one foot to the other, Jessica stared at Damon nervously. The butterflies she felt flying around in her stomach were doing nothing to help her remain calm and composed.

"Was there something in particular you wanted?"  
"The party at The Lockwood Mansion tomorrow…"  
"What about it?" Jessica asked.

The party was the talk of the town. It was being held for the mayor's birthday and the whole town had been invited. Jessica was already attending and so she could not fathom why Damon had felt the need to bring it up in conversation.

"Go with me."  
"I'm going to the party. You knew that already."  
"Yes, but what I'm asking is for you to be my date."  
"Your date? As in… going and leaving with you? Dancing with you?"  
"That's usually how a date goes."

Jessica fell silent for a moment. The thought of being Damon's date excited her but everyone she knew would be at the party. Explaining why she was there with Damon could prove rather tricky.

"Why?" questioned Jessica.  
"I did tell you I was going to prove to you that I only want you." Damon stated simply.  
"Taking me to a party I'm already going to isn't going to do that."

Damon smirked and leaned in closer to Jessica; hearing her heart speed up at the close proximity of their bodies.

"Oh, Baby Forbes, this is just the beginning. I'm going to date you."  
"Date me?"  
"Yes, I'm going to date you. I'm going to show you how it was done in my day."  
"And what exactly does this entail?"

Damon smiled but said nothing. The only other woman he had ever courted was Katherine, and romancing Jessica by dating her the old-fashioned way was the best way Damon could think of to prove he to the girl that he truly wanted her. Damon did not date anymore. He did not take the time and effort to be a gentleman; he usually used his sexual magnetism to get whatever he wanted. Yet, where Jessica was concerned, Damon did not mind making an effort. In fact, he was looking forward to showing her a different side to him; one very few had ever seen.

"Damon…"  
"I'll pick you up at seven."

With that, Damon was gone and Jessica stood on the spot, astonished, and wondered what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

It was approaching seven and Jessica was pacing up and down the floor of her living room. She had spent hours preparing for the party; confident that she looked amazing. However, she did not feel so confident on the inside. Her mother had been forced to work and so, would not be attending the party. Caroline had been picked up by Tyler a few minutes before and Jessica had sighed with relief when she saw them drive away from the house. Tyler had offered to drive her to party but she had declined; much to the dismay of her sister who was worried about how Jessica would get to and from the party. Jessica had assured Caroline that she would be perfectly safe and would meet her at The Lockwood Mansion.

No-one knew about her date with Damon and she was becoming more and more nervous as the minutes ticked by. Jessica was unsure about her decision to agree to be Damon's date for the night. It was already complicated enough that he was a vampire and she was human; add in that he had slept with her sister, was in love with Elena, had killed many people in his past, and had taken her virginity, well… Jessica couldn't see the chances of them ever succeeding as a couple being high.

A knock at the door pulled Jessica from her spiral of nervous feelings and negative thoughts, and she straightened her dress before answering the door. Standing before her, Damon smiled and let his eyes rake over Jessica's body whilst she grabbed her jacket and purse. He deeply appreciated the way her short sleeved, black lace dress hugged her curves and the way her blonde hair shined brightly; falling in curls that stopped just before her breasts. She smelled divine; like a mixture between vanilla and strawberries, and Damon had to remind himself that he was supposed to be acting like a gentleman.

"You look stunning." Damon said; his face displaying the sincerity of his words.  
"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

Jessica was proud of how casual she sounded. If truth were to be told, Damon looked much more than just okay. Dressed in a black suit with a midnight blue shirt that had the first two buttons undone, Damon looked every inch the sexual creature Jessica knew him to be. His raven-hair was ruffled slightly and his eyes seemed to smoulder every time he looked at her. It took every ounce of Jessica's self-control not to throw herself at Damon right there and then.

"Shall we?" Damon asked; holding his arm out to Jessica and smiling.

Taking his arm, Jessica linked it with her own and allowed Damon to walk her down the porch steps and to his beloved car; opening the passenger side door for her upon reaching for it. Thanking him, Jessica slid into the seat and watched Damon with intensity as he closed the door behind her and travelled around to the driver's side.

The journey to The Lockwood Mansion did not take long, and Jessica was amazed when Damon opened the car door for her once again and gave her his hand so she could exit the car gracefully. Jessica hooked her arm through Damon's for the second time that night and walked through the double doors of the mayor's home.

Depositing her jacket in the cloakroom, Jessica allowed Damon to then steer her towards the open bar and past the hundreds of people mingling with one another.

"Damon, I'm underage. I can't drink here."  
"I know." Damon replied.

A minute later, he held a glass of scotch in his hand as he handed a glass of orange juice. Taking a sip, Jessica instantly tasted a hit of vodka mixed with the citrus fruit and her eyes widened slightly at Damon.

"If anyone asks, it's just juice." Damon smirked, whispering into Jessica's ear.  
"You're such a bad influence on me, Mr Salvatore."  
"Well, if you don't want it…" Damon began, taking the drink off Jessica and grinning at her.  
"Hey, give that back." Jessica stated; snatching back her drink and sticking her tongue out Damon.

It was at this moment that the mayor, Tyler's mother, appeared before them; smiling warmly as she greeted them individually.

"Happy Birthday, Mrs Lockwood."  
"Thank you, Jessica."

Carol Lockwood smiled at the young girl. She had always liked the youngest Forbes girl.

"It's ice to see you here too, Damon. Did you not bring a date"  
"In fact, I did. Jessica here is my date."  
"Oh… does your mother know about this?" Carol asked.

Although she knew Damon was a vampire, she trusted him because of the many things he had done to protect her town. However, she highly doubted that Liz Forbes, or even Caroline, would approve of Jessica being Damon's date.

"We're just friends, Mrs Lockwood. Damon's keeping me company since my sister is off somewhere with your son."

This seemed to satisfy Carol's suspicions and Jessica sighed with relief when the woman left.

"I think we're a little more than friends, don't you?"  
"Not right now."  
"We're on a date."  
"Yes, we are."  
"So, that means we're dating."  
"I'm not your girlfriend."  
"Not yet." Damon said, confidently.

* * *

It was a little over two hours later, whilst she talking to Bonnie and Elena, that Jessica heard Damon address her. When the two women, along with Stefan and Jeremy, had found Jessica and Damon at the party, they had stolen her away and Damon had found it incredibly difficult to get her back again. Finally having had enough of his date with Jessica being interfered with, Damon stalked over to where the three woman were stood.

"Jessica…"

Turning around at the sound of her name, Jessica smiled when she saw Damon looking back at her with hope is his ocean blue eyes.

"Yes, Damon?"  
"Would you like to dance?"  
"I'd love to."

Neither Jessica nor Damon looked back as he led her to the dance floor. If they had done, they would have seen the shocked face of Bonnie Bennett staring at them, and a distressed Elena who was silently trying to convince herself that she was not jealous.

Jessica wrapped her arms around Damon's neck as they danced together and enjoyed the closeness they shared.

"So, dating. What does that mean?" Jessica asked as she and Damon swayed gently to the beat of the music.  
"It means… I take you out on a date every week. I behave like a gentleman and then, when I've finally convinced you that I'm worth taking a chance on, you'll swoon, I'll take you to bed, and then you'll be mine" Damon replied, smirking.

Jessica laughed.

"Swoon?!"  
"Yes, swoon." Damon stated with mock hurt lining his voice. "I'll have you know that when I was human, all the girls were swooning over me."  
"I don't doubt that." Jessica answered; pulling herself together. "You're a very sexy guy."  
"I know,"  
"You're so modest." Jessica said with a roll of her eyes.

Continuing to dance, it was a minute later when a thought occurred to Jessica.

"Let me get this straight. We're dating. I'm not you're girlfriend, but we're dating. Does dating include sex?"  
"Nope."  
"Oh… okay."  
"I'm being a gentleman and a gentleman doesn't do such things until the lady is his."  
"Damon, I know you, and you are no gentleman."  
"That's where I'm going to prove you wrong, Miss Forbes."

* * *

Caroline looked on in blind fury as she watched Damon flirt with her sister. Bonnie had sought her out over an hour before and had informed her that Damon was making a move on Jessica. Caroline had almost flown into a rage at the news. Jessica was her only sister and she loved her dearly. The last thing Caroline wanted was for Jessica to fall for the charms of Damon Salvatore. She had done it herself and it had damn near killed her. She would not let the same thing happen to Jessica.

As a result, Caroline found herself observing them as they danced and listening in on their conversation. However, although Damon was making his usual flirty comments that he did with every woman he met, there seemed to be nothing suspicious happening. Jessica, Caroline was glad to see, was not reciprocating Damon's comments. She was laughing at his jokes and was clearly enjoying dancing with him, but nothing more was occurring. Even so, Caroline would be having some very stern words with Damon as soon as her sister was out of the way.

From across the room, Damon observed Caroline from the corner of his eye. He had heard her shouting at Bonnie earlier that evening, and had been sure to quickly inform Jessica that Caroline was watching them. Because of this, he was careful in what he said and how he handled Jessica. Waiting for an opportunity to arise so he could take Jessica away from the party, Damon was pleased when he saw Tyler approach his girlfriend. Damon watched as Tyler kissed Caroline and asked her to dance; which distracted the older Forbes sister just long enough for dance to steal Jessica away from the dance floor and towards to cloak room; grabbing her jacket as they hastily left the party.

"What's the rush?" Jessica asked as Damon slid into the car next to her, started the engine, and drove away.  
"I wanted this date to end properly and my plan did not include having your sister stalk us."

They arrived at Jessica's house minutes later and just like earlier that evening, Damon helped her out of the car and walked her up to the front door of her home.

"Thank you for tonight, Damon. I had fun."  
"The pleasure was all mine. Thank you for being my date." Damon smiled.

Staring at Damon's plump lips, Jessica wanted nothing more than to feel them against her own.

"Good night, Baby Forbes." Damon said; lightly pressing his lips to Jessica's cheek.

Standing still, Jessica looked on in disbelief at Damon walking towards his car. She continued to stand there and watch him until his car disappeared from sight. Unlocking the front door, Jessica flung her coat and purse in a cupboard and sighed; wondering what on earth she had let herself in for with Damon.


	16. Chapter 15

**Here we go, another update :) I'm not sure if it's any good. I'm extremely tired haha but I hope you like it anyway xx**

* * *

Damon let out a satisfied sigh and flung himself down on the soft sheets of his bed. It had taken every ounce of will power he had not to kiss Jessica and ravish her in her bed, but he wanted to prove to her that he could be the perfect gentleman and thus, be the perfect boyfriend for her.

Kicking off his shoes, Damon continued to lie back and stare at the ceiling of his room; recalling long forgotten memories of his time as a human. He had always been able to charm women easily but it a long time had passed since he had gone through the dating ritual. Going to the Lockwood party with Jessica had reminded him of how fun it was to romance a woman the old fashioned way, and he couldn't wait to put his next plan into motion.

* * *

It was a cold Saturday evening, just over a week later, when Stefan left his room to find Damon about to leave their home. Intrigued over where his brother would be going at such a time, Stefan approached him and cautiously questioned him.

"Where are you going?"

Damon frowned when he heard his younger brother's voice. He had been hoping to leave the house without Stefan's detection, but, alas, he had no such luck.

"Good morning to you too, Stefan."  
"Where are you going, Damon?"  
"Out."  
"Who with?"

Damon sighed with annoyance. If he didn't leave soon, he would be late.

"Just a friend, if you must know."  
"Yeah, right. You don't have friends, Damon. The only friends you have are Ric and Elena, and I highly doubt you're going out with either of them."  
"You're always so suspicious, Stefan." Damon smirked. "Now, as much as I'd just _love_ to stand here all night and talk about my social life, I have somewhere to be."

As Damon left, Stefan considered following him but decided against it. Elena would be coming over to see him soon, and he would much rather spend his time with her than stalking his brother.

Damon arrived at The Grill where he had arranged to meet Jessica and noticed her waiting for him immediately. Pulling his car up next to her, he watched Jessica climb in and gift him an incredible smile. Taking in the sight of her, Damon cursed himself silently for promising to be a perfect gentleman. Her hair was tied up in a neat bun, with her fringe framing her hair, and it showed off her graceful neck; making Damon want to both kiss and bite her at the same time. Her choice of clothing - a cobalt blue dress that grazed the bottom of her thighs and was completely backless - left little to the imagine and it was all Damon could do not to take her there and then. He was quickly beginning to regret his 'no sex' rule.

"Hello, Damon."

Jessica waited for Damon to speak but silenced filled the air. Resisting the urge to smirk, she congratulated herself on her choice of dress for the evening. She had wanted to catch Damon's attention, and his imagination, and it seemed she had been successful in her endeavour.

"Damon?"  
"Huh? Oh, sorry. You look… amazing."  
"Thank you." Jessica smiled.

Silently swearing at himself to pull himself together, Damon drove away from The Grill and headed out of town; driving into the next town and navigating the streets until he found the place he was looking for. Parking his car, Damon exited the vehicle and met Jessica on the other side of it; taking her hand in his as he led them down the street and towards a small restaurant that sat on the corner.

Holding the door open for her, Damon followed Jessica into the restaurant; placing a hand on the small of her back and steering her further into the place, until they were stopped by a middle-aged woman with hair the colour of carrots and a warming smile.

"Damon Salvatore! Well, I haven't seen you in a long time."

Jessica watched the woman with fascination as she greeted Damon and placed a light kiss on his cheek, before standing back to survey them.

"Hello, Maria." Damon replied; smiling back at the woman with the same enthusiasm she gave him.  
"You should have told me you were coming. I'd have made sure your favourite was on the menu."  
"It's no bother. Besides, your food is always amazing."  
"Well, you did give me many of the recipes, but yes, my food is amazing." laughed Maria.

Carefully observing her surroundings, Jessica took in the sight of the chocolate brown walls, wooden tables covered with brilliantly white table clothes and matching chairs, and the many candles that gave the place a warm and cosy feel. Suddenly, Jessica felt very over-dressed.

"Who is this charming girl?" Maria asked Damon; eyeing Jessica.  
"This is Jessica." Damon replied, grinning.  
"Girlfriend?"  
"I'm working on it."

Jessica felt herself blush and become slightly annoyed that they were speaking about her as if she wasn't there.

"In that case, take any table you want." Maria said; her smiling inviting and genuine.  
"Thank you."

Leading Jessica towards a table in the middle, Damon frowned at Jessica as she pulled out her own chair and sat down before Damon had a chance to pull it out for her. Jessica did not miss the look on Damon's face.

"You know, this is really sweet of you but you didn't have to bring me here."  
"Didn't I promise you a while back that I'd take you out on a proper date? Somewhere better than The Grill?"  
"You did."  
"Well, this is me making good on my promise."

Accepting Damon's words, Jessica ordered her food and then sat quietly for a few moments. The fact that she had confessed her love for Damon during their drunken night of passion a few weeks before still made Jessica cringe. Yet, she couldn't deny that she liked having Damon's attention fixed solely on her. It flattered her greatly to know that Damon was willing to go through so much effort to convince her that he wanted to be with her properly; as more than just friends with benefits. The thought had never occurred to her, until then, that Damon was just a guy who wanted to be loved and was willing to do anything to receive it.

"How do you know that woman?"  
"She's an old friend."  
"So, you slept with her then?"  
"Only the once." Damon answered, smirking at the way Jessica's nostrils flared slightly when he replied.  
"Oh."  
"You're jealous."  
"I am not."

Falling quiet as their food arrived, Jessica waited until their server had disappeared before speaking again.

"I am not jealous." she said, stabbing her fork into her chicken.  
"I like it." Damon smirked. "I'd be jealous too if I met some guy you'd slept with. Although, we both know that's not going to happen."

Jessica blushed furiously. Since Damon was the only guy she had ever slept with, they both knew that Damon would never be jealous over such a thing. Hating the effect Damon had upon her, Jessica took a calming breath and stared straight into his dazzling eyes.

"You may have been the only guy I've slept with so far, Damon, but it doesn't mean you'll be the only one ever."

Damon's smile fell away at Jessica's words. He knew she was probably feeling jealous and insecure, and was trying to hurt him as a result. Remaining calm, Damon held Jessica's gaze and spoke with fierce determination.

"You are sorely mistaken if you think that for one second I will let another man touch you."  
"I'm not your-."  
"Yes, I know you're not my girlfriend… yet. But you can't deny that you love me."  
"I'm not denying it."  
"Then let's stop this silly game you're playing. We both know you only want me and I will prove that I only want you."  
"Okay."

It was feeble because she did not what else to say. She wanted so desperately to believe that Damon did indeed only want her, but she couldn't stop her fears from eating away inside of her.

* * *

It was some hours later, that Damon and Jessica left the restaurant. Her cheeks were aching from smiling and laughing so much. After their heated conversation regarding her feelings for him, Damon had granted Jessica with tales of his childhood and the mischief he and Stefan had caused in their younger years. It had been an amazing night and Jessica felt herself falling even more in love with the oldest Salvatore.

Damon returned Jessica home minutes before her curfew and he grabbed her arm just as she was about to get out of the car. The look in Damon's eyes was a familiar one; Jessica had seen it on a number of occasions and it had always led to sex.

"If you're going to kiss me, it had better not be on the cheek."

Laughter escaped Damon's mouth as he stared at Jessica's pouting face, and he felt his ego rise with the knowledge that his kiss goodnight on their last date had left the girl wanting more.

Crashing his lips into hers, Damon lovingly grazed his tongue across Jessica's own as he wormed his hand around the back of her neck; feeling soft skin underneath his fingertips. A low moan fell from Jessica's lips and Damon pulled away. Every cell in his body was screaming at him to take things further but it wasn't the right night for such things. The next time he engaged in such acts with Jessica, he wanted her to be completely his.

Leaving her open mouthed, Damon pressed his lips to her forehead and bid goodnight to her.

"Thank you, Damon."

Jessica watched Damon leave and took pleasure from the dizzying high she felt from her date and kiss. If she wasn't careful, she thought, she would end up getting hurt.


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello my darlings! My updates are probably going to be slow over the next few weeks but I promise to try and update as much as I can. I have lots of things planned for this story :) I'd like to say a big thank you to alwaysnnever who kindly gave me the suggestion for the chapter. I hope it lives up to your expectations :) xxx**

* * *

The first day of December arrived quickly and with it, Jessica found herself curled up on the couch; head pounding, stuffy nose, feeling like death. She had woken that morning with a loud groan and had managed to conjure up enough energy only to move from her bed to the couch in the living room. With her mother at work all day and Caroline spending the weekend at Tyler's, Jessica was left alone to wallow in her sickness.

* * *

For the third time that morning, Damon sighed with frustration. He had tried on numerous occasions to contact Jessica but each time, he received no answer. It was not like Jessica to ignore his calls and try as he might, Damon couldn't think of any reason why she would be avoiding him. He had not done anything to upset her. In fact, he had treated her well; done everything he could to make her feel special over the previous weeks.

Throwing his phone down, Damon frowned and wondered what his next move should be. His moment of pondering did not last very long before his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Elena's voice calling out Stefan's name, lovingly, from upstairs. Not wanting to stay in the house whilst his brother and Elena got down to business, Damon grabbed his phone, threw on his jacket and made his way over to Jessica's home; deciding that he would much rather spend his day with her.

* * *

A knock on the door alerted Jessica and tore her away from her dreams. She let out a small groan and turned over; pulling the covers over her head and praying that whoever was at her front door would take the hint and leave her be.

"Jessica? I know you're in there. I can hear your heart beating." Damon shouted.

Peeking from beneath the covers, Jessica dragged herself from the comfort of the couch and slowly padded towards the front door. The sight of a bedraggled Jessica both warmed Damon's heart and caused him to frown with worry. Now it suddenly made sense to him why Jessica had not been answering his calls.

Opening the door, Jessica lent her body against it in a bid to keep upright and offered Damon a weak smile. She felt terrible and she could only imagine what Damon must think of her as she stood before him with messy hair and in full length, tartan pajamas.

"Hi, Damon." Jessica croaked out.  
"Baby Forbes, you look…"  
"I know. I look terrible. I've got the flu."

Smiling, Damon pushed past the young girl, smirking at the shocked expression on her face, and hung his jacket up on the coat stand.

"Damon, what are you doing?" Jessica asked as she followed the man into the living room.  
"You clearly need looking after."  
"I'm fine." she answered, coughing as she spoke.  
"Oh yeah, you're just peachy."

Throwing herself back down on the sofa, Jessica curled back under the sheets; tugging them up to her chin and closing her eyes. She felt Damon sit down on the end of the couch and pull her legs over his.

"Damon…"  
"Just relax and let me take care of you."

Feeling far too weak to argue with him, Jessica snuggled further down into the covers and let sleep take her; knowing that when she woke, Damon would still be there to care for her.

* * *

Damon sat in silence and watched as Jessica continued to sleep. She had already been asleep for nearly two hours and Damon had watched over her for every minute of it. The urge to take care of her was overwhelming but Damon couldn't explain why it was that he felt such a strong need to do so. All he knew was that the moment he had set eyes on a broken and sick Jessica that morning, he had felt like he had no other choice but to take care of her until she was feeling better.

The sudden shrill ringing of his phone filled the air and Damon cursed whoever was calling him. If they woke Jessica up a result, he would be having some serious words with them. Accepting the call, Damon carefully left his spot on the sofa and wandered into the kitchen.

"Hello, Stefan."

Damon greeted his brother; being careful to remain as quiet as possible.

"Damon, why are you whispering?"  
"I'm not whispering."  
"Yes, you are. Where are you?" Stefan asked; knowing there should be no reason for his brother to be whispering.  
"None of your business. What do you want?"  
"I was wondering if you were free for a drink."  
"A drink? Who is this and what have you done with my brother?" Damon questioned Stefan; suspicious of why Stefan would what to spend time with him.  
"Don't be a dick, Damon. I just thought it would be nice to have some brotherly bonding time."

Damon snorted loudly with laughter only to remember that Jessica was still sleeping in the other room. Ceasing his sarcastic chuckle, Damon lowered his voice once again before speaking to his brother.

"We don't do brotherly bonding. It's not our style."  
"Oh come on, Damon. How about you make an exception just this once and spend some quality time with your only brother? It's not like you have anything better to do."

In that moment, Jessica entered the room, still half asleep, and stared at Damon silently; her gaze quizzical. Placing a finger to his lips, Damon indicated for Jessica to remain quiet whilst he wrapped up the phone call with Stefan.

"Can't. I'm busy."

Damon ended the call before Stefan could say anything further. Smiling as he approached a sleepy looking Jessica, Damon took her in his arms and embraced her; leaning his chin lightly on her mass of blonde hair. Jessica responded to Damon's tenderness by wrapping her own arms around his waist and sighing happily into his chest. In that second, Damon belonged to her and she belonged to him. There was no Caroline, no Elena; only Jessica and Damon.

"How are you feeling?"  
"Urgh, not good."

Pulling her away from him, Damon observed Jessica; placing his palm against her forehead and grimacing when he noticed how hot her was.

"You've got a fever." he frowned. "Do you have any tablets?"  
"Top draw." Jessica responded, pointing behind Damon.

Handing her two aspirin and a glass of water, Damon stood and waited until Jessica had taken both tablets.

"Good. Now go get yourself back on that couch."  
"What are you going to do?" Jessica asked; feeling that she'd rather not be separated from him.  
"I'm going to make you some tea."

As Damon began to busy himself with making tea, he noticed that Jessica had not moved an inch. Sighing, he gave her a stern look.

"Couch. Now." ordered Damon.

The concerned look in Damon's eyes told Jessica that there was no point in disobeying him and so, with a pout, she left the kitchen and made her way back to the comfort of the couch. It was too surreal, she thought, the idea of Damon making her tea and looking after her when she had the flu. Damon didn't strike her as the type of guy who would do such things, and she certainly didn't see herself as his type of girl. Yet, seeing Damon willingly and insistently doing such things made her love him even more. Slowly, day by day, she was beginning to believe that Damon did only want her after all.

* * *

A few hours later, Damon shook Jessica lightly and watched her as she woke, groggy. Brushing stray hair away from her eyes, he pressed his lips to hers and softly kissed her.

"I have to go. Will you be okay?"

Jessica nodded.

"Get better. I'll come see you again soon."

Kissing the young girl again, Damon stroked her face tenderly before getting up and leaving the house. There wasn't a single part of him that wanted to leave but he knew he had no choice; her mother was bound to be home soon and he couldn't risk being caught there. He was still trying to come to terms with his own growing feelings for the youngest Forbes girl; explaining them to others would only lead to disaster.

Reaching his home and hanging his jacket up as he entered, Damon very quickly concluded that he needed alcohol and lots of it. His senses told him that no one, except for himself, was in the Boarding house and so he grabbed a full bottle of scotch from the liquor cabinet and set about on his quest to get drunk.

Night had fallen when he heard Stefan and Elena return. He could here them laughing and kissing, from his position in the parlour room, as they loudly made their way up to Stefan's room. It still bothered Damon slightly that Elena had chosen Stefan but not as much as it used to. No longer did he feel a stab of deep pain every single time he looked upon her face; every time she smiled at him; every time she hugged him. Nowadays, what he felt for Elena was more akin to what he felt for Katherine. He did not hate Elena like he hated Katherine, but he didn't love her as much as he once did. With each day that passed, Damon realised, he was falling more and more in love with Jessica Forbes and falling out of love with Elena Gilbert.

* * *

Hours later, as the clock struck two in the morning, Stefan wondered downstairs only to find his older brother still drinking away; two empty bottles of scotch on the table beside him and an open one in his hand. Eyeing Damon, Stefan approached him with caution and stood over him with folded arms.

"Don't you think you've had enough?"

Damon stared up at his younger brother, waving the bottle in his hand about, and smirked.

"Nope." Damon responded, taking another large gulp of scotch.  
"Damon, give me the bottle."  
"Make me."

Stefan attempted to snatch the bottle from Damon's hands, seeing that he was close to spiralling out of control, but failed. His unsuccessful effort only served to anger Damon who stood, suddenly, and glared at his brother; eyes dark with fury and drunkenness.

"Not cool, Stefan, not cool."  
"Why are you so drunk?"  
"Why not? I'm having fun."  
"No, you're not. You're angry drunk."

Deciding to try again and steal the bottle away from Damon, Stefan found that he was too slow and he looked on as Damon stepped away from him.

"What did I just say?"  
"What's gotten into you?"

Drinking from the bottle once more, Damon felt the copious amounts of alcohol he had consumed that night flowing through his body and he stumbled backwards; landing safely on the sofa.

"Do you know what really pisses me off, Stefan?"  
"Enlighten me, Damon."  
"People love you. Even after everything you did when you went ripper, you're still treated as the good brother. I did everything I could to bring you back. I was the one looking after Elena and this town, not you. I stayed and protected everybody while you were off killing innocent people and what thanks do I get?"  
"Damon…"  
"It sucks, Stefan! It sucks that I'm always the bad brother no matter how hard I try to prove otherwise. You, Elena, everyone… you all want me to be someone I'm not, and now… now I've finally found someone who loves me for who I am and I can't have her. I'm in love with a woman I can never have because I'll never be good enough for her!"  
"Damon, stop."

It pained Stefan to see his brother acting so hurt and defeated. Damon always conveyed himself as confident and unfazed by anything, but Stefan knew the truth. He knew the real Damon and the man was much more sensitive than everyone believed him to be.

"She's bright, and smart, and funny, and beautiful. She's good, Stefan. She makes me laugh. She loves me for who I am; not for who she wants me to be… but she'll never truly be mine. I know that no matter what I do, she'll never trust me around Elena and no one will trust me with her!"

Stefan stood; disbelief washing over him. Up until that moment he had truly believed Damon had been referring to Elena. Apparently, he had been wrong in his thinking. If Elena wasn't the woman Damon was talking about, then who was?

"Just stop, Damon. You need to calm down."  
"Leave me alone. Go back to Elena." Damon replied; batting away the hand Stefan had placed on his shoulder.

From the sound of his brother's voice. Stefan knew there was no point in taking their conversation further. Pretty soon, Damon would be lying unconscious on his bed and in the morning, would most likely wake and realise how much he had revealed to Stefan. Sighing, Stefan did as Damon suggested and returned to his room and a sleeping Elena.

* * *

Light penetrated his eye lids and Damon woke with a loud groan. His head felt as if an entire brass band was playing loudly inside of it and he stunk of scotch. Within seconds of waking, he instantly regretted having drunk so much the night before. However, what he regretted even more was the conversation he so clearly remembered having with Stefan.

Rolling over and burying his face in the pillows on his bed, Damon punched the mattress and swore loudly to himself. He had revealed far too much in his drunken state and now, there was no way on earth Stefan would leave him be.

**Did you enjoy it? :) xx**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello my lovely readers! :) I hadn't expected to be able to update so soon but I had a free night so I have spent it writing this chapter for you all. I hope you like it**. **A big thank you goes out to stupidstef666 who suggested the idea of a carnival as a date xx**

* * *

A knock at the door to his room came just as Damon left the shower. Groaning when he heard his brother call out of his name, Damon threw his towel to one side and dressed quickly; his hair still wet and leaving tiny droplets of water on his black, v-neck jumper.

Ripping open his bedroom door, Damon scowled at Stefan who stood before him with a sad, concerned look on his face.

"Yes?" Damon asked.

He already knew the reason behind Stefan's visit but he hoped he was wrong.

"I came to see if you're alright." Stefan responded, eyeing Damon carefully and noting his brother's defensive stance.  
"I'm fine, Stefan."  
"Last night…"  
"I'm fine. Now leave me alone."

Shutting the door in Stefan's face, Damon was shocked when, a second later, it crashed back open and Stefan came storming into the room.

Slamming the door shut behind him, Stefan faced up to his older brother and looked him directly in the eyes; pleased that his actions had caught Damon off-guard. Stefan had watched Damon for weeks, observing the subtle ways in which he had changed, and had run out of patience. He needed to know what was going on Damon's life that had his brother acting so strangely.

"What the hell, Stefan?! What part of 'leave me alone' do you not get?!"  
"I'm done with leaving you alone, Damon. After last night, you have some explaining to do."  
"I don't have to explain anything to you."  
"Yes, you do. I'm your brother and that means something. Let me in."

Towel drying his hair and ignoring Stefan's pleas, Damon wondered over the his bathroom and neatly hung the towel up. Stefan watched him, frustration building up deep inside his body until, finally, he screamed at his brother.

"For god's sake, Damon! How about you stop being all dark and mysterious for once and let me help you!"  
"You can't help me." Damon stated, simply.  
"You don't know that. Just tell me who she is."

Damon stood, silent. He hated needing the help of others, but his feelings for Jessica were increasing with each passing day and he knew that things were almost at the point of no return. If he could make his brother understand that what he felt for Jessica was true and his intentions were honest, having Stefan on his side would make things much easier for him once Caroline discovered the truth about their relationship.

Sighing heavily, Damon tried to prepare himself for what was about to come.

"Who is she, Damon?" Stefan asked again.  
""It's Jessica." Damon admitted, avoiding Stefan's gaze.

Stefan stared at his older brother, shocked by the man's confession, and considered what he had just been told. It had occurred to him on a number of occasions that Damon was attracted to Jessica and from the weekend spent at the Gilbert lake house, Stefan had suspected that Damon was making a move on the young girl. However, never in his wildest dreams did he ever think Damon would fall in love with Caroline's younger sister.

"Jessica Forbes?"  
"Yep."  
"Right." Stefan replied. "How long have you been sleeping with her?"

Damon glared at Stefan. His younger brother's tone of voice was lined with judgement and Damon hated how his reputation made it seem that he was only interested in sex.

"It's not like that. I mean, I was sleeping with her but I'm not anymore."  
"What do you mean?" Stefan questioned, confused.  
"We were sleeping together but I really care about her and so I stopped."  
"So… are you two together or…"  
"No. She doesn't trust me with Elena, but I don't want Elena. I want Jessica and I'm trying like hell to do the right thing and prove to her that she's the one I want to be with."

As much as he hated how weak he was feeling as he spilled his secrets to Stefan, Damon felt as if a huge weight was being lifted from his shoulders.

"So, every time you've disappeared-"  
"I've been with her."

Damon sat himself down on his bed and ran his fingers through his hair, resting his face in his hands once he'd done so.

"She loves me, Stefan. I know she does but she's just too stubborn to take a chance on me. I can't say I blame her, though. My track record with women isn't exactly the best."

Sitting himself down next to Damon, Stefan sighed softly and contemplated the mess his brother had gotten himself into. Stefan was more than aware of Damon's bad luck with women; he was eternally suffering from unrequited love and Stefan had seen how damaged it had left his brother.

"Just show her how good you can be."  
"I have been. For Christ's sake, I'm dating the girl! Actually dating! I haven't dated since 1864!"

Now, Damon was stood; pacing the floor of his room erratically. Smirking, Stefan stood and joined his older brother, placing a hand on each of his shoulders, and looked him straight in the eye.

"You want to win her over? Just keep doing what you're doing, but stay out of Caroline's way. When this gets out, she's going to kick your ass."  
"You can't tell anyone, Stefan. Not even Elena."  
"I promise I won't tell a soul. But Damon… don't hurt that girl."

Patting his brother on the arm, Stefan gave a small smile and left the room. Even when Damon had been in love with Katherine, Stefan had never seen him act in such a way. It seemed that having someone love him, and only him, was doing Damon a world of good.

* * *

Once Jessica had fully recovered from her bout of the flu, it was only two weeks before Christmas and Mystic Falls was beginning to see its first snowfall of the winter period.

Finally able to leave the house, Jessica had found herself on a group outing. The annual Christmas carnival was taking place and as per tradition, Jessica was attending the carnival with her cherished friends and sister. The night air was chilly and the sky was black with not a single star in sight. All around her, Jessica could see the grins of the town's people as they took enjoyment from the carnival's stalls, fair and many other activities available to them.

Waiting for Stefan, Damon, and Elena to arrive, the remaining group members decided to take a quick look around some of the stalls with Bonnie lovingly scolding Jeremy as he suggestively held up a Mrs Clause outfit for his girlfriend. Jessica rolled her eyes at the actions of her best friend and laughed loudly when Bonnie swatted him over the head.

"Hey, you're supposed to be my best-friend!" Jeremy said, accusingly.  
"I am." Jessica chuckled. "But you're on your own on this one. You deserved what you got."  
"I think you're a bit big for that, Gilbert." Damon stated.

Jessica turned her head the moment she heard Damon's voice and smiled. He was wearing his signature black leather jacket matched with black jeans and a black shirt. Everything about him screamed sex to Jessica and she could not stop her mind from conjuring up images of him naked.

Next to Damon, Stefan and Elena stood greeting their friends and chatting excitedly about the carnival; discussing what to do now that everyone was present.

"How about we get something to drink? It's freezing!" Elena piped up.

Minutes later, Jessica was clutching a Styrofoam cup filled with hot chocolate and she sighed happily as the hot liquid warmed her frozen body.

"So…" Damon whispered into Jessica's ear as the others chatted amongst themselves. "You're looking much better."

Jessica smiled. The memory of Damon caring for her when she had the flu made her heart feel as if it was going to burst. Her only regret was that, once she had recovered from her sickness, she had been so busy with school that she hadn't found the time to thank Damon properly for his kindness.

"Thank you for looking after me, Damon."  
"No problem, Baby Forbes. Your pyjamas were quite fetching."  
"Oh, shut up." Jessica laughed lightly, rolling her eyes at Damon's smirking face.

After a debate over what to do next at the carnival, the group eventually split itself in two, with Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie and Jeremy heading towards the games stalls whilst Stefan, Elena, Damon and Jessica made their way over to the Ferris Wheel.

The bright, colourful lights of the Ferris Wheel mesmerised Jessica and she did not notice Damon staring at her until he spoke.

"Shall we?" Damon asked, holding out his arm for Jessica.  
"Why, thank you, Mr Salvatore." Jessica replied, taking Damon's hand and allowing him to lead her into one of the empty carriages, with Stefan and Elena taking one just a few seats ahead of them.

As the wheel turned slowly, Jessica felt Damon take her hand and tangle his fingers around hers. She couldn't contain an enormous grin and she noticed that Damon was smiling too. Deciding to leave her hand where it was, Jessica cleared her throat and turned to face Damon.

"So, is this a date?" Jessica asked with raised eyebrows.  
"This can be anything you want it to be." Damon responded, lifting Jessica's hand to his lips and placing a kiss on it.

Choosing to ignore the underlying message of Damon's words, Jessica turned her face away from his and concentrated her gaze on the crowds that went past. She tried hard not to think about how much she loved Damon and how desperate she was for him to belong to her and only her. His actions over the past month had backed up his claim that he was interested in only her but Jessica knew feelings of love didn't just disappear. So, she held back; waiting to see where the days and weeks would take her.

"Jess…"

Damon grazed his hand over the silky soft skin of Jessica's cheek and bit his lower lip. He needed her to look at him but she was determinedly keeping her face turned away from him.

"Jessica…"

Jessica let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding and closed her eyes. Damon's simple touch was driving her crazy and she wasn't sure how much self-control she had left in her body. If she were to look at him, look into his ocean blue eyes and see the emotions present in them, then she would surely give in to him.

"Look at me."  
"I can't." Jessica breathed out, trying and failing to keep her breathing under control.  
"Look at me."  
"I can't, Damon."  
"Why not?"

Feeling the ride come to a stop, Jessica jumped out of the carriage and walked quickly away from Damon; speeding through the crowds as she searched for a secluded spot to stand in so she could gather her thoughts. It had been weeks since she had felt the sexual bliss of being in Damon's bed and his one touch had sent her hurtling. She knew that if she didn't get away, she would end up doing something she would regret.

Catching Stefan's eye, Damon turned away after only a second and began chasing down Jessica; shoving anyone aside who got in his way. It took him less than a minute to find her. She had hidden herself away behind one of the games stalls and Damon approached her slowly; watching her ruffle hair blonde locks slightly as she ran her fingers through them. Her breathing was erratic and Damon could hear her heart pounding out a fast beat.

"Jessica…"  
"Don't, Damon." Jessica stated. "Please, just stay where you are."

Standing a couple of steps forward, Damon heard Jessica groan out loud. He was struggling to understand why the girl before him was acting so strangely.

"Damon, please."

Paying no attention to her pleas, Damon closed the space between them in seconds; his eyes catching Jessica's. Holding her gaze, Damon caressed her cheek.

"What did I do?"  
"Nothing. You did nothing, I-"

Words failed Jessica but she did not need words. Pressing her lips against Damon's, Jessica wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in close to her. Damon did not waste a single second, returning Jessica's kiss the same enthusiasm the young girl was displaying.

Letting his hands wander down her body, Damon stopped when he reached hips; her jumper and jacket have risen up slightly and exposing a small patch of luscious skin that Damon yearned to touch.

With his hands placed firmly on Jessica's hips, Damon circled the skin he found there with his thumb and heard Jessica stifle a small moan of pleasure. Detaching her mouth from Damon's, Jessica trailed her lips across his jaw line and down to his neck; biting him gently as her barriers and ideas concerning morality disappeared. She was desperate for him and she wanted him to know it.

As Jessica continued to bite his neck and make him think a whole bunch of sinful things, Damon felt her remove one of her arms from around his neck and lower it down his body until she was cupping his hardening length. Groaning loudly, Damon cursed himself silently before grabbing Jessica's hand and pushing it gently away from his body.

"Not here." Damon growled into Jessica's ear.  
"But, Damon… I need you!"

The urge to do right by the girl and stick to his plan of being a gentleman was conflicting with his body's desire to ravish her, and Damon could feel himself beginning to dangerously lose control of his senses.

Separating himself from Jessica, Damon chuckled when he saw her pout at him.

"Don't pout, Baby Forbes."  
"Damon…" Jessica began; her desire from him was obvious.  
"Not here, Not now." Damon said, shaking his head at the girl.  
"Then, when?!"  
"When you're ready to give in and be my girlfriend."

This shut Jessica up. A part of her knew that it was selfish of her to ask Damon for what she wanted when she hadn't yet given him what he wanted, but she needed to be a hundred percent sure that his feelings for Elena were gone. Despite everything he had done so far, she doubted he was completely over Elena and she wasn't willing to put herself a position where she could get her heart broken.

"Come on. We'd better get back before your sister realises your missing."

Following Damon as he led her back into the crowds of the carnival and sought out their friends, Jessica pondered on how her life had gotten so complicated. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not realise Damon had stopped and so, she walked straight into him.

"Ow! Why did you stop?"

Jessica could see that her sister and the others were a few feet ahead of them. It confused her why Damon had stopped dead in his tracks before they had even reached their friends.

Turning around so he was face to face with Jessica, Damon spoke quietly and quickly. An idea had formed in his head and he was sure it would be the final push Jessica needed to surrender to him.

"You want me to be prove that I'm over Elena?"  
"What?"  
"You heard."  
"Damon, I- yes."  
"Meet me next Saturday morning."  
"Why"  
"Just do it."  
"Okay."

Damon smirked and then turned away from Jessica, stalking over to where everyone else was gathered. Making her way towards her friends and sister, Jessica's mind raced; playing over the endless possibilities of what next week held in store for her.


	19. Chapter 18

**Here we go, my lovelies :) If you have any questions or comments don't hesitate to contact me. I hope you all like the chapter. I hadn't originally intended for this to happen but I couldn't resist writing it. Damon deserves a little happiness :) I know it doesn't fit in with the first chapter but worry not, my dears, there is so much to come! A big thank you goes out to alwaysnnever who suggested the idea for this chapter. She thought it might be too cheesy but I thought it was perfect for the story xxx**

Saturday arrived quickly and Jessica felt nerves eat away at her as she waited patiently for Damon. It was another cold morning in Mystic Falls and the sky was pure white with the threat of snow. She had dressed warmly in many layers but it wasn't stopping her from feeling the chill that the wind blew through her.

Pulling her arms around her body in a effort to retrain some warmth, Jessica hoped that Damon would arrive soon. All she could think about in that moment was getting out of the cold. Damon hold given her no clue as to why he wanted her to meet him that morning and she had spent days wondering what he had planned for her.

Seeing the familiar sight of Damon's beloved car pulling up next to her, Jessica sighed with relief when she entered the warm environment of the car, glad to finally be out of the cold. Gifting Jessica a brilliant smile, Damon raked his eyes over her; reminding himself that he was a mission and now was not the time to get distracted.

Driving away, Damon began the short journey to his desired destination and snuck a number of glances at Jessica as he drove.

"Where are we going, Damon?"  
"You'll see."

Jessica observed Damon's face carefully but apart from a small half smile that was playing on his lips, she saw no indication of how he was feeling. Frustration began to build deep inside of her. Jessica hated not knowing where Damon was taking her. He had insinuated that the trip would prove once and fall that he was no longer in love with Elena, but Jessica doubted it. Still, she was curious and she wished that time would go faster.

Turning a corner, Jessica's eyes scanned the area and she was met with the sight of a large sign welcoming them to Mystic Falls Cemetery. Snapping her head around to look at Damon, she stared at him with wide eyes and noticed how his mouth was tightly clamped shut.

"A cemetery? You brought me to a cemetery!" Jessica stated, her voice high.

Her insides were churning and she was strongly opposed to going into the place. She had never liked cemeteries; death scared her.

Remaining silent, Damon parked his car and stepped out of the vehicle. He noticed, with a grimace, that Jessica was still sitting in the car. Sighing, Damon made his way round to the passenger side of the car and opened the door, staring down at the young girl inside.

"Jessica, get out of the car."  
"I don't do cemeteries, Damon. They give me the creeps."  
"Seriously? I'm a vampire; a supernatural being whose natural instinct is to kill and you're more scared of a few graves?"  
"Don't make fun of me, Damon." Jessica hissed, giving the man a deadly glare.  
"I brought you here for a reason. Now get out of the car."

Against her better judgement, Jessica did as she was told and slowly exited the car; taking Damon's open hand and entwining her fingers with his. His grip was firm but not painful and she let him lead her through the many graves the cemetery housed; twisting and turning through the maze until it seemed Damon had found what he was looking for.

Damon stood and stared at the marble headstone in-front of him. It had been the equivalent of many lifetimes since he'd last visited the grave and he had certainly never brought someone with him before.

Looking at Damon, with her hand still holding his, Jessica observed the way he stood tall and proud but his face held a sadness that broke her heart. She had not yet looked down at the name on the gravestone, focusing all of her attention on Damon.

"What are we doing here?"  
"We're dating and I decided it was time to take the next step."  
"The next step?" Jessica asked, confused.

Damon had not even looked at her when he spoken and Jessica was puzzled by his behaviour. In what world was taking someone to a cemetery the next step in dating?  
Slowly turning to look at the girl standing next to him, Damon smiled at her and then turned his attention back to the headstone.

"I'd like you to meet my mother."

Letting her gaze fall on the grave in-front of her, Jessica gasped slightly when she read the name on the headstone.

_**Here lies**_  
_**Isabella Christina Salvatore **_  
_**Beloved Wife and Mother **_  
_**17th July 1815 - 23rd September 1852**_

Strengthening her grip on Damon's hand, Jessica lifted her face back up to find Damon staring at her. For the first time in the two years she'd known him, Jessica saw a pain in Damon's eyes that expressed clearly how deeply he cared for his mother.

"She was so young."

Jessica did not know what else to say. She knew nothing of Damon's life before he became a vampire and she had never heard either of the Salvatore brothers speak about their parents.

"She was wonderful."  
"What was she like?"

Damon did not need to think about his answer. His memories of her mother was crystal clear even after his many years as a vampire. Although he never mentioned his mother, not even to Stefan, Damon missed her sorely.

"She was incredibly funny; very kind; the sweetest woman you'd ever meet. She was strong and stubborn but she always had time for you, no matter how busy she was. You'd have liked her."

Hearing Damon speak so highly of his mother made Jessica smile uncontrollably and she didn't even blush when Damon caught her smiling at him.

"She sounds like a really amazing woman. I'd have loved to have met her."  
"I think she'd have liked you a lot."  
"How old where she when she died?"  
"Twelve. Stefan was five. He doesn't remember her like I do but he was always closer to our father."  
"Do you miss her?"  
"Every day."

Jessica was not able to get any more words out before Damon pressed his lips to hers, kissing her gently. A minute or so had passed by time Damon detached himself from Jessica and he caressed her cheek lovingly.

"Why did you bring me here, Damon?"  
"I needed you to understand how much you mean to me and this was the only way I could think of."  
"I don't understand."  
"I've never brought anyone here before. Not Katherine. Not even Elena. You are the only person I've ever considered bringing here."

Jessica was stunned. The sentiment was just too much and she felt like her emotions were going into overdrive. She had heard stories of Damon's love for Katherine and how he had spent a hundred and fifty years searching for her. She had seen first hand how much Damon cared for Elena; how he was willing to sacrifice anyone to save her, but it was her Damon had chosen to share his mother with. Not Katherine. Not Elena. Her.

It was just too much for Jessica to handle and before she knew what she was doing, she had wrapped her arms around Damon's neck and was kissing him as if her life depended on it; as if she was drowning and he was the oxygen she needed in order to stay alive.

"I love you so much, Damon." Jessica breathed out in between kisses.

Damon did not respond. Instead, he held onto her for dear life. He wouldn't admit it, but he was scared that if he let her go, she would never come back.

* * *

Falling on to his bed, their limbs a tangled mess, Damon and Jessica clawed at each other; their hands grasping at each other's bodies as they moved to deepen their kiss. It had been far too long since they'd had sex and desperation filled the air between them.

Slipping a hand underneath Damon's shirt, Jessica grazed her fingertips over the hard muscle and soft skin she found there, and felt her need for him increase even more. The sensation of Damon's own hands on her hips, keeping her pinned in place beneath him as he ground into her, was driving her wild and she almost ready to tear his clothes in desire.

Feeling the young girl writhing about underneath him made Damon smirk with smugness. However, as much as he wanted to take here right there and then on his bed, he wanted to make their first time as a couple much more meaningful and special. They had, had sex a number of times in the past but that had been when she was not really his to take. Now that she was, Damon wanted it to be about more than just sex.

With every ounce of will power he had within him, Damon pulled himself away Jessica and grinned when he heard her cry out loud in frustration.

"God Dammit, Damon! Are you kidding me?!" Jessica shouted; standing up from the bed and glaring at Damon.  
"Be patient. I want this to be special."  
"Damon, you took my virginity. You've slept with me god knows how many times. Why is this any different?"  
"You're my girlfriend now and I want our first time to be memorable."  
"It always is memorable."

Taking his girlfriend's face in his hands, Damon kissed her forehead and smiled; a plan already formulating in his head.

"Just get yourself over here tomorrow night and make sure you tell your mom won't be home till the morning."  
"I've got school on Monday, Damon."  
"Then bring your stuff with you tomorrow."  
"Who am I going to get to cover for me? Caroline will freak if she finds out."  
"I'll talk to Stefan. He'll cover for you. Just be here."  
"Okay."

Lightly kissing her lips one last time, Damon escorted her downstairs and back to his car, taking her home. He couldn't contain his grin when he returned home and let Stefan in on the news. For the first time in a very long time, Damon was happy.


	20. Chapter 19

**Hi :D I have a lovely update for you all. I'm not sure when I'll be updating next since it's my birthday on Sunday and I've got a very busy week ahead of me, but I'll try to make it soon. For those of you who follow my other stories too, I will be updating some time this week (hopefully) as there's not much of 'It's Just A Little Crush' left to write. **

**A big thank you to alwaysnnever; somebodywhocares; nats22; Blue; mustacheman19; Panda0990; and Tvdlover87654 - your reviews meant a lot to me and they are the reason I posted this chapter :) I love you all so much xxx **

Damon stood chopping vegetables, lost in the task, when he heard Jessica enter the house and call out for him. She was right on time and Damon couldn't help but smirk at the things he had planned for his girl that night. He wanted to enjoy having her with him before Caroline found out and trouble really starting brewing.

"Damon?" Jessica called out again.  
"I'm in the kitchen!"

Following the sound of Damon's voice, Jessica made her way to the kitchen and felt her mouth fall open in shock at the sight before her. Never in her life had she ever expected to see Damon cooking. Yet, there he was, knife in hand and a towel flung over his shoulder as he finished chopping some vegetables and flung them into a pan.

Lifting his head so his eyes finally met Jessica's, Damon smirked at the young girl and wiped his hands before walking over to her and planting a small kiss on her lips. The second his lips met hers, Damon groaned; she tasted like apples. Pulling himself together, Damon scolded himself and silently prayed that his patience would hold out.

"Hello, Baby Forbes."

Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Really, Damon?"  
"What?"  
"You can't think of a better name for me?"  
"I like 'Baby Forbes'."  
"I don't." Jessica pouted.

Smirking, Damon wrapped his arms around Jessica's waist, feeling the soft wool of her jumper beneath his fingertips, and lowered his head so he could nibble gently on her ear lobe.

"You've never seemed to mind it before."  
"I've always hated it."  
"Then what name do you suggest I use?"  
"I have a name, Damon." Jessica responded, her breathing hitching as Damon bit down on her ear.

Lifting his head back up so he could look at Jessica, Damon grinned and pecked her on the lips.

"I still prefer 'Baby Forbes'. Deal with it, babe."

Separating himself from the girl in his arms, Damon went back to his previous work and began pasta to a pan. Watching him, Jessica smirked. Damon wasn't the only one who could assign nicknames.

"Fine. Whatever you say, Salva-whore."

Whipping around, Damon stared at Jessica; watching her stare back at him with raised eyebrows.

"What did you just call me?"  
"You heard me. If you insist on calling me 'Baby Forbes' then I get to give you a nickname too."

The way she was glaring at him, with her hands on her hips in a defiant stance, made Damon feel as if he was being dared to question her on her choice of name for him. Knowing it was best to keep quiet if he wanted to avoid angering his girlfriend, Damon smiled and turned back to the food he was lovingly preparing.

Smirking triumphantly, Jessica walked over to where Damon was standing and stood beside him, studying his face. It still hadn't fully dawned on her that Damon was completely hers. The previous day still felt like a blissful dream and she struggled to recall the moment when she explicitly told Damon she was all his. However, she did remember the look of pure delight on his face when she did so.

"Staring is rude." Damon said, amused.  
"So is ignoring your girlfriend."

At Jessica's words, Damon's heart almost gave out. It was the first time she had referred to herself as his girlfriend and he more than liked the sound of it. She was his and he was hers.

With the meal nearing completion, Damon once again wiped his hands clean and embraced Jessica; smiling as she smiled at him.

"How bad of me. Let me make it up to you." Damon replied; lightly sucking on Jessica's pulse point.

The sensation of her blood rushing through her veins just below the silky soft skin of her neck made Damon want to sink his fangs into her and drink her in. Yet, he knew he couldn't do that. Maybe at some point in the future Jessica would allow such a thing to happen, but not yet. They were brand new; just starting out. Damon did not want to do anything that would jeopardise that.

Jessica let out a small moan at Damon's gentle assault and pressed herself further against him. She was close to him that she could his chiselled abdominal muscles through the thin material of his black shirt, and it was only adding to her already high level of sexual frustration.

Moving her hands up under his shirt, Jessica heard Damon let out of a huff of breath that she assumed was done so in pleasure. Grazing her hands over the hard muscle she found, Jessica arched her back and felt Damon begin to bite at her neck with dull teeth. The shivers of pleasure he was making run through her body caused Jessica to move her hands around to his back and rake her nails down it. A small escaped Damon's mouth and he felt himself harden instantly. As a result of their close proximity, Damon was sure Jessica would be able to feel it too and his suspicions were confirmed when he heard her let out a strangled cry.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked.  
"You. You're so hard and it's killing me!"

Damon laughed.

"It's killing you? Imagine how I feel! I haven't had sex in months!"  
"That was your own damn fault! You and your stupid 'no sex' rule."  
"Believe me, darling, I will be rectifying the situation tonight. Many times."

The promise of sex combined with Damon's husky voice was just too much for Jessica and she groaned at the thought of being in Damon's bed.

Moving her hands down and around until they reached the top of Damon's jeans, Jessica slowly began to slide to her hand inside his pants but was stopped when Damon gripped her wrist; halting her movements.

"Later."  
"Damon-"  
"I promise. Right now, though, it's time to eat."  
"That is a fantastic idea!"

From the tone of her voice and the lust that radiated from every inch of her, Damon knew Jessica was not referring to the meal he had put time and effort into making. Smirking, Damon loved how dirty his girl's mind was, but he had a plan for the night and he was determined to stick to it.

"Later, I said."

Damon laughed at Jessica's pout, moved a safe distance away from her and politely asked her to hand him two plates. Serving up the food, Damon carried the plates into the dining room and placed them on the table.

The smell of the food was delectable and Jessica could feel her mouth watering as she stared hungrily at the spaghetti Bolognese Damon had cooked for her. Delving straight in, Jessica twirled the pasta around her fork and lifted it to her lips; moaning in pleasure at good the food tasted.

"Jessica, please try not to moan like that." Damon stated.

Swallowing her mouthful of food, Jessica turned all of her attention to Damon.

"I can't help it. It's amazing! Where did you learn to cook like this?" Jessica asked in disbelief as she ate another mouthful.  
"I've been alive for a very, very long time. I was bound to pick up some skills along the way."

Jessica did not miss the double meaning behind Damon's answer or the way he smirked at her slightly before returning to his own plate of food. It was just like Damon to make everything an innuendo, she thought with a grin.

The food was demolished in mere minutes and Jessica thanked Damon profusely for the meal; telling him again and again how it was the best thing she'd ever tasted. Clearing away the dishes, Damon was about to pull out the home-made chocolate mousses he'd spent all afternoon making when he heard Jessica address him from the door way.

He had been so engrossed in clearing away that he had not heard her follow him. He had not even sensed her presence until the second his name left her lips.

"Damon…" Jessica purred.  
"Yeah?" Damon asked, his head buried in the fridge.

Glancing up from the fridge for a second, Damon looked at Jessica. Doing a double-take, he stood up to his full height and stared at the girl from the across the room. The girl - his girl - was standing in the doorway wearing nothing but a smile.

Damon stood in shocked silence as he appraised the beauty before him. She was completely naked; completely available to him and Damon felt all thoughts of dessert leave his mind.

"I thought…" Jessica started, twisting her golden-blonde locks with one finger. "… that we could skip dessert."

A loud growl escaped Damon's lips and within the blink of an eye, he was stood only inches away from Jessica's bare form. Gripping her tightly, Damon pulled her into him so he could fell every contour of her naked body against his clothed one; a situation he intended on fixing shortly.

Although he had planned on the night including a little more seduction of his part, he had not accounted for Jessica's own plans of seduction. Yet, he did not mind. Having her stand before him so bold and beautiful was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen, and he arousal spiked to a fever pitch.

Within seconds, Damon had her in his room. The sudden movement and unimaginably fast speed had left Jessica feeling a little dizzy and she was extremely grateful when Damon laid her down on his bed. It took no time at all for Damon to rid himself of every article of clothing he had been wearing and match Jessica's naked state.

Hovering over the young girl, Damon stared down at her; taking in how her blonde hair was spread out like a fan over his pillows and how her big, brown eyes were looking up at him with a mixture of love and lust. Damon was sure that he own eyes were reflecting the emotions he witnessed in Jessica's, and he sighed happily as he lowered his mouth to hers.

"Damon." Jessica moaned softly; the energy of her word vibrating against Damon's lips.

Grazing his tongue along her lower lip whilst his hands grasped the soft mounds of her breasts, Damon heard Jessica moan again and the sound sent a shock of pleasure straight through him. He wanted to make love to her; to caress her and tenderly bring her crashing down over and over again, but it seemed his body had other ideas. Every cell in his body was screaming at him to take her savagely and claim her as his; mark her. The beast inside of him was rearing it's ugly head and Damon knew he wouldn't be able to repress it.

"Jessica…"

Taking his girl's face in his hands, Damon stared straight into her eyes and spoke clearly; wanting to make sure that she understood him thoroughly.

"Jess, I'm sorry but I won't be able to hold back. Tell me now if you want to stop. If you don't, there's no going back."

Looking up in Damon's eyes, now almost back with lust and desire, Jessica pressed her mouth against his and kissed him for all she was worth.

"Jessica…" Damon warned; his self-control was rapidly slipping away.  
"Do anything you want, Damon."

Taking it as permission, Damon knocked Jessica's legs open with his own and thrust into her in one go; groaning loudly as he felt her body clench around him and tug him in deeper.

"How are you so wet?" marvelled Damon.

The incredibly fast pace at which Damon was slamming into her made it impossible for Jessica to answer him. She was finding it difficult to breathe, let alone form complete sentences. The pleasure was so intense that she was sure she'd pass out from it but she did not care. Too many weeks had passed since she'd been with Damon in that way for her to care.

Every single inch of their bodies were touching and Damon could feel a thin layer of sweat forming between their bodies, due to the immense heat caused by their bodies moving against each other. From the way Jessica's walls were beginning to tighten, Damon could tell that she was close to coming and he knew his own release was not far off.

He increased his pace, reaching a speed that he was so usually a careful to avoid when engaging in sex with humans, and clutched Jessica's hips so hard that he heard her let out a small whimper of pain. A part of him instantly regretted the hurt he had caused her but his dominant part; his primal, predator part, was not so caring of the fact that Jessica would most likely have severe bruising the next day.

The closer he felt Jessica get to the edge, the more Damon urged to taste her. He had never in his life experienced such a longing to taste someone's blood before. He did not want to feed on her because he was hungry. No, he wanted to feed on her because he loved her; wanted to mark her and claim her entirely as his own.

"Oh god… D-Damon…"

Jessica was so close; so close, in fact, that a few thrusts later she felt the beginning of the fluttering that usually marked the onslaught of an orgasm. It was as this was starting that the last scrap of Damon's will-power fell away and he sank his fangs into Jessica's shoulder; taking long, deep gulps of her sweet-tasting blood.

The very second Damon had bitten into her, Jessica came underdone so violently that if it were not for Damon pinning her in place, she would have thrashed about. Feeling Jessica fall apart beneath him, clutching at him as she screamed his name, spurred Damon on and he released himself inside of her.

With the spilling of his seed into Jessica's body, the beast within Damon died down and he gently slid his fangs out of the girl's shoulder; rolling off her and onto his back as he panted heavily. Regret and guilt flooded him and Damon forced himself to look at Jessica when he felt her curl herself up next to him.

"Damon?" Jessica said, stroking the man's face.  
"I'm sorry."  
"For what?"

Letting out a hiss of pain, Jessica swore quietly. She had lifted herself up and put all of her weight onto her arm; forgetting all about the bite mark until it ripped open and a trickle of blood began to pour from it.

"That." Damon replied; his face full of pain.  
"It's fine." Jessica said, giving Damon a smile.

Biting into his wrist, Damon held it out for Jessica.

"Drink. It will heal much faster if you do."  
"Damon, no. It'll heal anyway. I don't need your blood."  
"Please, just drink it. I feel bad enough as it is."  
"No."

Taking his wrist back, Damon sighed.

"You're so bloody stubborn."  
"I know." Jessica grinned.

Her smile and care-free attitude caused Damon to smile back at her and he kissed her lovingly.

"I won't do it again."

Not giving Jessica time to respond, Damon left the bed and walked over to his bathroom; turning the taps on for the bath and letting it fill with hot water and bubbles. Once it was complete, Damon returned to the bed and carefully lifted Jessica into his arms, carrying her over to the bath and placing her down in it. Sliding in behind her, Damon wrapped his arms around Jessica and nuzzled his face against hers; enjoying the feeling of the water lapping around them.

"You know…" Damon began as he trailed kisses up and down Jessica's neck. "…we need to decide when we're going to tell that sister of yours."

A loud groan flew out of Jessica's mouth and she closed her eyes; wanting to block out the reality of the conversation. She was happy, so joyously happy, and telling Caroline would only ruin her happiness.

"Damon, do we have to?"  
"Yes. Would you rather we hide it and I treat you like some dirty little secret? Like you're not good enough for me?"  
"No… but…"  
"No 'buts', Jess. It's taken me a very long time to find you and I am not going to hide how I feel about you. I am not scared of Caroline Forbes."

Sighing, Jessica opened her eyes and sat up; turning her head so she could see Damon.

"Can we just have one day? One day of being happy and in love? I'll tell Caroline, I promise but not yet. Let me just have tomorrow and then you can have all the drama you want because believe me, when my sister finds out, there'll be nothing but drama."

Pulling her back down against him, Damon smiled and agreed. He could give her one day.


	21. Chapter 20

**Hello there! :) Sorry for my absence! It was my birthday on Sunday and I had a terrible hangover to deal with. Add in a hyperactive, toddler niece and you can imagine how busy I was haha Anyway, to make up for taking so long to update, I have this lovely chapter for you all. I didn't expect it to be so long and I didn't even add in everything I'd planned to write but I think it turned out well :) I hope you all enjoy reading it. I have got the next couple of chapters planned out and you're in for some drama *evil smile* Enjoy! **

**A big, big thank you to alwaysnnever, Panda0990, , somebodywhocares, rikkiblake777 and tvdlover87654 for reviewing on the last chapter :D It means a lot to me xxx**

Damon woke to find himself alone in his bed; the space where Jessica had been sleeping now completely devoid of her presence. Still half asleep, Damon rubbed his eyes and took a look around his room. Jessica was no-where to be found.

"Jessica?" Damon shouted; his voice ringing out around the silence of his room.

No reply came and Damon frowned. For a second, he wondered if Jessica had, had second thoughts about being with him and a loud groan escaped his mouth. Maybe he had come on too strong with the subject of telling Caroline and scared her off. If that were the case, Damon thought, then he was indeed an idiot and needed a lesson in keeping his mouth shut.

Grabbing his boxers off of the floor and tugging them on, Damon ignored the coldness of the room and went in search of the missing girl. The moment he left his room, he was met with the delicious scent of his girlfriend and he smiled with relief. She hadn't left him after all.

Making his way down the stairs and through the house, Damon eventually found his girlfriend standing in his kitchen, fully dressed and ready for a day of school.

"Jess?"

Hearing Damon's voice, Jessica turned around to face him and felt her eyes widen slightly when she took in Damon's undressed state; a faint blush creeping into her cheeks as she remembered the previous night's events.

"Did I wake you?" she asked.

She had tried to be as quiet as possible when she showered and got herself ready for school; half-surprised that she hadn't woken Damon when doing so.

"No." Damon replied, walking up to his girl and planting a small kiss on her forehead as he embraced her.

Stepping back from Damon slightly, Jessica noticed a look on Damon's face that disappeared quickly when he caught her staring.

"What's with the look?"  
"What look?"  
"Don't play dumb with me, Damon."

Damon tried to keep his face as impassive as possible as he watched Jessica eye him carefully. He could practically hear her brain trying to figure out why he had been looking at her strangely and it amused him a little.

Finally realising the meaning behind Damon's facial expression when he saw her standing in the kitchen, Jessica sighed.

"You thought I'd left you, didn't you?"

The slight burrowing of Damon's brows told her all she needed to know and she laughed a little at the man stood before her. It annoyed her that Damon could think her possible of such things but it also pleased her that the big, bad vampire was so affected just by the thought of her leaving him.

"Don't worry, Damon, you're not going to get rid of me that easily." Jessica smirked; kissing her boyfriend's lips tenderly.

Damon tightened his grip on Jessica's waist and pulled her in closer to him. Her thick, cream jumper shielded his body from the cold air and he nuzzled his nose into her neck.

"Good."

There wasn't anything else he wanted to say. He was just glad she hadn't left.

"Damon, you need to let me go. I'm going to be late for school."

Reluctantly, Damon removed his hands from Jessica's body and allowed her to leave the kitchen. He followed her though the downstairs of the house, watching her wrap up in layers in preparation for the winter weather conditions.

"Skip school."  
"No. I'm only in today and tomorrow. You can do without me for one day."  
"Fine." Damon muttered.

Jessica was just about to leave when she opened the front door and found Stefan waiting on the other side. Smiling at the younger Salvatore brother, Jessica said goodbye to Damon and braved the cold weather as she began her journey to school.

Stefan smirked at his older brother as he took in the sight of him standing by the door in just his boxers; an expression of loss and forlorn on his face.

"You've got it bad, Damon."

Closing the door, Damon stared at Stefan.

"Shut up, Stefan." Damon replied, storming off to his room to dress.

Smiling as he watched Damon walk away, Stefan took a moment to admire the change Jessica had caused in his brother and he vowed to thank the young girl for making Damon so happy.

* * *

Jessica sat at a table with Bonnie and Jeremy as they waited for Caroline and Tyler to get to The Grill. With Christmas only days away and their mother on another late shift at work, Caroline had insisted that she and Jessica have dinner at The Grill with their friends instead of eating in an empty house.

Listening to her two closest friends bicker with one another, Jessica couldn't help but smile. She had neglected her friendships recently and she realised how sorely she missed spending time with Jeremy and Bonnie.

"Tell her she's wrong, Jess."

Jessica stared at Jeremy, noticing the roll of his eyes as Bonnie spoke to defend herself.

"I'm not wrong, Jeremy! You're just being a selfish ass!"  
"I am not! Jessica, please. Help me out here."

Jeremy's eyes were pleading with Jessica to take his side and although Jeremy was her closest friend, she knew better than to get involved with an argument between Bonnie and Jeremy.

"You're on your own. I'm not risking my ass and pissing off a powerful witch." chuckled Jessica.  
"Traitor." Jeremy shouted; eventually choosing to fall silent once he knew that he would get no support from his best-friend.

Bonnie's eyes met Jessica's and the two girls smiled at one another; laughing quietly at Jeremy's pouting face and sombre mood.

From the corner of her eye, Jessica swore she saw the familiar silhouette of Damon and she snapped her head around to get a better look. Confirming her initial suspicions, Jessica saw Damon standing near the bar accompanied by Stefan. She couldn't stop the smile from forming and she grinned with happiness as she stared at her boyfriend.

Taking a seat at the bar, Stefan looked on in amazement as he watched Damon and Jessica smile at one another from across the room. He had seen his older brother in love before but Stefan could sense that this time was different; his brother was different.

"Damon, sit down and have a drink."  
"Hm?"

Damon turned to look at Stefan when he heard his brother address him. He had been so caught up in gazing at his girl that he had almost forgotten about Stefan's presence beside him.

"Drink."

Stefan smirked, pulling Damon down onto a stool and shaking his head when he saw him glance back over at Jessica again.

"If you weren't her boyfriend, that would be considered stalking."  
"Well, luckily for me, I am her boyfriend." Damon said with an air of triumph and pride in his voice.

Damon remembered, for a moment, the first time he had said those words months before when he caught Jessica dancing with a stranger. It had never occurred to him back then that those words would become truth.

Stefan smiled into his drink and patted his older brother on the back.

"It's nice to see you so happy, Damon."  
"Yeah, yeah, Stefan." Damon said, rolling his eyes. "Drink your drink."

Damon loved his younger brother dearly and was glad to see that he was almost back to his old self. However, he had never been one for sentimental talk with Stefan.

Ordering his own drink, Damon made himself comfortable and chatted away with his younger brother; waiting patiently for the moment to arrive when he could steal his girl away from her friends.

* * *

Caroline stormed through The Grill; her eyes seeking out her sister. She was late for dinner with her friends but she had good reason to be. Fury swept through her and she found Jessica within seconds.

Towering over her sister, Caroline glared at the young girl and saw Jessica's face turn pale.

"Where the hell were you last night?"  
"Excuse me?" Jessica asked, shocked by Caroline's rudeness and sour attitude.  
"You heard me. Mom said you stayed over at Stefan's, that he was helping you with a report for school, but Tyler saw Stefan with Elena. So where did you go?"

Caroline loved her sister fiercely and wanted to protect her from the dangers of the world, both supernatural and non-supernatural, but Jessica made her job difficult. Caroline knew that her sister frequently snuck out of their house to go dancing and she knew she couldn't judge her for doing so, considering her own past actions. Yet, the idea that Jessica had involved their friends in her lies made her angry and made her wonder what her sister was hiding.

From across the room, Damon and Stefan observed the situation playing out before them. Damon wanted nothing more than to go over there and set the record straight but Stefan's hands were holding him back.

"Don't, Damon. You'll only make it worse."  
"You were supposed to cover for us." spat Damon.  
"How was I supposed to know Tyler would see me?" Stefan reasoned.

Damon was angry at his brother's stupidity but another emotion was overwhelming him. He wanted - no, needed - to get to Jessica and save her from the furious screeching of Caroline, who was now accusing her of lying about where she stayed the night so she could sneak out and fool around with some random guy.

The tears he could see beginning to form in Jessica's eyes were the last straw for Damon and he broke free of Stefan's hold; charging over to the table where Jessica was sat.

Glaring at Caroline, Jessica fought desperately to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill from her. She could see the shocked faces of Jeremy, Bonnie and Tyler as Caroline shouted at her. The idea that her sister would think so lowly of her hurt Jessica more than she could have imagined.

"Is that what you think of me, Caroline? Your own sister?!"  
"You're the one who lied about where you were last night and I've lost count the amount of times you've snuck out in the middle of the night in the past."

Jessica was more than aware that Caroline knew of her past antics. In fact, her older sister had covered for her on a few occasions. Knowing there was no other way to satisfy her sister's questions, Jessica took a deep breath and made the decision to confess about her relationship with Damon. She wished she'd have had more time to just enjoy being with the man she loved, but it seemed things didn't always go to plan.

"I didn't lie to you, Caroline. I…"

The arrival of Damon stunned Jessica for a moment and she almost reconsidered her choice to divulge her secret. Resisting the urge to look at Damon, Jessica continued on with her speech.

"I was at Stefan's house. All night. I didn't leave until this morning."

The conviction in Jessica's voice told Caroline that her sister wasn't lying to her and she struggled to comprehend why Jessica would have been at The Salvatore Boarding House if she hadn't been there with Stefan.

"Then why were you there? Clearly, Stefan lied when he said he was with you."  
"I was with Damon."

There. It was out and there was no taking it back, Jessica thought. Now that she was standing and facing Caroline, Jessica could hear the gasps of Jeremy and Bonnie as they registered what she had said.

Damon slipped his hand into Jessica's and gave it a light squeeze; wanting her to know that she was not alone as she faced her older sister. Caroline noticed the small gesture and immediately felt a fresh wave of anger flow through her body.

Using every ounce of her self-control to remain calm, Caroline gritted her teeth and glared at the smug face of Damon Salvatore.

"Did you sleep with my sister?"  
"What I do with my girlfriend is none of your business, Barbie."  
"Girlfriend?"

From the high pitch of Caroline's voice and the slight trembling of her body, Tyler knew that the young woman was about to explode and wanting to avoid a public confrontation, he pulled her back and urgently addressed Damon.

"Get her out of here, Damon." Tyler said.

He had had his suspicions of Damon's feelings for Jessica for a while, but he hadn't known that they had progressed so much that the two had begun a relationship.

"She is not going anywhere with him!" Caroline shouted.

She would be damned if she was letting Damon take her sister away from her.

Freeing herself from Tyler's grasp, Caroline lunged forward and felt her fist collide with Damon's nose; feeling it crack under the pressure. Blood poured out from Damon's nose and before Caroline could get another hit in, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her body; this time belonging to Stefan.

"Calm down, Caroline." Stefan pleaded.  
"Get the hell off me, Stefan! I'm going to kick his ass!"

By now, the entire population of the building were watching the group and Stefan wished that Caroline would indeed calm down before she did something that would reveal their supernatural secrets.

Pushing through the pain, Damon readjusted his nose so that it would heal correctly and tried to stop the flow of blood with the napkins Jessica had handed to him. He wanted nothing more than to hurt Caroline but doing so would anger Jessica and he wasn't willing to risk doing that. He would deal with Caroline at a later date.

"What the fuck, Caroline?" cried Jessica.  
"Girlfriend?! You're his bloody girlfriend?! Are you an idiot? I dated him, Jessica. He's an evil, manipulative, lying, self-centered dick and you're letting him mess with you. How could you be so stupid? After everything he did to me!"

Seeing red, Jessica stood to her full height and glared at her sister. Her hand was raised before she knew what she was doing and she felt her hand sting painfully as she slapped Caroline full-force across the face.

"That's my boyfriend you're talking about!" Jessica shouted; feeling the need to defend Damon. "I know what he did and it was wrong but he's not the same guy he was. He's shown me nothing but love and kindness. I have no illusions about the man he is, Caroline, but as long as he treats me well, I don't care what he does. I love him and you can either accept it and support me like a sister should, or you can stay out of my way."

Silence. Everywhere. Caroline was so surprised by her sister's violent act that she was lost for words. She never imagined that Jessica would fall for Damon or that she would be willing to turn her back on her own sister to be with the vampire. Clearly, Caroline thought to herself, she didn't know her sister as well as she thought she did.

Not even bothering to say goodbye to her friends, Jessica grabbed her jacket and bag and ran from The Grill followed by an extremely concerned and bloody Damon. Grabbing his girl by her arms, grateful that his nose had now healed, Damon pulled her into a hug; one hand stroking her blonde locks.

"Are you okay?"

Lifting her face away from Damon's chest, Jessica looked up at Damon and smiled slightly.

"I'm fine. I'm just so angry. She had no right to say those things or to hit you."  
"Yes, she did. I'm a dick and she hates me."  
"I don't care. You're not a dick to me and that's all I care about."

Damon smiled. He couldn't help it. It felt good to know that Jessica, a human girl, was willing to fight for him; that her feelings for him were strong enough to make her hit her own, vampire sister.

"You know, it was pretty hot when slapped Caroline." Damon said as he guided Jessica towards his car; musing that Stefan could find his own way home later.

As if to prove his point, Damon gently pushed Jessica against the car door when they reached the vehicle and softly kissed her neck.

"Does nothing bother you?" Jessica laughed. "My sister just broke your nose and you're trying to get me into bed."  
"I don't have to try." Damon said, smugly.

Pushing him away, Jessica smiled at Damon.

"Let's go home so I get this blood off you."

* * *

Caroline paced back and forth over the floor of her living room; throwing Stefan an evil glare every few seconds. She was furious that he had known about Jessica and Damon and hadn't bothered to tell her. Next to Stefan sat a stunned Elena and an equally shocked Bonnie and Jeremy. Tyler feigned shock for the sake of his relationship with Caroline and he hoped the woman would not see through his façade.

"I can't believe this!"  
"Care, babe, just calm down." Tyler said, trying to soothe his girlfriend.  
"I swear to god, the next person to tell me to 'calm down' is going to get their neck wrung!"

Elena watched the events unfold in silence. When she had been informed of what had happened at The Grill she felt like all the air had left her lungs. As much as she tried to deny it to herself, she was jealous. She was jealous that Damon had moved on from her; that he was giving all of his attention and affection to Jessica. Elena knew that it was wrong for her to think and feel such things, a betrayal to Stefan and everything they shared, but she couldn't control her emotions. So, she remained quiet.

"How long has this been going on, Stefan?" Caroline asked.  
"I'm not sure. A while."  
"Oh god." Caroline cringed.

The thought of Damon touching her sister made her feel sick and furious. The memories of Damon's abuse against her years before were still fresh in her mind, and she prayed that Jessica would not suffer the same fate as her.

"I can't stand this. I'm going getting Jessica!"

Caroline made a beeline for the door; stopping dead in her tracks when Stefan sped over the her and prevented her from leaving.

"Move, Stefan."  
"Just listen to me, Caroline. If you go over there now all you're going to do is make things worse. Let me talk to her, I'll get her to come home."

Standing with Stefan's hands on her arms, Caroline considered her options. Jessica was stubborn and would most likely refuse to leave Damon. Stefan really was her only option. Maybe he could persuade Jessica to return home and from there, Caroline could convince to stay away from Damon. He would only hurt her sister.

Watching Caroline nod her approval, Stefan sighed and said a small goodbye before heading towards the home he shared with Damon. He understood Caroline's reaction but he did not agree with her assumptions about Jessica and Damon's relationship. Stefan had seen firsthand how much Damon loved the young girl and how much he had changed because of her, and he didn't want that to change. Yes, he would talk to Jessica and convince her to return home for Caroline's sake but he was not going to allow Caroline to ruin the one good thing in his brother's life.


	22. Chapter 21

**Hello there all you wonderful readers :) I had a bit of trouble starting this chapter but I think it turned out okay :) I hope you all like it! A big, big thank you goes out to RikkiBlake777, alwaysnnever, My Vampire Romance MCR, SomebodyWhoCares, Tvdlover87654 and vikkidillard for reviewing on the last chapter. Every single one meant the world to me and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. You're all wonderful. **

**If you have any questions, no matter what they are, don't hesitate to ask :) xxx**

**PS. Sorry if there are any mistakes!**

Wiping at the dry blood carefully, Jessica watched Damon smile at her; his eyes twinkling with a combination of love and lust. It was a mixture Jessica had become accustomed to over the previous weeks but it still always surprised her a little that Damon looked at her in such a way.

With one hand cupping Damon's face, holding it towards her own, Jessica wiped away the last of the blood before sighing happily and placing the dirty, wet rag on the coffee table. No sooner had she dropped the cloth, when she felt Damon's lips pressed against hers, his tongue gently teasing its way into her mouth.

A small moan escaped Jessica's mouth and she felt Damon smirk with satisfaction as the sound echoed around the room. Pushing Jessica slowly backwards until her back hit the sofa cushions of the sofa and she was lying below him, Damon nestled himself between her open legs and slipped a single hand up her jumper; enjoying the sensation of her skin under his fingertips.

His hand grazed over the thin material of her bra and Jessica arched her back; wanting Damon even closer to her. The way he was kissing her and caressing her made her forget all about Caroline and her over-reaction to the news of the relationship with Damon. In that moment, lying on Damon's sofa with him kissing her softly, Jessica couldn't have cared less about what anybody thought. She was with Damon and she was happy.

Pulling his lips away from Jessica's, Damon smirked when he heard her gasp for air. Moving back slightly so he could see his girl properly, Damon's smirk turned into a smug grin as he took in her dishevelled appearance; her blonde hair strewn across the cushions; her lips bright pink from Damon's kisses; her eyes half-closed in pleasure. The mere sight of her made Damon's entire body ache with need.

Stroking the soft skin of Jessica's chin, Damon smiled at his girlfriend and leant down to catch her lips once more. However, he was interrupted by the appearance of his younger brother.

"Sorry to interrupt but I think Jessica needs to go home, Damon."  
"I'm not going home!" Jessica shouted from beneath Damon's body.

Stefan sighed. It was completely reasonable for Jessica to be upset with Caroline. After all, she had attacked Damon and said some pretty awful things to her sister but Stefan had promised Caroline he would make sure Jessica returned home. If the youngest Forbes girl did as he suggested, Stefan honestly believed that things could be resolved eventually.

Taking a step forward, Stefan approached the couple still lying intimately together on the sofa and tried to keep his face clear of emotion; he didn't want them to know how uncomfortable he felt. It didn't bother him that his brother was with a girl. Christ, Stefan had lost count the number of times he'd caught Damon in compromising positions with women over the many years of their long existence, but this was different. Jessica wasn't one of Damon's latest conquests; she was the woman his older brother loved. She would most likely be around often and so Stefan didn't think it appropriate to stare or outstay his welcome.

"Jessica, please. I know you're mad at Caroline-"  
"Mad? I'm pissed! My sister is a bitch!".

Stefan sighed. He could practically feel the vibes of rage coming from Jessica and suspected that it would be pointless trying to reason with the young girl. Turning to Damon, Stefan stared in straight in the eye; pleading silently with him to help him.

Help, however, did not come in the form of Damon Salvatore. Damon had a pretty good idea of what Stefan was about to say and what he wanted him to do, but Damon was furious that Caroline had broken his now healed nose. His loyalty wasn't to Caroline or to Stefan; it was to the girl lying beneath him with he legs wrapped around him.

"Don't look at me, brother, she's not the only one who's pissed at Caroline."

Damon's tone was casual but Stefan had known Damon long enough to know that it meant he wouldn't be receiving assistance no matter how much he begged.

"Jessica, just hear me out. She's mad. You're mad. I get it. Just go home and talk her. She misses you."

Jessica scoffed.

"No, she misses the sound of her own pretentious, know-it-all voice. She only wants me to go home so she can make me feel guilty and ashamed, and I refuse to stand there and take it. She'll just have to get over herself."  
"Jess-"  
"Listen to me, Stefan…" Jessica began, shoving Damon off her and standing up from the sofa. "I am not going home. Not today. Nothing you or anyone else says will change my mind."

Placing a hand on Jessica's shoulder, Stefan sighed with frustration. He liked Jessica, he really did, and he appreciated how much she loved his brother but things would only escalate and get worse if she continued to be stubborn.

"I'm saying this to you as a friend: I'm happy that you love Damon. Believe me, I'm grateful to you for making him happy and I promise that I'm on your side in this, but you still need to go talk to your sister. She's worried about you. Please."

Damon watched from the sidelines. He genuinely believed that Stefan had managed to convince Jessica to leave with him and return to her family home. Thus, he was surprised when he saw her forcefully remove Stefan's hand from her shoulder and turn on her heel; storming off into the hallway and up the stairs.

"Damon-"  
"What do you expect me to do, Stefan?" questioned Damon, already on his way out of the room.  
"Talk to her."  
"Brother, right now my very pissed off girlfriend is in my bedroom. The only thing I'm going to be doing is calming her down in the best way that I know how."

Stefan was no fool. He knew exactly how Damon was planning on calming Jessica down and he had no intention on sticking around for the show.

"What the hell do I tell Caroline?" Stefan shouted after Damon.  
"Tell her whatever you want. She's going to flip her lid anyway."

* * *

"What do you mean she's not coming back?!" Caroline screeched; her voice piercing the ears of Stefan and Tyler, everyone else having already left.

Taking a seat, Stefan leaned his head back and sighed heavily.

"I'm going to drag her skinny ass back here kicking or screaming!"  
"Care, just stop and calm down." Tyler interjected. "I'm sure she's fine. Just give her some space. She'll come back."  
"Tyler… she's my sister… He's Damon…" whined Caroline.

Tyler wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and hugged her tightly, his hand stroking her blonde curls in a bid to soothe her. Caroline was one for always putting on a brave face and Tyler knew that underneath her shell of rage, she was really just concerned for her younger sister's safety. Caroline had no reason to trust that Damon wouldn't emotionally, if not physically, hurt Jessica and Tyler completely understood her fears. Yet, as much as he disliked Damon as well, he doubted Damon would do anything to harm Jessica.

"He's right, Caroline. She didn't say she was never coming back; just that she wasn't coming back tonight. You don't have to worry. I'm going home. I'll keep an eye on her, okay?"

Caroline nodded at Stefan. Her anger was beginning to fade but her fears weren't.

* * *

Two days. Two days passed without contact with Jessica. It was Christmas Eve and Caroline had had to lie to her mother about where her sister was; telling her worried mother that Jessica had been staying over at Jeremy's and would be returning that night. The last bit, Caroline thought, hadn't been a lie. She had given her sister plenty of time and space to cool off and come to her senses. Jessica was coming back home whether she wanted to or not.

* * *

Nuzzling his face into the crook of Jessica's neck, Damon inhaled her sweet scent and released a quiet moan of satisfaction. His arms wrapped themselves around his girlfriend's waist and he pulled her against his bare chest.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look in my shirt?" Damon whispered; his breath hot and hitting the inside of Jessica's ear with every word he spoke.

Jessica smirked. Damon's voice was filled with the husky tones that usually preceded a mind-blowing sex session and from the hardened length that was hitting her lower back, she did not have to wonder just what it was Damon wanted from her.

"Nope. You haven't. I do believe you're slacking on the compliment front." Jessica teased.  
"Oh. Well, we can't be having that now, can we?"  
"No." Jessica replied; biting her lip.

In less time than it took to blink, Damon had turned Jessica around to face him and had her pinned tightly between himself and the kitchen counter. Leaning down, Damon began to gentle bite at the supple skin of Jessica's neck as he plied her with compliments.

"You're beautiful. You're sweet. You're so damn fucking sexy in this shirt." He almost growled the last one.

Chuckling quietly, Jessica raked her nails down Damon's bare back; enjoying how his back muscles stretched.

"You already said that."  
"It needed emphasizing. In fact, you look even more sexy out of it."

Surrendering to Damon's will, Jessica prepared herself to feel her boyfriend's hands tear at the shirt and she silently marvelled at how much had changed in the space of a few short months. Damon had taken her virginity but from the ways and amount of times the couple had sex, it was hard to believe that she had ever been a virgin. In fact, sex was the reason she hadn't been home in days. Damon had made good use of having her around by taking her on nearly every surface in the Salvatore Boarding House. All, that is, except for Stefan's bed which Jessica had adamantly refused to let happen much to Damon's annoyance.

The unwelcome arrival of Stefan and Elena, however, put a stop to Damon and Jessica's morning activities and Jessica blushed furiously when she heard Stefan bid good morning to both herself and Damon, who was staring daggers at his younger brother.

"Way to cock-block, little brother." groaned Damon.

Reluctantly, the oldest Salvatore brother stepped away from his girlfriend but did not break contact with her; choosing to take one of her hands in his.

"Sorry but I don't think my ears or eyes can take much more of your activities." Stefan smirked.  
"Don't be a prude, Stefan."  
"I'm not. I'm just thinking about Jess. I don't think she wants either me or Elena to see her naked."

Once again, Jessica blushed; causing Damon to smile when he noticed her pink cheeks.

"That's a shame. I happen to think my girlfriend has an amazing body and she should be proud to show it off."

As if to emphasise his point, Damon ran his empty hand over the small of Jessica's back and down over the soft curve of her bottom; giving it a little pinch and making Jessica yelp.

Damon couldn't resist smirking even as Jessica pouted at him for his display of affection. Neither noticed the scowl on Elena's face as she watched them intently. Her jealously, she concluded, was starting to get the better of her; making her feel weak and dirty.

Avoiding having to look at Jessica and Damon, Elena padded over to Stefan, who had moved to the other side of the kitchen to make coffee, and kissed him softly on the cheek. The sight of the other couple acting all in love was making Elena feel sick to her stomach and so she concentrated all her attention on her own boyfriend.

"Stop it, Damon." Jessica whispered; playfully batting away Damon's roaming hands.

She was not so much bothered by Stefan's presence, more so Elena's. Although Jessica had no doubts about the intensity of Damon's feelings towards her, she nevertheless felt uncomfortable letting Damon do such things while Elena was in the room with them.

Pulling back, Damon kept his voice low but his tone was full of serious determination.

"I am going to fuck you, Baby Forbes. It's your choice whether we do it here or somewhere else."

Biting her lip, Jessica responded quickly.

"Somewhere else."  
"Good choice."

Damon had no idea how long he'd have been able to completely keep his hands off his girlfriend if they had continued to stay in the kitchen. He had always had a high sex drive but the love he felt for Jessica seemed to multiply it by ten-fold and he seriously struggled to contain himself around her.

Dragging Jessica from the kitchen, neither one said a word to Stefan and Elena as they left, and Damon only made it as far as the next room before he pushed Jessica up against the wall and lifted her up so she had no choice but to wrap her legs around him. He attacked her neck with rough kisses and smirked like a Cheshire cat when he heard his girl moan.

"Damon, not here."  
"This is 'somewhere else'." He responded; his voice coming out as a mumble.  
"They could hear."  
"Be quiet then."

Jessica groaned. Damon had pushed his length against her and with only a thin pair of panties and Damon's pyjama bottoms acting as boundaries, she had felt everything with perfect clarity.

"What if they walk in?"  
"Then they'll get the show of their lives."

Another moan fell from Jessica's lips and Damon took this as permission. However, before he was able to go any further, he heard the front door to his home open and in step Caroline and Bonnie. Forcing his body to move, Damon stepped away from Jessica and helped her to her feet; knowing that it wouldn't be for the best if Caroline caught them in such an intimate position.

Confusion plastered Jessica's beautiful features until the moment Caroline and Bonnie entered the room and clocked sight of her standing next to a half-naked Damon. Caroline's mouth formed a tight line and she fought every urge she had to violently hurt Damon.

Bonnie glared at Damon was disgust. Her mind just couldn't comprehend how her friend would allow such a despicable man to touch her. To Bonnie, Jessica was beautiful and could get any guy she wanted. Choosing Damon just made no sense.

"What can I do for you two oh so wonderful ladies?" Damon asked, not bothering to mask the sarcasm in his voice.  
"Damon, be nice." scolded Jessica.

She had had time away to calm down and she now regretted slapping her sister.

"It's Christmas Eve, Jess. Please, come home." Caroline begged. She missed her sister.

With the realisation that Christmas Day was so near, Jessica felt herself go pale. Had time really gone so fast or had she just been too busy to notice?

"Okay. Yes. Just- I need to get dressed first."

Bonnie wrinkled her nose at Jessica's state of dress and scowled once more at Damon, who responded by smirking and raising an eyebrow at her. He refused to let Bonnie make him feel ashamed for lusting after his own girlfriend.

Following Jessica up to his room, Damon watched her with fascination as she stripped herself of her shirt and flung it on his bed; grabbing her own clothes and pulling them on as she went. If he were being honest, he did not want her to leave. He was worried that, if she did leave, Caroline and Bonnie would convince her he wasn't worth loving. As much as he hated feeling insecure, he hated the thought of losing Jessica so much more.

Grabbing her arm just as she was about to walk out of the room, Damon swung her around so she was facing him and he stared deeply into her brown eyes.

"Make sure you come back."

The words were simple and anyone else would have assumed he was referring to the house. Jessica knew better.

Pushing her lips to his, Jessica gave Damon a sweet, loving kiss and stroked his cheek; hating how his eyes were full off concern.

"I love you. I'll be back."

Caroline heard her sister descending the staircase and she and Bonnie met her in the hallway. The journey back to the Forbes household did not take long and the ride was silent. Caroline and Bonnie had come up with a plan to persuade Jessica to stay away from Damon, and they were both aware that arguing with Jessica so soon would only make her want Damon more.


	23. Chapter 22

**Hi guys :) How are you all? Good, I hope. Anyway, I have another chapter for you wonderful people :) I hope you all enjoy it. I had intended on there being more in this chapter but I've decided to put it in the next chapter, so the kiss between Damon and Elena will take a little longer to come around but not much. I'm wanting to have that particular bit done within the next couple of chapters so I can get on with writing the aftermath. **

**A very big thank you to vikkidillard, LauraLaLa, SomebodyWhoCares, Panda0990, Tvdlover87654, alwaysnnever, RikkiBlake777,iansomerhaldersgirl and Thenchick for reviewing on the last chapter. It means a hell of a lot to me that you did so and I lovely you with all my heart (well, except for the bits reserved for Damon and Klaus lol) xxx**

**PS. sorry if there are any mistakes. **

**PS (again). I have a feeling some of you are not going to like Bonnie in the next chapter so I apologise in advance ;)**

Damon paced the length of his room back and forth frantically. It had been hours since Jessica had left and she showed no sign of returning. Of course, Damon didn't really expect her to return, not with it being Christmas Eve, but he had hoped she would. Already he was missing her and he did not care that it made him come across as clingy and possessive. He didn't just want her back; he needed her back and the sooner the better.

* * *

It was Boxing Day when Caroline finally found herself alone with her sister. Taking advantage of the opportunity presented to her, she sat down next to Jessica and cleared her throat. Caroline knew that the conversation she was about to instigate would not be well received by Jessica, and from the dubious look on her younger sister's face it seemed she was thinking the same thing as well.

Keeping her voice free from judgement, Caroline placed a hand on her sister's arm and stared affectionately at the young girl.

"Jessica, we need to talk."

Lifting her head and placing the book she was reading on her lap, Jessica concentrated all of her attention on her older sister; promising herself that she would remain calm and composed no matter what Caroline said to make her try and leave Damon.

Jessica had been pleasantly surprised when Christmas Eve and Christmas Day passed without Caroline once mentioning Damon's name, or trying to persuade her to end her relationship with the vampire. However, Jessica had suspected it was too good to last and as she looked into her sister's blue eyes, she knew the silence regarding Damon was finally over.

"I'm listening." stated Jessica.

Caroline knew she had to tread carefully; taking a moment to choose the right words to get her message across.

"I… understand… that you… care… for Damon but you have to trust me when I tell you that he's no good for you, Jess. You're my little sister and I will always protect you. I will always do what I think is best for you and Damon isn't it."

Jessica sat quietly and allowed Caroline to voice her opinion; the words and tales of Damon's evil past merging together as her older sister tried desperately to 'make her see sense' and leave Damon before she got hurt.

Once she was sure Caroline had finished, Jessica slowly stood up, placing her book to one side, and smiled sweetly at the older girl.

"Care, I love you and I get why you hate Damon. Honestly, I do; but surely even you can see that he's not the same person anymore. He has been nothing but wonderful to me. Even you have to admit, Caroline, that Damon treats me well. He's never done anything to hurt me. Just give him a chance. Please, Caroline. I love him. "

Caroline stood too and a placed a hand on Jessica's arm. She was trying to understand why Jessica was so hell bent on remaining with Damon.

"Jessica…"  
"Please, Caroline. I'm not asking you to like him. I'm asking you to trust me to make my own decisions. He makes me happy and in this screwed up town that can't be a bad thing."

Sighing, Caroline stared into her sister's eyes and frowned; both in frustration and defeat. Jessica's expression and tone were full of pleading and Caroline could feel her resolve slipping away.

Jessica, too, could see that her older sister was beginning to thaw and soften. Taking her chance, Jessica took Caroline's hands in hers and begged with her.

"Please, just let me prove to you that he's changed. I need him."  
"Fine. He gets one chance."

A grimace slipped onto Caroline's beautiful features and she gripped Jessica tightly as the young girl hugged her with happiness.

"Thank you, Caroline. I promise, you won't regret it."  
"I hope so."

* * *

"I thought you were going to talk to her. Make her see sense. What on earth happened?" Bonnie questioned Caroline as to two women sat together along with Jeremy and Elena.

A week had passed since Caroline's conversation with Jessica and they were already a few days into the new year. The older Forbes sister had relented and allowed her sister to return to Damon with a promise that she would not spend all of her time with the man.

"She loves him."

It was all Caroline had to say and her dejected tone said it all. A scowl fell onto Bonnie's face and she stood suddenly; alarming her companions with her unexpected movement.

"No! We can't let this happen! She doesn't know what she's saying. Damon's only going to hurt her."  
"He's not that bad." Jeremy mumbled; cringing a little when Bonnie glared at him angrily.  
"What did you just say?" Bonnie asked in disbelief.  
"He's not that bad. True, he's a dick but Jess is happy. Can't we just leave her alone? This group has had enough drama to last us a lifetime."

Jeremy let out a tired sigh. He loved his girlfriend immensely and, deep down, he knew that she was only trying to look out for Jessica but sometimes Jeremy hated how judgemental and unforgiving she could; especially when it came to Damon Salvatore.

Although Jeremy would never confess to being Damon's number one fan, he did have to admit that Damon had changed a lot in two years and had managed to make his best-friend deliriously happy. For Jeremy, as long as Jessica was happy, he was happy.

"Bonnie's right, Jeremy. Damon's bad news." Elena said in response.

Elena's sentence caused silence to fall over the group, momentarily, as they all stared at her with wide-eyes and questioning looks.

Staring at her best-friend, Caroline raised her eyebrows and watched Elena carefully.

"Since when did you stop being 'Team Damon'?"

Caroline quizzed Elena; surprised that her friend, who had always so vehemently fought Damon's side and insisted he was a good guy, was now saying the complete opposite.

"I just agree with Bonnie on this. Damon's incapable of love."  
"We all know that isn't true. There was Katherine… and you." Caroline added; watching Elena blush slightly.  
"Fine. He's been in love before but he has no idea of how to be in a relationship."  
"Maybe we should give him a chance." said Jeremy.  
"No." Elena stated passionately. "Care, you've got to get her to break-up with him. This will only end badly."

Shaking her head, Caroline continued to stare at Elena.

"I tried, Elena, but I promised Jessica I'd give Damon one chance. She's my sister. As much as I hate Damon, I can't break a promise to her."  
"Jeremy can talk to her then." Elena shouted; giving Jeremy a pleading look. "She's bound to listen to you. You're her best-friend."

Feeling angrier by the minute, Jeremy rose and glared at Bonnie and Elena; ashamed of their actions and secret-plotting to break the heart of someone they claimed to be friends with.

"Leave me out of this. I don't want anything to do with this. You're supposed to be Jessica's friends too." Jeremy stated with disgust in his voice before storming out of the room, followed by a concerned Bonnie.

Elena let out a puff of breath and threw herself back down on the sofa; the impact of her body making the sofa move slightly.

"So, this is it? You're big plan was too just speak to Jessica? Well done, Care, that went really well."  
"Don't get bitchy with me, Elena. I want her to be happy and she's convinced Damon will make her happy. Believe me, though, the moment he messes up, and he will, I'll be there to gladly kick his stupid ass."

Caroline's voice had risen ever so slightly and her annoyance with Elena became clear as the two girls stared at one another.

"Besides, if you've got any better ideas I'd be happy to hear them."

Caroline was met with silence. Elena did not answer. She had no answer to give and she was too wrapped up in her own conflicting emotions to provide one.

"That's what I thought." sneered Caroline.

The slamming of the front door alerted Elena to Caroline's exit. Closing her eyes, Elena ignored the argument occurring between Bonnie and Jeremy, as her brother shouted at his girlfriend for meddling, and tried to rid herself of her jealous emotions.

* * *

Damon sat up in bed, a naked Jessica lying between his bed; her body covered up by the bed sheets. They sat together in comfortable silence and watched the movie they had put on after an exhaustive round of love-making.

With his arms wrapped around his girl, Damon didn't think he could be any happier and he placed a chaste kiss on Jessica's cheek as he fingered a lock of her long, blonde hair.

Jessica smiled when she felt Damon place a multitude of kisses up and down the exposed skin of her neck and shoulders; whispering that he loved her with each time he kissed her.

"You're becoming a big softie, Damon." Jessica teased; feeling Damon smirk against her skin.  
"Babe, there isn't anything _soft_ about me." Damon replied; grinding his hardened length into Jessica's lower back to emphasise his point.  
"I-"

A shriek from another room reached Damon and Jessica's ears and halted Jessica in her speech. Turning her head, Jessica saw the same quizzical look in Damon's eyes she was sure was in her own. Another shriek and this time Jessica burst out laughing when she realised the sounds belonged to Elena.

"Is that Elena?"

Taking advantage of his supernatural hearing, Damon came to the conclusion that Elena's cries were not out of pain but out of pleasure. The distinctive grunting he could hear coming from his younger brother's mouth made him cringe with embarrassment, and he buried his face into the crook of Jessica's neck; distracting himself with his girlfriend's scent.

"Are they…"  
"Yep."  
"Oh." Jessica said with realisation and mortification. "Please tell me I don't sound like that when we have sex."

A chuckle escaped Damon's mouth but he quickly quietened down when he saw Jessica glaring at him. Clearly, he thought, she was not impressed with his reaction to her question. Yet, Damon couldn't bring himself to be completely concerned with Jessica's glaring; not when he found it incredibly sexy.

Keeping a straight face, Damon placed a hand on each of Jessica's shoulders and stared deeply into her dark brown eyes.

"You don't sound like that, I promise…" Damon stated, watching relief wash over Jessica's beautiful features. "You sound so much better." He added; nipping at her collarbone.  
"Damon!"

Patting Damon away from her, Jessica pouted at her boyfriend's words; embarrassment flaming her face.

"Don't pout, baby, it's more a testament to my abilities than your enjoyment." replied Damon with a massive smirk.

Rolling her eyes, Jessica smiled; noticing the devilish glint in Damon's sparkling blue eyes.

"I think we should make some noise of our own."

* * *

Two weeks passed and now in the middle of January, Jessica had returned to school to find that preparations for the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant had begun. Caroline had begged her relentlessly to partake in the pageant but Jessica had refused. Miss Mystic Falls had been Caroline's dream, not hers.

"Jess!"

Hearing the familiar tones of her best-friend's voice, Jessica gave Jeremy a wide smile when she saw him approach her from across the hallway.

"Hey, Jeremy. How are things with Bonnie?"

Jessica had caught them arguing a number of times over the previous weeks and had been worried that something was wrong between the couple. Each time she asked Bonnie or Jeremy what they had been arguing about, she was met with either silence or statements telling her not to worry.

"They're fine, I guess. She wanted me to ask if you're still meeting her tonight."

Smacking her head lightly, Jessica let out a groan; remembering that she had promised Bonnie she would indulge her whim of a girl's night in.

"Of course. Yes. I totally forgot." replied Jessica, sheepishly. "Tell her I'll be there."

The rest of the school day passed in a blur and Jessica rushed to the exit to find Damon waiting for her, looking every inch the adoring boyfriend she had come to know him to be.

"Hello, Baby Forbes." Damon whispered into Jessica's ear; taking her bag from her and directing her towards his car.  
"Hi. What are you doing here?"  
"I came to see you."  
"Obviously."

Damon rolled his eyes at the small smirk on his girlfriend's face. Starting the engine of his car and driving towards Jessica's house.

"Always such a smart-ass aren't you, darling?" said Damon with a smile. "I missed my incredibly gorgeous and very sexy girlfriend."

Immediately Jessica understood and she laughed out loud as Damon neared her house.

"Ah. You want sex."

Damon gave Jessica a knowing smirk; not bothering to hide his intentions.

"You're going to be sorely disappointed. I'm going to Bonnie's tonight."

His grip on his steering wheel tightening, Damon gave Jessica a disapproving stare. Although things had settled down since Caroline agreed to give Damon a chance to prove himself, he did not trust that Bonnie would not try to convince Jessica to leave him. His relationship with Bonnie was a strained one, full of judgement and contempt, and Damon truly believed the witch would do anything to ruin his relationship with Jessica.

Noticing Damon's reaction, Jessica sighed heavily. It was no secret that Damon and Bonnie hated each other with an intense passion.

"You are not going."  
"I am too."  
"Listen to me, Jessica…" Damon began as he reached his destination. "You. Are. Not. Going. That's final."  
"Why the hell not?!"

Jessica was quickly becoming angry at Damon's insistence that she was going to spending the night with one of her closest friends, and she hated how possessive and demanding he was being in that moment.

"Because I said so."

Jessica scoffed. "I don't care. Bonnie's my friend and if I want to spend time with her than I will."  
"No, Jessica. Not her."  
"You can't tell me what to do."  
"I bloody well can. I'm your boyfriend."  
"Then act like it instead of acting like a selfish, possessive, dick!" Jessica screeched; storming out of the car and slamming the door in Damon's shocked face.

Slamming his fist against the steering wheel, Damon cursed loudly before heading back to the Salvatore Boarding House. He knew he had over-stepped the line; he'd seen it in the furious glare Jessica had directed his way.

Damon surmised that he should turn back and apologise but he knew from experience that Jessica wouldn't even consider listening to him until she'd calm down and that could take a whole. Feeling guilty, Damon vowed to see her the following morning and beg her forgiveness.

* * *

"Jess!" Bonnie called out excitedly as she answered the door to her friend and pulled her inside.  
"Hi, Bonnie."

Gifting her friend a smile, Jessica looked around to see Elena and Caroline sitting on the couch; each holding a glass she suspected was filled with some sort of alcohol. Accepting a glass from Bonnie, Jessica chugged her drink in one go and coughed at how strong the alcohol actually was.

She was met with raised brows and questioning expressions from Bonnie, Elena and Caroline and she let out a nervous laugh.

"What was all that about?" Caroline asked her sister, concerned.  
"My boyfriend's a dick." Jessica answered before throwing herself down on the floor in front of her sister.

Neither of the Forbes sisters noticed the look Bonnie and Elena shared. Knowing that Jessica was already mad at Damon would make things much easier when they instigated their plan that night.


	24. Chapter 23

**Hello sweethearts :) Woo! 101 reviews for this story so far. You guys are amazing! Seriously, I love you! **

**Thank you to alayah, JennyLynn2012, alwaysnnever, SomebodyWhoCares, Panda0990, Tvdlover87654 and ThenChick for reviewing on the last chapter. Every single one of them made me smile. **

**A very big thank and much love goes out toJennyLynn2012 who provided this story with its 100th review and made my day with her absolutely wonderful review about this story. As a thank I asked her if there was anything she wanted me to write and she came up with the idea that Jessica goes off the radar for a bit. I hope I did it justice but I'm not sure I did lol. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! xxx**

**PS. I have included Kol in this chapter but with a twist. He ISN'T a vampire! He's just a plain old human like Jeremy. I could have come up with another OC but I always liked the idea of Kol and Jeremy being good friends. I just wish the show hadn't ruined that chance! **

"So, what did Damon do?" Bonnie asked casually as she handed Jessica yet another drink.

They had been in Bonnie's house for over an hour and all four women were considerably tipsy; having drunk more than their fair share of a variety of alcoholic beverages.

No-one had dared ask Jessica why she was so mad at Damon upon entering the house; instead, choosing to talk about college classes, Caroline's relationship with Tyler and Bonnie's magic. Eventually, though, Bonnie turned the conversation to the subject of Damon; knowing that if she didn't do soon an opportunity would be missed.

Jessica swallowed a mouthful of the drink Bonnie had given her, tasting the strong flavour of vodka mixed in with the sweet citrus juice. She didn't really want to talk about Damon, especially since Bonnie had been the subject of their argument. A heavy sigh left her mouth and Jessica threw herself backwards so she was lying on the soft, cream carpet of Bonnie's living room.

Bonnie was one of Jessica's closest friends and it angered her to remember how Damon had been so set against her spending time with the witch. If only Damon had talked to her properly and explained why he did not want her to spend the night with her friend, then maybe she wouldn't be lying on a floor, drunk, feeling sorry for herself.

"Do we really have to talk about Damon?" said Jessica.  
"We're your friends." Elena replied. "Talk to us."

Another sigh escaped Jessica's lips and she sat up, surprised slightly at how the room seemed to be spinning around her.

"We had a fight."  
"What about?" Caroline asked; trying her hardest to resist storming over to the Salvatore Boarding House and laying into Damon for upsetting her sister.  
"He was just be a pushy, possessive, over-protective, egoistical, demanding, son of a bitch."

Inhaling deeply, Jessica craved air for her lungs after speaking such a long sentence in only one breath. The words had spilled forward so quickly that she couldn't stop them and she had no idea what she was saying until she had already spoken.

Silence filled the room for what seemed like an hour, but in reality was only a few seconds, before Elena finally spoke.

"So, he was being typical Damon."

Jessica threw a confused look in Elena's direction; wondering why Elena wasn't defending Damon. After all, they were friends and Jessica had lost count the number of times she had seen and heard Elena come to Damon's defence over the years.

"I thought you were friends with Damon."  
"I am but that doesn't mean I don't know what he's really like." responded Elena with a shrug of her shoulders.

Pondering, for a moment, on Elena's reply, Jessica took another drink from the glass she held in her hand. She had known from the very start what Damon was like. He was a complicated man even without the added factor of being an immortal being that survived by drinking human blood. But was he too complicated for her to handle?

"I've had enough of talking about Damon." stated Jessica. "How are things with Jeremy?" the girl directed towards Bonnie.

Bonnie's glass was about to make contact with her lips when she heard Jessica's question concerning her relationship with Jeremy. Her eyes quickly fell to the floor as she tried to think up an answer. Her relationship with Jeremy, Bonnie had come to realise, was almost in tatters and it was something that brought tears to her eyes every time she thought about it.

They argued. All the time. Blazing rows full of heat, venom, hate and pleading. With each and every argument she and Jeremy shared, Bonnie felt their bond become weaker. She knew that Jeremy was falling out of love with her; his eyes revealed it even if his words didn't. How could she tell Jessica, one of her closest friends, that she was the subject of their arguments? The reason her relationship with Jeremy was disintegrating?

"They're fine." Bonnie replied with a fake smile she hoped no-one would see through.  
"Are you sure? You and Jeremy have been arguing a lot lately." said Caroline.  
"It's nothing, really. We're fine." repeated Bonnie, with another fake smile.

The conversation had taken a turn the young witch hadn't expected. The night was supposed to be about convincing Jessica that Damon was no good for her; that she could do so much better than giving her affections to the immoral, man-whore that was Damon Salvatore.

"But-"  
"Drink up, everyone!" Elena shouted, downing her drink in one go and encouraging the other three women to follow suit.

Looking Elena's way, Bonnie gave her friend a smile and mouthed a quick 'thank you'; grateful for the distraction her best-friend employed. The night was not about Bonnie and her relationship; it was about Jessica and hers.

When all four woman had completely emptied their glasses, Caroline turned to Elena.

"Now what?"  
"Now… we go dancing." Elena replied with a wide, drunken grin.

Bonnie watched as Caroline and Jessica's faces lit and she noticed just how similar they looked when they smiled. Sometimes, the resemblance was uncanny between the sisters. Grabbing her jacket and purse, Bonnie followed the other three women out of her house and locked up behind her. Talking to Jessica about Damon hadn't been the main plan; only an prelude. The real plan was about to be put into action and Bonnie silently prayed it would work.

* * *

"The perks of being a vampire." Caroline mused as she set down a round of shots on the table her friends and sister were sat at.

She may have a body that was eternally stuck at age seventeen but that didn't mean she couldn't take advantage of her vampire abilities and compel herself free drinks.

The drinks were gone within seconds.

"Let's dance!" Caroline screamed, running towards the packed dance floor of The Grill.

Jessica grinned as she watched her sister go, her blonde hair bouncing off her shoulders. It took less than a minute for Caroline to find a dance partner; a tall guy with light brown hair and cute features, and Jessica let out a laugh that caught Elena and Bonnie's attention.

"She attracts them like flies!"  
"So do you." Elena replied with a small smirk. In fact, that guy over there has been staring at you since we got here."

Looking over to where Elena was pointing, Jessica realised that Elena was right. Someone was indeed staring at her. Taking in his features, his floppy brown hair and a goofy grin, it took Jessica a minute to realise that she recognised the guy from school.

A small smile spread across her face as she remembered the food fight she, Jeremy and the guy staring at her had shared that very afternoon during lunch time. Elena and Bonnie did not miss the smile and they gave each other a knowing look.

"Of course he's staring at me, Elena. That's Kol."

Instantly, Elena felt a tugging at the back of her mind. She vaguely recognised the name and it took her a moment to place it.

"Isn't he on the track team with Jeremy?"  
"Yeah. We have gym together too. He's a really nice guy. I'll be back in a bit. I'm going to go talk to him."

With that, Jessica set off towards the end of the bar where Kol was standing. From the mischievous smile on his face, Jessica was certain that Kol knew she was heading over to speak to him and she couldn't help but smile back. His smile, just like Jeremy's, was infectious. It was one of the reasons she had come to like Kol during the past year.

Stumbling forward, just as she was about to reach the bar, Jessica fell and found herself in Kol's arms. She thanked him as he helped her to stand and noticed, from the glassy look in his brown eyes, that he was just as drunk as she was.

"You're drunk!" Kol shouted happily into Jessica's ear over the pulsating beat of the loud music; his hands still gripping her waist.  
"So are you!"  
"Why are you here?"  
"Girl's night." Jessica replied simply; rolling her eyes when she saw the smirk on Kol's face.  
"Ooooh, sounds sexy."

Jessica rolled her eyes again and a giggle escaped her. Yet another reason why she and Jeremy were friends with Kol was his ability to make them laugh no matter how foul of a mood they were in.

"Don't even think about it. They're all taken."  
"Damn! Looks like I'm going home alone."  
"No change there then." Jessica replied; her voice teasing.  
"You wound me, woman." said Kol with mock hurt consuming his teenage face.

Offering Kol an innocent smile, Jessica watched him as he sighed in defeat and removed his hands from her waist; ordering her to sit on the stool next to him as he flagged the bar-tender and ordered three drinks.

"Three?"  
"Me, you and Jeremy."  
"Jeremy's here?" Jessica called out in glee.

The alcohol was affecting her much more than she realised when she almost fell backwards off the stool but was saved by Jeremy and his perfect timing.

"Careful, Jess. Damon will kill me if you get hurt."  
"No talking about Damon. It's Girl's Night and I refuse to mention my jackass of a boyfriend's name anymore. Is that clear?"

Her tone was demanding and Kol and Jeremy nodded in agreement as Jessica continued to glare at them. Her glare soon formed into a wide grin and she effortlessly drained the glass Kol had handed to her only moments before.

"I thought you were having girl's night at Bonnie's." stated Jeremy, wondering why his best-friend was drunk and sitting in The Grill.  
"Elena wanted to go dancing, so here we are."  
"Bonnie's here?"  
"Yeah. You should go talk to her."  
"Not tonight."

Jessica had known Jeremy long enough to know better than to pry or nag him to go talk to his girlfriend. Shrugging at Kol who had given her a questioning look, Jessica asked Kol to order her another drink as she changed the subject much to Jeremy's relief.

* * *

An hour later, and after the consumption of a number of questionable drinks courtesy of Kol's fake I.D., Jessica begged Kol to dance with her and smiled triumphantly when he agreed; taking her by the hand and leading her to the dance floor.

Jeremy kept his place at the bar but turned on the spot so Kol and Jessica were always in his sight. A smile played on his lips as he watched them dance; Kol keeping his hands on Jessica's waist despite the facial expression that showed how desperately he wished to lower them.

In fact, Jeremy had not been surprised when, months before, Kol had confessed to having a crush on Jessica. Despite being a flirt, Kol had kept to the moral guidelines and had not once tried to seduce Jessica, knowing that she was taken and for this, Jeremy had been both thankful and proud of his friend. He just wished his girlfriend had a sense of morality too.

As if on cue, Bonnie's voice cut through the haze of thoughts in Jeremy's mind and he groaned quietly before acknowledging Bonnie's presence.

"Hi, Jeremy."  
"Hey, Bonnie."

Licking her lips that suddenly felt as dry as the Sahara desert, Bonnie took a tentative step forward.

"Jer, are we-"  
"What are you doing here, Bonnie?"

For a second, Bonnie was shocked by Jeremy's bluntness and attitude towards her. Never before had he acted so hostile and she could feel the tears begin to prickle at the back of her green eyes.

Forcing herself to remain composed, Bonnie choked back the tears that were threatening to spill forward and provided Jeremy with an answer to his question.

"Girl's Night."  
"I know that but why are you here?"  
"Elena wanted to come dancing."

Jeremy snorted. It was true that his older sister did indeed enjoy dancing but for some reason, a reason he could not verbally express, Jeremy did not believe that Elena's desire to go dancing was the motive behind the group's visit to The Grill.

"Sure."  
"You don't believe me."

Bonnie wasn't sure whether her words were a question or a statement but it did not matter either way. She was more concerned with why her boyfriend didn't believe what she was telling him.

"Did you come here for me? You knew I'd be here with Kol."  
"No."  
"Then why-"  
"Jessica seems to be having fun." replied Bonnie; a weak smile on her face as she focused her attention on Jessica and Kol.

Doing the same as Bonnie, Jeremy closely observed his two best-friends and for a minute he could almost believe they were a couple; their bodies joined together as they danced; their laughs soaring into the air; their smiles huge with glee and drunken bliss. Then realisation dawned on Jeremy. He knew exactly why Bonnie had brought Jessica to The Grill.

"You brought her here for Kol, didn't you?"

Disgust lined his voice thickly; covering it like a blanket. Bonnie thought better of responding. Already she could sense that an argument of epic proportions was brewing and it wasn't something she wanted to enter into.

"Bonnie, answer me!"

Silence met Jeremy and it was all the confirmation he needed.

"You knew he fancied her. I told you ages ago! So, what? You thought you'd get her drunk and hope she's finds her way into Kol's bed?"  
"No. Jeremy-"  
"She has a boyfriend! You might not like Damon but you're supposed to be Jess's friend!"  
"I am! It's not what you think. I just thought she should know that there are other options besides Damon. That there are other guys who want her."

Glaring into the green eyes of his girlfriend, eyes that begged him to understand her actions, Jeremy felt his last ounce of patience slip away.

"She doesn't want anyone else. She's happy with Damon. Leave her alone." Jeremy hissed; his eyes blazing with anger.  
"I can't. You don't understand."  
"You're right. I don't..."

Running his hand through his hair, Jeremy took one last look at Bonnie whose hand was clutching his arm.

"I can't do this anymore, Bonnie."  
"Do what, Jeremy?"  
"This." Jeremy stated. Pointing to himself and Bonnie. "Us. I won't stand by and watch you try to ruin my best-friend's life. Not anymore. We're done."

A bolt of fear, disappointment and hurt surged through Bonnie's bones. Her breathing increased and turned into shallow pants as she attempted to wrap her mind around what Jeremy was saying to her. Deep down she knew the break-up had been coming but it did not make it hurt any less.

"Jeremy…"  
"Leave me alone and leave Jessica alone."

With a pang of guilt, Jeremy averted his gaze away from the heartbroken face of Bonnie Bennett and made his way over to the still-dancing Kol and Jessica. Forcing a smile onto his face, he tapped Kol on the shoulder to gain the young man's attention.

"Hello, mate."  
"Do you two want to get out of here?" Jeremy asked both Kol and Jessica, who was now paying attention to her best-friend.

Just knowing that he was still in the same building as his now ex-girlfriend was causing Jeremy's levels of frustration to rise, and he desired nothing more than to be away from the girl he once considered to be the sweetest woman alive.

Although he was smiling, Jessica could see that Jeremy's smile was fake and she frowned with worry. She considered asking Jeremy what was bothering him but his sorrow-filled eyes told her not to. Thinking nothing of her sister, Elena or Bonnie, Jessica immediately agreed to leave The Grill with Kol and Jeremy; her mind more concerned with the well-being of her best-friend than Girl's Night.

"Sure!" Kol shouted into Jeremy's ear; making certain that he was heard over the loud music and many chattering voices.

Flinging one arm around Jeremy's shoulders and one arm around Jessica's, Kol smiled enthusiastically at them and led them out of the building; each one stumbling slightly and laughing loudly under the effects of the alcohol they'd each consumed.

"Where to?" Jessica asked once they'd reached the exit and were hit with a blast of cold night air.  
"How about my place?" offered Kol. "My dad's still away on business and my mom won't mind."

Jeremy smiled and sighed contently. He knew that if he returned home he would have to face his sister's questions in the morning, and would most likely be forced to see Bonnie too. If they were to stay at Jessica's, they would have to answer to her mother and again, Jeremy would also be forced to answer Caroline's questions concerning his break-up with Bonnie. Neither one was an option he wished to explore.

"Sounds perfect." said Jeremy.

An hour later, just as it passed one in the morning, Jessica found herself curled up on the sofa on Kol's living room, a blanket thrown over her whilst Jeremy lay on the floor sleeping peacefully.

Scrolling through the names on her phone she stopped when she came across Damon's number; her thumb hovering hesitantly over the 'call' button. With a exhausted sigh, Jessica removed her thumb and turned her phone off; letting sleep finally take her.

* * *

It was ten in the morning and Damon was stood on the doorstep of the Forbes home knocking gently on the door. He had gotten very little sleep the night before. Instead, having spent his time moping about in his bedroom contemplating his behaviour and thinking up a thousand different ways to apologise to his girlfriend.

In the end, he had come to the conclusion that the best thing to do was the get down on his knees and simply beg Jessica's forgiveness. He may not have been used to being in a committed relationship but he knew the logistics of it.

Knocking again, Damon's disappointment grew when he was met with no answer. His vampire senses told him that no-one was inside and so, he did the next logical thing and dialled his girlfriend's number; only to be met with a voice telling him that the phone was currently switched off.

Grudgingly, Damon turned away from the house and towards his car. It was obvious that Jessica wasn't at home and the only other place he knew she could be was Bonnie's house; a place Damon did not relish in going to.

Against his better judgement, he set off for Bonnie's house and reached the small, white house within a few minutes. With a grimace on his face, Damon knocked loudly on the door and smirked when he heard the young witch curse him as she scuffled towards the door.

"Whoever the hell woke me up is going to- Damon?"

Bonnie rubbed her eyes and stared up at Damon; confused as to why he was standing before her. Her head was pounding out an unnatural rhythm courtesy of her painful hangover and with the addition of her broken heart, she was in no mood to partake in small talk with her least favourite vampire.

"Hello, Little Miss Bitchy-Witch. You look like shit." Damon said with a smirk.  
"What the hell do you want?"  
"I came to get my girlfriend."  
"She's not here."

Frowning, Damon stared at Bonnie. Her chocolate brown hair was standing up at odd angles and she was dressed in a baggy jumper and pyjama bottoms. It was clear to Damon that, from Bonnie's appearance and the stale smell of alcohol which seemed to have attached itself to her body, the young woman was suffering from a hangover. The knowledge that Bonnie Bennett was suffering pleased Damon but he focused all of his attention on the words that left the woman's mouth.

"You don't like me, Bonnie and to be quite honest, I can't stand you either but you won't stop me from seeing my own goddamn girlfriend."  
"She's not here, Damon." Bonnie hissed. Already she was beginning to feel angry.  
"Then where is she?"  
"I don't know."

Bonnie's reply was simple and she shut the door in Damon's face before he could ask her any further questions. She wasn't going to tell him that Jessica had left with her now ex-boyfriend and his friend. She had more important things to think about.

Panic was starting set in for Damon. If she wasn't at home and she wasn't at Bonnie's then where was his girlfriend?

* * *

"Wake up, Jess."

Voices seeped their way into Jessica's consciousness and she groggily pulled herself up into a sitting position. Instantly, she regretted doing so. The hangover, she knew right away, was going to be with her all day long and she was granted with the memory of the last time she had woken up from drinking so much.

"Urgh…"  
"Morning, Sleeping Beauty."

The sound of Kol's chirpy voice rang out around the room and Jessica threw a cushion in the direction of where she assumed the voice was coming from. Kol dodged the flying cushion with ease and shared a smile with Jeremy as they surveyed Jessica.

"Is that anyway to treat a friend?" Kol asked amusingly; earning him a glare from Jessica.  
"What time is it?"  
"Noon." Jeremy replied.

His own hangover was making him wish he'd never discovered alcohol.

"Shit! My mom is going to kill me."  
"She probably thinks you're still at Bonnie's." replied Jeremy.

Studying her best-friend, Jessica frowned when she heard the distaste in Jeremy's voice when he mentioned Bonnie's name. Remembering how he looked the night before as they made their way to Kol's house, Jessica decided it was time to confront Jeremy.

"Speaking of Bonnie… is everything okay with you two? I saw you arguing last night." Jessica confessed.

Leaning back into the cushy chair he was sitting on, Jeremy let out a breathy sigh.

"We broke up."  
"What?! Why? Are you okay?"

Launching herself at Jeremy, Jessica hugged him tightly. In comparison, her argument with Damon didn't seem so important anymore.

"I'm fine, Jess."  
"Why did you break up? I knew you two were arguing but I never knew things were that bad."  
"Yeah, well, they were."  
"Oh, Jeremy. I wish you'd told me. I could have helped."

In that moment, Jeremy felt his heart break even more. His best-friend believed she could have helped fix his relationship with Bonnie. The concern she was gave was heart-wrenching. Jessica was so caring that, to Jeremy, it felt wrong to tell her Bonnie's attempts to sabotage her relationship with Damon was the very reason he ended things with her.

"You really couldn't have. Bonnie isn't who I thought she was."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

Jeremy gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Sorry about your girlfriend, mate. Tough break."  
"Thanks, Kol."

Giving Jeremy another hug, Jessica rose to her feet and looked at her two male friends; an idea forming in her head.

"Why don't we all hang out today? Bonnie's probably going to be with Elena and Caroline all day, I'm still annoyed with Damon and Kol has nothing better to do."  
"Oi!" Kol shouted; faking offence.  
"Yeah. Why not." Jeremy shrugged.  
"Good. It's a date! Just let me go home and shower first. In fact, you can both come to mine. My mom's at work."

Nodding in agreement, all three teenagers quickly tidied away the mess they had made and set off.

* * *

"Where the hell is she. Stefan?" Damon almost shouted.

He was frantically pacing the length of the parlour room for what felt like the millionth time that day. He had gone to every place he could think of in search of Jessica. He had been to Elena's house, Tyler's house and even searched the entire town in case she was shopping, but no-one knew where she was or if they did, they weren't telling him.

Damon had lost count the number of texts and voicemail messages he had left on Jessica's phone; his worry and frustration growing rapidly with each one he sent.

"I'm sure she's fine, Damon." Stefan replied; trying desperately to calm his brother fears.

It was now approaching five in the evening and Damon had still received no word from Jessica. Even Stefan, as much as he didn't want to admit it, was starting to worry for the young girl's welfare. He was aware that his brother and Jessica had argued the day before but it was strange that no-one had heard from her.

"Have you tried asking Jeremy?"  
"Gee, Stefan, what a great idea. Of course I did! Or I would have if I could find the damn boy."  
"Jeremy's missing too?"  
"I guess so. Elena said she hadn't seen him since yesterday."  
"There go then. Jessica's obviously with Jeremy."

A sense of relief flooded through Damon and for a minute he was glad that it meant Jessica was safe. His relief was short-lived when he realised that his inability to find Jessica that day supported the idea that his girl was still extremely pissed at him and thus, was still avoiding him.

Groaning, Damon threw himself down on a chair and held his head in his hands. From the sidelines, Stefan watched with an amused smile on his face. The fact that Jessica had been able to keep herself off the radar all day long surprised Stefan; avoiding a vampire was a difficult thing to do and somehow, Jessica had managed to do just that.

"Damon, just go to her house and wait for her. She's bound to go home at some point."  
"She's clearly been avoiding me all day. She doesn't want to speak to me."  
"I'm sure she does. She's just mad. Talk to her."  
"Stefan-"

The sound of the front door being ripped open echoed throughout the house and Stefan and Damon gave each other confused looks as they wondered who on earth could have made such a noisy entrance.

They did not have to wander for long. Footsteps grew louder and within seconds Jessica was standing in the doorway of the parlour; her eyes blazing hot with rage.

The two Salvatore men stared at her in silence, stunned. Damon wanted nothing more than to go to her but the way she held herself made him think better.

"Jessica…" Stefan began.

Still seething, Jessica continued to stand in the doorway and stare at the two men. Her head was reeling from Jeremy's accidental confession.

"Bonnie Bennett is a bitch!"


	25. Chapter 24

**Hello my lovelies :) I just have to say that I love you all! **

**A big thank you to alwaysnnever, okgurl87, RavenclawPrincess90, vikkidillard, SomebodyWhoCares, Panda0990, Roxandra, Tvdlover87654 and Thenchick for all of your amazing comments. They made me smile so much :) **

**Enjoy! :) xx**

**PS. Sorry for any mistakes. **

**PS. (again) Don't hate me! Seriously, don't hate me. **

Stefan stared at Jessica, open-mouthed and frozen with shock, as he listened to her explain the events of the night before and Jeremy's confession that Bonnie had been planning to put an end to Damon and Jessica's relationship for weeks.

It was with great disbelief and disappointment that he shook his head. Bonnie was one of his closest friends and someone he would trust with his life. He felt betrayed by her actions. Damon was his brother and despite their differences throughout the last century, he wanted nothing more than for him to be happy. Jessica made him happy. Why was Bonnie so against it?

Damon sat; his hand gripping a glass full of bourbon so tightly he was sure it would crack under the pressure if he didn't release it soon. He was downright furious. Bonnie had tried to take away the one good thing in his life; the one thing that gave him hope and made him believe that he could be a better man. She had to pay for her actions.

Downing his drink in one swift go and ignoring the after-burn as it slipped down his throat, Damon flung the glass down on the coffee table and began to stalk out of the room; intent on carrying out his mission.

"Damon! Stop!" shouted Jessica; scurrying after him.

It did not take a genius to know where Damon was going and why. Bonnie's interference had set alight a flame of pure anger in Jessica and she wanted nothing more than to verbally attack her 'friend'. The months spent in Damon's company had taught her that Damon did not take well to betrayal and Jessica could only imagine how full of rage her boyfriend was in that moment and, unlike her, he was not opposed to using violence to get his point across.

Tugging on Damon's black shirt, Jessica tried to pull him back and prevent him from leaving. No matter what Bonnie had done, she did not deserve to be on the receiving end of Damon's wrath.

"Let go of me, Jessica." Damon spat through gritted teeth.

If he really wanted to he could have ripped himself out of Jessica's grip. Many decades spent as a vampire meant that his sweet, human girlfriend's strength was no match for his, but it wasn't Jessica's physical strength which was stopping him. No. It was her love. The power she held over him was much stronger than Damon had ever thought. It truly was the only thing keeping him from storming over to Bonnie's house and tearing her throat out.

"Please…" Jessica pleaded. "Don't. Leave it."

Damon sighed and stared down into his girlfriend's beautiful, big brown eyes that were full of love and pleading. How could he deny her anything?

"You're asking me to let her get away with trying to take you from me. I'm not sure if I can do that."

The darkness of Damon's brooding eyes made it very clear to Jessica that he was struggling with her request. Sympathy and understanding washed over her. She completely understood Damon's anger and she fully intended on berating Bonnie for her meddling and immoral actions; she just needed Damon to remain calm for the time being.

"She's not getting away with anything, I promise. Just please don't this… for me."

Damon's face softened slightly and he sighed in defeat. He would do as Jessica asked him… for now.

"Fine. She's going to have to answer to me at some point though."

The way his eyes were bearing into hers made it final. It was no longer up for discussion. Damon would have his way eventually and Jessica would just have to deal with it.

"That's fine. I'm not exactly happy with her either." Jessica grumbled; finally letting go of Damon's shirt and crossing her arms over her chest.

They fell silent. The only sound in the room came from the breathing of Jessica and Damon and Stefan excusing himself politely. Damon stared down at his girlfriend and pushed a stray lock of hair away from her eyes. Cupping her cheek gently in his hand, he suddenly remembered the apology he owed her and the apology she now owed him.

"I'm sorry for being a dick but surely you understand why I reacted so badly."

Jessica nodded and closed the small gap between hers and Damon's bodies; nuzzling her face into his neck. Damon's arms wrapped around her tenderly and he clung to her protectively.

"I'm sorry too. I just thought you were over-reacting because you don't like Bonnie. I never thought she would actually try to break us up. She was supposed to be my friend."  
"Bonnie isn't your friend. I don't want you seeing her again. Is that clear?"

Damon knew he was sounding like an over-zealous, controlling boyfriend but he couldn't bring himself to care. Bonnie was trouble and he didn't want his girlfriend anywhere near her.

"Don't worry, Damon, I'm not speaking to her. Not after what she did. Even Jeremy hates her and he isn't exactly your biggest fan. He broke up with her."  
"Jeremy dumped the Wicked Witch?" Damon asked; his eyebrows raised.

Jessica rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's shameful glee at the news.

"Stop smirking. It isn't funny."  
"I disagree. I think it's fucking hilarious. Little Miss Judgey tries to ruin our relationship and all she manages to do is wreck her own. I don't know about you but I tend to call that karma."

Swotting at Damon's chest, Jessica glared at him. It took little effort for Damon to restrain her and his smirked increased at his girl's frustration at being unable to move her arms.

"Calm down, babe. You'll give yourself an injury otherwise."  
"It's not funny, Damon. Jeremy is my best-friend and he just broke up with his girlfriend. He may not like what she did but he did love her and he's hurting!"

Jessica tried, and failed, to pull herself from Damon's grip. Now that she and Damon had apologised to one another their relationship was fine. What she needed to do was be with her friend and support him.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Damon as he pulled Jessica back against him. "I didn't say you could leave."  
"I have to go. Jeremy-"  
"Will be fine. You can go see him tomorrow. I've only just got you back. You're not leaving me again."  
"Damon…"  
"No."

His tone was dominating and his words were final. Continuing to keep a hold of Jessica's arms, Damon pressed his lips to hers and ran his tongue along her plump bottom lip; begging for entrance.

Jessica hadn't expected such a kiss and she gasped in surprise when she felt Damon's blunt teeth pinch her lower lip and take advantage of her open mouth by delving inside. One handed slipped under the soft wool of her black jumper whilst the other held onto her lower back. She could feel every ridge of Damon's hard, lean body and she sighed in pleasure at his touch.

"Damon…" She mumbled against his lips.  
"Yes?" Damon asked with a smirk; breaking away from his girlfriend's lips and moving down to graze them across her collarbone.  
"What are you doing?"

Her breath came out in small pants and she felt herself lean in closer to Damon. Excitement was beginning to pour through her and from the sensation of Damon's smirk against the skin of her neck, she could tell that he knew exactly how he was making her feel.

"We owe each other an apology. I'm thinking there's a way we can make this up to each other and mutually benefit from it."

Damon stopped kissing Jessica long enough to look her in the eye and grin mischievously at her. He didn't give her chance to reply before whipping her jumper from her body to reveal her lace covered breast; heaving from the effort of breathing.

A rush of cold air hit her bare skin instantly, causing it to goose bump. She moaned slightly and allowed Damon to move her backwards across the room and push her gently down until she was lying with her back against the cushions of the sofa.

Resuming his previous actions, Damon sucked and nibbled at the soft, supple skin of Jessica's neck until a bright red mark had taken up residence. He smirked. It would be days before the mark would even begin to fade. Once again, he had marked her as his.

Arching her back, Jessica revelled in the pleasure she was receiving and she let her hands fall against the thin, black material of Damon's shirt. Impatience over came her and she tore the shirt in two; buttons flying off in all directions and making small clinking sounds as they came into contact with various surfaces.

A growl erupted from deep within Damon's chest and he felt himself harden even more.

"I liked that shirt." he growled.  
"Think of it as payback for all the times you tore up my panties." replied Jessica with a look of complete innocence on her face.  
"I really liked that shirt. It was one of my favourites. It was expensive."

Jessica had no doubt that the shirt was expensive but she had been forced into having an awkward conversations with Caroline when she asked her to go shopping with her; having realised she was down to only a week's worth of panties due to Damon's impatience during their intense sex sessions.

"Shut up, Damon."

Discarding the useless shirt onto the floor, Damon rid both himself and Jessica of their jeans and left them to fall in a pile on top of his torn shirt. Jessica moaned as she felt Damon's hardened length press against her thigh; so dangerously close to where she really wanted it to be. She cursed his preference for going without underwear.

Lips crashed against lips and Damon enveloped Jessica's mouth with his own. Her taste was so sweet and intoxicating to him. He feared he would never be able to get enough of her. Fingers tangled themselves into his raven coloured hair and a small sting of pain shot through him as Jessica gripped his hair tightly and pulled him away from her mouth.

"I…need…to…breathe…"

Pride swept through Damon as he stared down at the flushed face of his girlfriend; her sunshine blonde hair spread across her shoulders; her lips swollen from the force of his kisses; her brown eyes smouldering with lust.

He relented with his kisses and, instead, gently moulded her breasts in the palm of his hands whilst holding her gaze the entire time. When a loud moan escaped Jessica's mouth, Damon took it as a sign to proceed and he grazed his hands over Jessica's body and down past her hips until his fingers were tracing the top of her lace panties.

Without warning, Damon ripped the panties from Jessica's body, earning a yelp from the girl, and was immediately bombarded with her scent. She was craving him; her natural body instincts told him so.

"Dammit, Damon! You ruined my underwear."  
"You ruined my shirt." Damon retorted in a matter of fact voice.

A reply was on the tip of Jessica's tongue when all thoughts left her mind and all air left her lungs. Damon had plunged two fingers deep into her core, crooking them, and was moving them at near vampire speed.

Two things became immediately obvious to Jessica in that moment. One, Damon was not going to be gentle and two, he was going to be sore in the morning.

"Oh…" was all Jessica could say as Damon continued in his quest to pleasure her.

No other words would form. Her mind was a complete mess and her body was fairing up much better.

"Oh? Is that all I get? I think you can do better than that." smirked Damon; his voice smooth and dripping with intense lust.

Pulling his fingers out of Jessica, he licked them clean; enjoying the taste of her and the way it made her groan out loud as she watched him carefully. Placing one hand on her hip and curling the other around her lower back, Damon held onto her as he pushed himself back into her; her walls clamping around him immediately and encasing him in her wet warmth.

A groan of excitement made it's way out of Damon's own mouth. He considered making her beg him to move but the sudden grinding of Jessica's hips against his made him decide otherwise. His movements were slightly restricted due to the tight fit of the sofa but he set a fast, comfortable pace and had Jessica whimpering with desire within seconds.

"Oh god… Damon… fuck… fuck!"  
"That's better." grinned Damon. "That's my girl, Baby Forbes."

Try as she might, Jessica couldn't be annoyed at Damon for his use of his nick-name for her. He was causing her far too much pleasure for her to consider being anything but grateful for his existence in that second.

The tiny fluttering of butterflies in the pit of her stomach alerted Jessica to the oncoming orgasm that she knew from experience would arrive shortly. Damon knew it too and he sped up in his effort to allow them both to reach their ends at the same time.

"Damon!"  
"Jess!"

Jessica reached her peak first and she came with a loud, guttural scream of Damon's name. Damon came only seconds later and he clung to his girlfriend as she shook beneath him; both riding out the waves of their orgasms.

Without moving or pulling out, Damon collapsed onto Jessica's body and nibbled lovingly on her earlobe. They were both a little sweaty from their activities but neither of them minded. Tangling her fingers into Damon's hair, Jessica sighed happily; glad that her relationship with Damon was back on track.

"You're not allowed to leave again. If you're mad at me, you can't walk away. You can be angry at me in one of the other many rooms in this god forsaken house, but you are not allowed to walk away from me. I've been driven half insane with worry today."  
"I'm sorry. I just needed some space. You were being so unreasonable and possessive and it scared me. You didn't need to worry though. I was with Jeremy and Kol."

Moving his head so he was now making eye contact with the girl lying beneath him, Damon stared at her quizzically. He had known she'd spent the day with Jeremy, he was her best-friend, after all, but who the hell was Kol?

"Who's Kol?"

The jealousy in Damon's voice was evident. Smiling what she hoped was a reassuring smile, Jessica caressed Damon's stubble-free cheek.

"He' just a friend of mine and Jeremy's. Don't be so jealous. I love you."  
"Hmmm… I'm not jealous."  
"Of course not, babe."

* * *

"Bonnie! Bonnie, please open the door." Caroline pleaded. "You've been in there ages."

The sound of tears filtered through the wooden door of Bonnie's bedroom and Caroline shared a worried look with Elena. So much had happened that Caroline was struggling to get her head around it. Jessica had disappeared, Bonnie and Jeremy had broken up and Damon had made an unwanted appearance that morning.

Caroline was trying her best to support her friend during such a difficult time but there was only so much she could do. Bonnie was refusing to leave her bed, having locked the door to her room just after Damon's visit, and she wasn't talking. They had received no information about the break-up but Caroline knew her friend was feeling heartbroken. She just wished she'd let her be there for her.

Caroline had tried questioning Elena; believing that she should have some idea about why her younger brother would suddenly break Bonnie's heart. Elena had denied knowing anything and Caroline believed her… at least about the break-up. There was still no reason being offered for her sister's disappearance. If it hadn't been for the text message she'd received earlier that day, from Jessica, informing her that she was fine and would be home later, Caroline would be panicking uncontrollably.

"Please, Bonnie. Let us in. We can help." Elena stated softly.

She was furious at her brother for hurting her best-friend. Sure, Jeremy may not have agreed with her and Bonnie's plan but that didn't mean he had to break Bonnie's heart.

"Go away! Please. Leave me alone!" Bonnie shouted through the door.

She wanted to be alone. She had screwed up so badly. All she had wanted to do was protect her friend from a life-time of heartbreak and possible abuse. In the end, all she had managed to do was wreck her own relationship. The heartbreak and despair was already eating away at her, and she let another wave of tears wash over her as she tried to block out the sounds of her friend's pleas.

* * *

It was a little over a week later when Jessica finally saw Bonnie. She was walking home from school with Jeremy and Kol, enjoying their usual teasing banter, when she noticed Bonnie walking down the street towards her.

There was a light drizzle and Jessica watched Jeremy push his damp hair from his eyes as they shared a look. They understood what the look meant. They were silently asking each other if they were prepared for what was about to come next.

Bonnie stopped and blushed from how awkward the situation was. All three had fallen silent at the sight of and the only other sounds were those of other students chatting to one-another as they made their way home.

Clearing her throat to speak, Bonnie tried in vain to ignore how apprehensive she was feeling and stared at Jeremy. She needed to apologise. She needed to know if their relationship really was beyond repair.

"Ummm, Jeremy… can I talk to you?"

Standing before them, with wet chocolate brown curls and sad green eyes that screamed with heartbreak, Bonnie looked defeated and Jeremy heard Jessica sigh alongside him.

"What do you want, Bonnie?"  
"I want to apologise."  
"It's not me you should be apologising to. It's Jessica."

Bonnie glanced at Jessica and cringed when she saw the girl glaring at her angrily. A part of her knew that what she did to Jessica was wrong but her pride wouldn't let her admit it. The intention wasn't to hurt Jessica, it was to help her.

"I'm serious, Bonnie. Don't bother apologising to me. It isn't going to change a thing. We're over, but if you ever want to be friends again then you need to say sorry to Jessica."  
"I… I can't."

Jeremy's face darkened and he shook his head in disbelief. Next to him, Kol was standing with an open-mouth and curious look on his face. Jessica, on the other hand, was seething.

"You seriously can't apologise to me? After everything you did?"  
"It was for your own good." Bonnie mumbled.  
"My own good? Wow! Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound? You tried to break me and Damon up! You were meant to be my friend."  
"I am-"  
"No, Bonnie! Friends don't do shit like that. Even if they hate your boyfriend, they still support you no matter what. They listen to you when you want to bitch. They don't spend months thinking up ways to break you up and trying to get your sister and best-friend to join in!"  
"Jess, you deserve so much more than Damon. He-."

A groan of frustration sprang from Jessica's lips and she attempted to rein in some of her anger.

"Shut up. I don't care what you think. The fact that you actually thought I'd cheat on Damon with Kol says it all. I am not your friend anymore, Bonnie. Stay away from me."

With that, Jessica barged past Bonnie and set off down the street with Kol and Jeremy running after her. She wanted to put as much distance between herself and her back-stabbing 'friend' as possible. Tears pricked at her eyes as she processed the feelings of betrayal that were swimming about inside of her.

An arm wrapped itself around her shoulder and she smiled through the tears when she noticed it was Kol.

"Don't cry, baby girl. She's a bitch."  
"I know."  
"How about a movie night at mine? Me, you and Jeremy? I'll even buy you some Oreos."

Jessica and Jeremy laughed at Kol's manic grin and the fact that he knew Jessica well enough to know her favourite snack.

Nodding, Jessica wiped away her tears and linked her other arm with Jeremy's. Together the three friends set off for Kol's house and Jessica smiled to herself; grateful for the existence of the two boys next to her.

* * *

Another week passed and with it came the beginning of February. The weather was still chilly but all signs of snow had disappeared. In its place was an almost constant downpour of rain.

Damon had been so busy making sure his relationship with Jessica was going smoothly, that he had almost forgotten about his rage concerning Bonnie and her unwanted and immoral meddling. That was until she turned up on his doorstep one wet afternoon.

He had opened the door to find Bonnie staring back at him with hatred in her eyes. The memory of Jessica revealing what Bonnie had done came back with a vengeance and so did his anger.

"What the hell do you want, Bonnie?" sneered Damon.

He did not move aside to let her in. it was not her place to be in his home.

"I came to see if Jess is here."  
"Why? She doesn't want anything to do with you."

The smug expression on Damon's face enraged Bonnie and all thoughts of being civil flew right out of her head.

"You know what, Damon? I know you're all happy that you managed to trick Jessica into loving you but could you not be a grade A dick for five minutes and tell me if she's here?"  
"Nope."  
"No, 'she's not here' or no, 'I'm not going to help you'?"  
"Nope."

Not for the first time in the two years she'd known him, Damon's arrogance and unwillingness to help infuriated her.

"For Christ's sake, Damon! Stop being such an arrogant ass!"  
"No. You tried to take her from me. I couldn't care less about helping you."  
"You're despicable! I have no idea what she sees in you. I was trying to save her! I don't want my friend to experience the same thing her sister did!"

At this, Damon's eyes darkened with pure rage and he fought with himself to control his violent urges. The fact that Bonnie was insinuating that he would hurt Jessica only served to anger him further, and his grip on the front door tightened so much he heard the wood begin to split.

"I would never hurt her."  
"It's what you do, Damon. You hurt people. No wonder everyone always chooses Stefan."

Bonnie's was off her feet and suspended a few feet off the ground within seconds. Damon was snarling at her now and he could hear Bonnie's heartbeat increase rapidly as his hand blocked off her airways.

A sharp, excruciating pain shot through Damon and concentrated in his head. It was so intense that he was sure his skull was about to split open and he dropped Bonnie like she was a hot pan.

Taking in great gasps of air, Bonnie silently thanked her magic and glared at Damon. His actions had just proven her right.

"Bonnie, stop it!" Jessica shouted; running through the front door and out on the path.

The sounds of Damon and Bonnie's argument had reached her all the way up in Damon's room and she had rushed down immediately. With Jessica's presence, Bonnie stopped her assault on Damon who shot her a vicious look.

"Bloody witch!"  
"There's more where that came from, Damon."  
"Next time, I'll just break your neck."  
"Stop it! Bonnie, go away. I don't want to talk to you. Damon, get inside. Now!"

Jessica dragged Damon back inside and gave no further thought to whether or not Bonnie had indeed left. She was absolutely furious. I had told Damon on a number of occasions to leave Bonnie to her and now she had found him attacking her. True, she understood why Damon was so angry at the witch but the violence was uncalled for; on both sides.

Pouring himself a glass of bourbon, Damon took a large gulp and instantly felt better. Not any less angry, but better nonetheless. That changed when he saw Jessica glaring at him with a mixture of disappointment and rage.

Rubbing his temple, Damon took a step towards Jessica who immediately backed away from him. Her entire body was shaking violently with anger and Damon knew he was in trouble.

"What the actual fuck, Damon?! Have you gone mad? You can't just attack her!"  
"She deserved it."  
"No, she didn't. She deserves me not being her friend anymore. She deserves people being mad at her. She does not deserve almost getting killed!"

Damon snorted.

"Oh, come on! It's not like she's a defenceless little girl, as you bloody well saw! She attacked me as well. I don't see you being a bitch to her!"

Jessica flinched slightly at Damon calling her a bitch. The name-calling hurt much more than she ever thought it would have.

"I. Don't. Care. You're a vampire!"  
"So?"  
"So? You know what, never mind. How about don't attack her because I asked you not to? I sorted it."  
"You sorted it? Of course you did! You haven't asked me why I attacked her."  
"I don't-"  
"You don't care, I get it."

An almost manic laugh escaped Damon's mouth and he took another swig of his drink. Anger at Bonnie's words and anger at Jessica was coursing through him and he could feel his self-control slipping. The urge to lash out was becoming was more intense with each passing second.

"You don't care what anyone else does, only what I do. As long as I'm a good little vampire, everyone else can just say and do whatever the fuck they like."  
"I told you to leave it and you didn't!"  
"News flash, babe, I don't do as I'm told. I'm not a child and you can't tell me what to do! You're just a human."  
"And you're just an arrogant, selfish vampire who goes around abusing women!"

The very instant the words left her mouth, Jessica clamped her mouth shut and regretted saying such a thing. Caroline's past with Damon was well-known and it was something she'd never held against him when everyone else had. Damon had reformed himself and she knew he would never hurt her.

The last tether on his self-control broke and Damon felt his face transform. He knew his eyes would be black by now; his veins would be protruding and his fangs would have descended. Every instinct in his body was telling him to attack and he could smell Jessica's fear.

"I didn't mean that." said Jessica, her voice soft and scared.  
"Get. Out." Damon demanded.  
"Damon…"  
"Get out, right now!"  
"No… Damon-"  
"I told you to get the fuck out of my house!"

Damon screamed out loud and threw the still half full glass of bourbon at the walk Jessica behind Jessica. The glass shattered and alcohol seeped across the wooden floor. Jessica jumped when she heard the cracking sound but still, she did not move. It was crazy. Inside of her, her brain was screaming at her to run and run fast. She didn't. She couldn't.

"No." she sounded more confident than she felt.

Within the blink of an eye, Damon was on Jessica and the girl let out a shout of pain as her back hit the wall with brutal force. Damon had her arms pinned by her sides. There was no way she could escape now even if she wanted to. For the first time in her life, she was terrified of Damon.

Somewhere, deep inside, Damon registered the sheer terror he saw in Jessica's big, brown eyes; eyes that were now full with tears. Breathing deeply, he gained control over his senses and felt his face return to normal. Regret bit at him. He had crossed a line. He'd proven Bonnie and Caroline right. He had hurt Jessica and he was certain the force of the impact with the wall would leave her with some ugly bruises.

Pressing his forehead against hers, he squeezed his eyes shut and attempted to lace his words with a loving undertone.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Her breath was warm and shaky against the skin on his face and he could smell the salt in her tears.

"Please, don't run from me."

The desperation in his voice was evident and Jessica's heart broke at the sound of it.

"Let me go, Damon." she pleaded softly.  
"Don't run."

Slowly, Damon released Jessica but did not move away from her. He groaned. He had hurt her and now she was afraid of him. His heart broke.

Rubbing her arms in a bid to get some circulation back in them, Jessica ignored the blinding pain in her back. She turned her face away from Damon when he tried to caress her. It was instinct. Her body was no longer welcoming his touch; it feared it.

"Please, don't run. I'm so sorry."

Jessica gulped back a fresh wave of tears. She still couldn't look at him.

"We're over. We are so over."

She pushed past and did as he begged her not to. She ran. She ran from him. She ran from the pain. She ran from the love.


	26. Chapter 25

**Hello you beautiful people :) Thank you for following and reviewing this story. It means a lot to me that you all like it so much. **

**A big thank you to LucyRider17, vikkidillard, Guest, Thenchick, SomebodyWhoCares, Panda0990, flazzycullen and Tvdlover87654 for reviewing on the last chapter :) xx**

**PS. sorry for any mistakes. I've spent all night writing this and I'm extremely tired **

Jessica ran. She ran until her legs began her ache and her feet began to blister. She ran until she could run no more and when she stopped she found herself outside The Gilbert house.

Her hair and clothes stuck to her, drenched through by the rain but she couldn't bring herself to care. Climbing the porch steps, Jessica rang the bell and waited for someone to answer. Utter despair and heartbreak were threatening to consume her with every second that passed.

The door opened to reveal Jeremy; who took one look at Jessica and gasped in shock. When the doorbell had sounded throughout the house, he had never expected to find his best-friend waiting on the other side of the door. The state of her rocked him. Before him, Jessica stood; her long, blonde hair was limp from the rain and clung to her face, neck and shoulders. A think black line of mascara ran down each of her cheeks and her eyes were rimmed red from crying and the thin, blue shirt Jessica wore was sopping wet and stuck to her body.

"Jess, what's wrong?" asked Jeremy as he watched Jessica continue to stand still and silent before him.

It was nearly half a minute before Jessica finally spoke and her answer came out choked.

"I… I broke…"

A heavy sob escaped her chest and Jeremy flung his arms around Jessica, not caring that his own clothes were beginning to become wet from holding his best-friend so close to him.

"I broke up with Damon."

The tears came hard and fast and her body should violently with the effort of trying to hold them back. It was no use though. The ache in her chest was growing bigger and bigger and the pain of her heart breaking was just too over-whelming. Allowing her friend to lead her inside, Jessica collapsed on the sofa and continued to cry as Jeremy tried helplessly to comfort her.

* * *

It would be a eight days before Jessica told anyone else about her break-up with Damon. She had made Jeremy promise to keep it a secret until she felt stable enough to face another onslaught of questions from her family and friends.

Jeremy had begged her to reveal the circumstance around the break-up but Jessica refused. As soon she told anyone, she knew with certainty that they would blame Damon. They had a right, she supposed. After all, he had hurt her and already the black and purple bruises on her back and upper arms were beginning to show. Yet, Jessica knew that not all the blame could, or should, be placed on Damon. She had stupidly provoked a vampire and refused to leave, even after he warned her to numerous times.

No, Damon was not completely to blame. However, that didn't mean she did not fear him any less.

"Jessica, is everything alright? You've barely touched your food."

The sound of her mother's worried voice pulled Jessica out of her daydream. The daydream had been more of a memory in fact. It was a memory of the last happy day she shared with Damon; a memory of the last morning they'd spent together when they had been lying in bed and she was teasing Damon.

"I'm fine, Mom."  
"Are you sure, honey? You've not been yourself these past few days."  
"I'm fine."

Jessica repeated her previous answer. No other words came to her. There was nothing else she had to say other than she was fine. It was a lie, of course. She was so far from fine but what else could she say?

"Hmm…" Liz pondered on her daughter's reply for a moment before a thought occurred to her. "This hasn't got anything to do with Damon has it? He's been acting strangely lately."

The fork Jessica had been holding just seconds before fell from her grasp and hit the table with a deafening clatter. Caroline eyed her sister cautiously and frowned when she noticed the look of sadness that flitted across her face.

"Jess?"

Caroline spoke slowly and placed a hand gently on Jessica's arm. Over the past week she had picked up on the sudden change in her younger sister. She was no longer her bubbly, confident self; she was quiet, withdrawn and always seemed preoccupied.

Jessica stared at her older sister and sighed heavily. Sooner or later, news of her and Damon's break-up would reach the masses of Mystic Falls and she would have to face the inquisition from those around her. Swallowing what little was left of her pride, Jessica made the decision to tell her family herself.

"We had an argument about Bonnie and we broke up."

Silence filled the room and for a long minute no-one spoke.

"Bonnie? Why did you argue about Bonnie?" Caroline asked.  
"She tried to break me and Damon up. She came by the house last week and her and Damon got into a fight." We argued about it and then I broke up with him."

Throughout her explanation, Jessica kept her voice as steady and free from emotion as possible. She'd had more than enough of crying since the end of her relationship with Damon.

Caroline sat, stunned. It was no secret that Bonnie was vehemently against Damon and Jessica being together, but Caroline had never honestly believed her friend would go to such extreme measures to end the relationship. As much as she disliked Damon, she couldn't deny how happy he made her sister.

Another thought bugged Caroline. Why hadn't Bonnie told her about the fight with Damon?

A heavy sigh left Jessica's lips and she stood, moving away from the table.

"I'm done. Is it okay if I go hang out with Jeremy?"

Liz smiled reassuringly at her youngest daughter and tried not to be so affected by the dullness of her eyes and the forced half-smile on her face.

"Sure, honey. Just make sure you stay safe."

Jessica left with a quick wave. Next to her, Liz grabbed Caroline's arm as she watched her oldest daughter begin to stand; obviously intending on going after Jessica.

"Leave her, Caroline. She'll come to us when she needs us."  
"But-"  
"Caroline." Liz stated; her word was final.

Caroline slumped back into her chair and picked lazily at the food that was still left on her plate. She wanted to rush after her sister and check that she was okay. Teenage heartbreak was something Caroline knew all about before she finally realised her feelings for Tyler. Considering the depth of her sister's feelings for Damon, Caroline figured that Jessica was handling it rather well.

* * *

Eight days. For eight days Damon had been without Jessica. For eight days he had been driven half mad with guilt and longing, and for eight days he had barely let her out of his sight.

From the second he had watched her run from him, Damon had thought of nothing but how to win her back. Stefan had told him to give Jessica time; to leave her alone until she was ready to face him again. Damon knew his brother was right. He had to earn Jessica's forgiveness. He had to wait patiently for the moment when she would return to him. He didn't, though.

Waiting seemed pointless. The longer he was separated from her the more he began to fear that she would stay away from him forever. So he stayed near her; as near as he could without alerting her suspicions. Every night he sat on her window seat and watched her sleep. He was more than aware of how creepy and stalker-like his behaviour was, but it was done out of love and fear of being alone.

The nights were the only time he every got to be close to her. He would sit and ponder on how he'd gone to that point in his life and watch over Jessica as she dreamed about him. Damon was always in her dreams. He never entered them but from the many times his name fell from her lips as she slept, Damon knew he was on her mind. It gave him hope that reconciliation wasn't an empty, meaningless desire.

He watched her as she walked away from her house and down the street. The sky was a deep blue and the street lamps were beginning to shine. Apart from himself and Jessica, the area seemed deserted and for this, Damon was glad. The urge to talk to her; to be near her; to see her chocolate brown eyes directed on him, was all he could think about.

Waiting until Jessica had completely cleared the street and turned the corner, Damon set off after her and caught up to her within seconds.

"Jessica…"

Her name travelled on the wind and almost sounded like a whisper. She froze. She wasn't prepared to hear him speak her name; let alone to hear him speak it with an agonizing amount of love and desperation in it.

Her legs seemed to move of their own accord and she turned around to face the man she loved. Breath catching in her throat, Jessica stared at Damon with surprise. She hadn't seen or heard from him since the day she left him.

"Damon…"

The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Their eyes said everything their mouths could not. The sheer amount of love, loneliness, regret and hope being passed between the two of them penetrated the air around them.

It was too much for Jessica. The blazing heat of love in Damon's ocean-blue eyes was making her feel faint. Being around him right then was preventing her from breathing. She needed to get away. If she didn't put some space between her and Damon, she was almost certain she would give into the voice in her head that was yelling at her to kiss him.

Damon's eyes observe Jessica with great curiosity. Various emotions flitted across her delicate features and it almost seemed as if an internal battle was raging on inside of her. He saw her close her eyes and take a deep breath. When she opened them again, he continued to stand silently and gaze at her.

"I have to go."

Immediately, Jessica turned her back to Damon and took a step forward and away from Damon. One step. Two steps. Three steps. She never made it to her fourth step. In front of her, Damon stood; having taken advantage of his supernatural speed. He couldn't allow her to walk away from him. Watching her do so was like watching his entire future walk away.

"Please, stop running away from me."  
"Damon, just leave me alone."  
"I can't."  
"Why not?" asked Jessica with an exasperated sigh.

Damon was so close to her now that she could feel his warm breath on her cheeks and it was beginning to cloud her brain. He was like a drug to her and she could sense that every ounce of her resolve was breaking down rapidly.

Cupping her face in his hands, Damon internally thanked the heavens that Jessica hadn't even so much as flinched at his touch, let alone move away from him, and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Because I love you."

A small puff of breath left Jessica's mouth and she bit her lip as she listened to Damon's declaration. Her heart was pounding out loud and clear; swelling with love with every second that passed.

"Please don't say that."  
"I miss you." stated Damon, ignoring Jessica's empty plea. "I'm sorry."  
"Damon, please…"  
"Forgive me. Give me another chance. I screwed up, I know that, and I need to make it up to you."

Tearing Damon's hands away from her face, Jessica dropped them so she was no longer touching him and he was no longer touching her.

"You didn't screw up. Yes, you hurt me but it was my own fault. I should have listened to you when you told me to leave."

A part of Damon could not argue with Jessica's logic. He had given her three warnings to leave that day and she had stubbornly ignored every one. If she had left, they would still be together. Regardless, Damon knew that he had caused her some significant harm when he slammed her into the wall and he needed her forgiveness.

"I shouldn't have hurt you."  
"You don't get it, Damon. I didn't break up with you because you hurt me. I broke up with you because we have no future. When you threw me against that wall I realised that our relationship is just too dysfunctional."  
"Jessica…"  
"I'm seventeen. You're a vampire. I overlooked the obvious because I was so in love with you, Damon. We can't be together. You don't age."

Cupping Jessica's cheek, Damon pressed a firm kiss to her forehead and pulled her in close to him.

"We can make it work."  
"No. I don't want to do that. We should just be friends."

A grimace formed on Damon's face and his brows furrowed in frustration. After everything they had been through; after everything Jessica had made him feel, Damon couldn't go back. Just being friends sounded like a consolation prize; one he did not want.

Pulling away, once again, from Damon, Jessica lifted her head and was stunned by the hurt she witnessed flashing in his eyes. She was about to speak, to apologize, when Damon's lips met hers in a forceful kiss that lasted only a few seconds and left her stunned and breathless.

"Tell me you don't love me."

He was daring her; poking at her to see if she could really walk away from him for good.

"Go home, Damon." Jessica replied; her voice conveying how tired she felt.  
"Tell me you don't love me and I'll go."  
"Damon, go."  
"Just say it."  
"You know I can't. We both know I would be lying if I said I didn't love you."

Damon's lips curved into a smile.

"Then give me another chance."

* * *

It was two days later, as Valentine's Day arrived, that Caroline finally found the time to speak with Bonnie. She had originally planned on asking her friend why she had not felt the need to tell her about the fight with Damon, but after talking to both Jessica and Jeremy she was more concerned with Bonnie's attempts to sabotage Damon and Jessica's relationship.

"Bonnie Bennett, open this damn door!" Caroline shouting, her palm hitting the wood of the door with a loud bang.

She was livid. Her younger sister was heartbroken and it was Bonnie's fault. True, Caroline had made her own attempts to end her sister's relationship with Damon during its early stages, but she had made a promise to Jessica that she would not intervene and give Damon a chance. Had she been foolish to think that her so-called friend could do the same?

"Bonnie!"  
"Jesus, Care, there's no need to shout." pouted Bonnie as she emerged from behind the door.

Not bothering with any pleasantries, Caroline barged past Bonnie and rounded on her the instant she heard the door click shut.

"Caroline-"  
"What the hell, Bonnie?! You tried to break-up Damon and Jess?"

Bonnie gulped. A week and a half had passed since Jessica had ended her relationship with Damon and a little over three weeks had passed since the fateful night at The Grill. Bonnie had honestly believed the storm would never arrived and that she wouldn't have to face an angry Caroline. In fact, she had thought that Caroline would be on her side.

"I was just trying to help her."  
"She's my sister!"  
"You can't be mad at me. You and Elena both tried to break them up too."  
"Seriously?!" Caroline screeched, balling her fists in frustration. "I backed off! I told you to do the same and you didn't."

Softening her voice, Bonnie took a step towards Caroline. She wanted her friend to understand that there was no need to be so upset.

"Care, I'm sorry you're upset but I didn't break them up. Jess-"  
"I don't care, Bonnie! This is your fault. My sister is heartbroken because of you. No wonder she doesn't want to be your friend."

Pain flashed across Bonnie's face and her green eyes filled with hurt. Caroline's own blue eyes were full to the brim with anger and she was struggling to hold herself back.

"That's not fair, Caroline. I didn't force them to break-up. Jess chose to leave him. I'm not going to apologise for what I did. I had her best interests at heart and she's better off without him."  
"Fix it!"

With that, Caroline stormed off and left Bonnie to stand alone and take in her absence.

* * *

Elena gazed into Stefan's sparkling brown eyes and smiled lovingly. They were spending a romantic night in for Valentine's Day and Elena's smile widened as she thought about the bouquet of red-roses, chocolates and home-made meal Stefan had gifted her with. It was the perfect night and she couldn't be happier.

When she let her mind wander back to just six months before, it was hard for her to believe how much things had changed. Stefan was no longer ripper and their relationship was just as it had been before the awful events of the summer.

The entering of Damon into the parlour room, where Elena and Stefan were cuddled together of one of the sofas, interrupted Elena's thoughts. Stefan gave his older brother a sad smile. Today was a day all about love and Damon was without the girl he loved.

"Hey."

Damon paid no attention to Stefan's greeting. He was still waiting for Jessica to make a decision. When he had asked her to give him another chance, two nights before, Jessica had responded by telling him she needed time and for him to keep his distance until she had an answer for him. He had reluctantly done just as she asked but it did not dampen his jealously over Stefan being able to spend Valentine's Day with the girl he loved.

Grabbing a bottle of scotch from the drinks cabinet, Damon kept his gaze off the loving couple and headed straight back to his room. Stefan looked on in worry and sighed at his brother's departure.

"Is he okay?" Elena questioned; genuinely concerned for Damon's well-being.  
"I don't know. He misses Jessica. He's all alone."  
"He has us." replied Elena with a small smile.

Stefan returned Elena's smile and kissed her gently on the lips. He felt sorry for his brother. At least he had Elena.

* * *

Two hours later, a knock at the door pulled Stefan away from Elena and he wondered who could be calling at such a late hour. It had just turned ten at night and Stefan grumbled quietly to himself.

On the other side, he was surprised to find Jessica standing there in nothing more but jeans, boots and a long sleeved, grey t-shirt. He frowned a little when he noticed her body shivering slightly from the cold and he invited her in instantly.

"Hey, Jessica."  
"Hi, Stefan. Is Damon here?"  
"Yeah. He's in his room. Do you want me to go get him?"  
"No. It's okay. I'll just go up."

Jessica offered Stefan a smile before thanking him and making her way up to Damon's room. She still wasn't sure why she had come to see Damon. She just knew that she needed to be near him.

Not bothering to knock, Jessica opened the door to Damon's room and immediately spotted him lying on his bed in nothing but a pair of black boxers. From where she stood, it appeared that Damon was sleeping and she considered leaving him be.

She dismissed this thought quickly and quietly removed her shoes before moving over to the bed and curling up next to him. The bed sunk a little as she lay down beside Damon and she closed her eyes.

"Hello there."

Damon smirked a little when he heard Jessica gasp in surprise.

"I thought you were sleeping."  
"Nope."

They remained silent as their eyes drank each other in. Intense curiosity was overwhelming Damon. Hope pulled at his heartstrings. There she was, the girl he loved, lying in his bed. Did that mean she was ready to give him another chance?

"Damon, I-"

Soft lips moved roughly over hers and Jessica gave in to Damon's advances immediately. It was no use. He was her weakness and it was futile to resist what her body and heart wanted.

* * *

Jessica awoke a few hours later to find herself completely naked and lying in Damon's embrace; his face snuggled into the crook of her neck. A quick glance at the bedside clock told her it was nearly two in the morning and she cursed herself silently. None of it was supposed to happen. She had gone over to tell Damon that she couldn't be with him but the moment his lips had met hers, her plans disintegrated into dust and her love for him took over.

Carefully removing Damon's arm for around her waist, Jessica sat up and moved her legs until they were touching the cold, wooden floor of the room. Grabbing her bra and panties from the side of the bed, she slipped them on; careful not to disturb Damon.

She was just about to reach for her jeans when Damon's hand clasped her wrist and his sleepy voice filled the cold air.

"Where are you going?"

He did not want her to leave when he'd only just gotten her back.

"I have to go, Damon."  
"Stay."  
"No."  
"Please."

Jessica rubbed her temples and pulled on her jeans and shirt and shoes; trying desperately not to meet Damon's eyes. She knew that once she did, all she would see was hurt and betrayal.

"This was a mistake. I shouldn't have come here, Damon."

She ran from the room before Damon had even left the bed; bumping into Stefan just as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Stefan observed Jessica with worry. He had assumed that his brother and the girl had reunited but from Jessica's expression of panic, he guessed he had thought wrongly.

"Can you take me home, Stefan?"

At the top of the stairs, Damon stood and looked in anger and pain as Stefan nodded and led Jessica from the house. He ran a hand through his hair and ended up punching the wall next to him. Jessica was no longer his.

* * *

The next morning, Jessica woke and sat bolt up in bed. She remembered the events of the night before and was instantly consumed by regret. A memory of Damon's pained face as she ran from him plagued her and she realised with great certainty that leaving Damon had been a mistake.

He loved her. He wanted her. She never used to be so afraid so why was she now? The problem wasn't Damon or even the fact that he was a vampire. No, the problem was that she allowed what others thought to twist its way into her thought and warp how she felt about Damon.

There was only one thing for it, she thought as she jumped out of bed and headed straight for the shower. She was going to tell Damon that their was hope for their relationship after all.

* * *

It was midday and Damon sat, half drunk, in the parlour room. He was utterly miserable and despondent. It was official. Jessica no longer wanted him and once again, he had been cast aside.

Padding into the room, Elena sighed when she saw Damon. It would be false of her to say that she wasn't at least a little bit glad that Damon and Jessica were not longer a couple, but her heart was full of pity and genuine concern for his welfare.

"Damon?"  
"What do you want, Elena?"  
"I just- she wasn't right for you. You need someone who wants to be with you no matter what."

Damon snorted. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. If he didn't know any better he'd have sworn he heard a twinge of jealousy in Elena's voice as she talked about his failure of a relationship with Jessica.

Making his way over to Elena, Damon stared down at her and smirked menacingly.

"What the hell would you know about it, Elena? You've got the perfect relationship with Stefan."  
"It's not perfect, Damon."

Damon faltered for a second and surprise painted his face.

"What?"  
"I love Stefan but lately I've found myself thinking about you; about what it would be like to kiss you; to have you hold me; to hear you say you love me. You used to love me, Damon. I lo-"

Elena's words were suddenly cut off by Damon's mouth pressing against hers. Shock was her initial emotion followed by triumph. She forgot all about Stefan and Jessica as she pushed herself against Damon in a bid to deepen the kiss. Their lips seemed to meld together and Elena ran her tongue along the bottom of Damon's lip; begging for entrance. He denied her.

Inside his head, Damon's mind was screaming profanities at him. It was wrong. It was all wrong. Months ago he would have given anything to hear Elena confess her love for him. Now, however, all he wanted to hear was Jessica telling him she loved him.

Even though he no longer belonged to Jessica, he felt as if he was betraying her by kissing Elena; not to mention his betrayal to Stefan. Tearing himself away from Elena, he cursed the alcohol in his system for making him lose his senses and control over his body. He wanted to forget about the kiss and he was about to tell Elena to forget about it too when he someone whisper his name.

"Damon."

Snapping his head around, Damon instantly paled when he saw Jessica standing before him; her cheeks flushed red; her mouth wide open and her eyes shiny with unshed tears.

"Jessica."  
"I'm sorry. I didn't realise…" she trailed off, staring at Elena. "I'm going to leave…"  
"Jess, wait!"

Damon attempted to follow Jessica who had half walked and half run from the house.

"Leave her."  
"Go away, Elena." Damon snapped; angry at the woman's existence.

He wondered whether he should go after Jessica and beg her to forgive him. Why had she even returned to his home when just last night she explicitly told him that their tryst was a mistake? He didn't go after though. He knew enough to know that he'd ruined all chances he had at winning her back the second he kissed Elena.


	27. Chapter 26

**Hello all of you amazing people :) I just have to thank you all for the wonderful response on the last chapter. I was so overwhelmed with the amount of reviews and new followers. It makes me so deliriously happy that you all love this story as much as you do. Thank you so much! **

**I know this chapter is short but everything after this chapter will be set after the events of Chapter One, just to let you know. **

**A big thank you to TvshowsManiac, salvatoreslave, sPaRkzZz, KittyxCat1509, alwaysnnever, Best Buy Seasons, IdaRose89, LucyRider17, Guest, mustacheman19, flazzy cullen, bg99275, Tvdlover87654, Thenchick, Panda0990, vikkidillard and SomebodyWhoCares for all your wonderful reviews. **

**Ps. Sorry for any mistakes. xx**

Jessica sprinted home; not caring about the painful stitch in her abdomen or the blinding ache in her legs. All she could think about was the shattering of her heart at the hands of Damon Salvatore. In her mind's eye, she could still see his lips pressed up against Elena's; devouring her like a hungry man.

The sheer immensity of the betrayal was too much for Jessica to bear and her tears came hard and fast. Her feet carried her all the way home without her even paying attention to her surroundings. She crashed through the door to her family home and fell to her knees immediately, her body shuddering as she sobbed uncontrollably.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her strongly and cradled her as she continued to cry and cry until she had no more tears to give.

"Hush, honey. It's okay." Caroline whispered, holding her younger sister close and trying desperately to comfort her.

Caroline didn't need to ask her sister why she was sitting in a crumpled heap on the floor sobbing her heart out. There was only one reason why Jessica would be doing so and it came in the form of Damon Salvatore.

"Tyler, help me get her into bed." Caroline said, looking up at her concerned boyfriend who nodded straight away and gently removed Jessica from Caroline's arms and picked her up.

Watching Tyler effortlessly lift Jessica and carry her to her room, Caroline bit her bottom lip with so much worry that she pierced the delicate skin; a small drop of blood invading her taste buds as she wiped it away with her tongue.

The very second Tyler had laid Jessica down in her bed and stepped away from her, Caroline was there; pulling the covers over her sister and stroking her tear-stained hair away from her red-rimmed eyes.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Tyler asked, concern flooding her for not only his girlfriend but for her sister as well.  
"No. I need to be with Jess."

Walking Tyler to the front door, Caroline kissed his lips gently and said her goodbyes. She was silently grateful for her boyfriend's caring and tender nature and for the love they shared. Remembering the devastated look on Jessica's face as she collapsed to the floor in front of her, Caroline prayed that she would never experience such a thing herself.

Returning to her sister's bedside, Caroline stayed put up Jessica's pain-filled cries turned into quiet sniffles and then disappeared altogether as the heartbroken girl fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

_A strong gust of wind blew up around her and Jessica instinctively reached down to pull her jacket around her in a bid to keep out the cold, only to find that she wasn't wearing a jacket. How strange, she thought to herself. The sky was a intimidating shade of grey; the threat of an incoming storm prominent in the air. It made no sense for her to be out in the middle of February without a jacket._

_Rubbing her arms in an attempt to stay warm as another gust of wind hit her body, Jessica snapped her head back and forth as she surveyed her location. Their was something so familiar about it. All around her there were graves. Headstone as far as the eye could see._

_A niggling feeling of doubt began to flare up inside of her and she tried to concentrate on her last memory. A name came to her mind. Caroline. She had been with her sister. The last thing she remembered was the sound of her sister's voice lulling her to sleep. So how on earth had she ended up in a cemetery?_

_A rumble from the ground beneath her feet sent a shockwave of panic surging through Jessica and she_ _immediately jumped away from the spot she had been standing on. Only then did she look down and let her gaze fall upon the headstone in front of her._

_The name engraved on the marble stone was instantly recognisable. How could it not be? It belonged to the mother of the only man she had ever loved; of the man who had so drastically altered her life and her perception of love._

_"Damon!" Jessica shouted, hoping the wind would not drown her out._

_She doubted it would though. The realisation that she was dreaming hit her suddenly and she knew, with absolute certainty, that Damon would hear her calling out his name no matter how loud the wind was. After all, dream manipulation was his skill and she was on his territory now._

_"Baby Forbes." Damon stated simply._

_He did not dare smile as she turned to face him; her chocolate brown eyes displaying a tidal wave of emotions - love, heartbreak, fear - before settling on frustration._

_He stood only a few feet away from her. The wind whipped around them and caused Jessica's blonde tendrils to blow out around her. Neither made a move towards the other; Jessica was too full of disappoint and heartbreak whilst Damon was consumed by guilt._

_"Why am I here?" _  
_"You haven't answered your phone all day." he replied casually. _  
_"I've only just fallen asleep." _  
_"No. I've been calling you all day. You didn't answer your phone. This was the only way I could get to you."_

_A small frown formed on Jessica's face and her eyebrows burrowed together ever so slightly as she contemplated Damon's answer. She wanted so much to yell at him but she was just too emotionally exhausted to do so. Instead, she took a deep breath and attempted to compose herself._

_"I thought I told you to stay out of my head, Damon." _  
_"You didn't give me any other choice. Maybe if you'd have answered your damn phone…" _  
_"Even if I had been awake, why on earth would I have done that?" _  
_"To give me a chance to explain?"_

_A sharp laugh erupted from Jessica's mouth and it pierced the air around herself and Damon._

_"You kissed Elena. Elena!" _  
_"I'm sorry." _  
_"Oh, just shut up! I don't care if you're sorry! You still kissed her!"_

_The anger that flashed in Jessica's eyes sent a bolt of rage through Damon. As much as he loved her and as much as he felt terrible for instigating the forbidden kiss with Elena, it annoyed Damon that Jessica was so furious with him when she was the one to end their relationship and any hope of reconciliation the night before._

_"Hey! You don't get to be pissed! You broke up with me!"_  
_"What the-"_  
_"You were the one who came into my bed, fucked me and then ran off. I wanted you. I was willing to do anything to keep you. I was bloody ecstatic when you came to me and what did you do? You turn around and tell me it was a mistake. You gave me hope and then took it away. How the hell is that fair?!"_

_Without even realising it, Damon had advanced upon Jessica throughout his passionate speech and found himself towering over her, glaring at her and shaking with violent anger._

_"I came to see you to tell you that I was wrong and that I loved you. I want to be with you so much it hurts! Even now, standing here and arguing with you, I still want you."_  
_"We still can…" Damon began._  
_"No!" Jessica hissed, her face only inches away from Damon's. "You. Kissed. Elena. Fine. It wasn't cheating but it still hurt! You promised me, Damon! When you begged me to be your girlfriend you swore to me that you didn't love her!" _  
_"I don't!" _  
_"Then what the hell did I walk in on?!"_

_Gripping Jessica's bare shoulders, Damon tried to repress his burning rage and concentrated all of his efforts on getting the girl before him to really listen and understand why he had kissed Elena._

_"I was angry and heartbroken, Jessica. I was pissed! I drunk myself stupid and wanted to forget. Elena just happened to be there. I regretted as soon as I did it and I sent her away."_

_The brutal honesty in Damon's voice was too much for Jessica to handle. Words failed her. She had no response to his confession._

_"Why are we here?" said Jessica, using her arms to highlight their surroundings. _  
_"What?" Damon questioned, confused by the unexpected change in topic._  
_"Why are we at your mother's grave?"_

_Damon sighed and released Jessica so he could rub his temples._

_"You told me you loved me here. You gave yourself to me here."_

_The memory of that day was clear to Jessica. The sheer amount of love she had felt back then had overwhelmed her and the phantom love of that day tugged at her heart strings. A single tear fell from her eyes and down her cheek._

_"Come to me when you wake up. Please."_

_Damon's fingers ghosted over Jessica's cheek and ever so gently wiped away the tears that had escaped from her brown, doe eyes._

* * *

Sitting bolt up in bed, Jessica gasped greedily for air. Her face was damp with the tears she had cried during her sleep and she noticed that she was alone in her room. Where Caroline was she did not know. Grabbing her phone from the pocket of her jeans, Jessica cradled her head in her empty hand when she saw the great many missed calls from Damon.

Indeed, Damon had been right. She'd slept for hours and the sky outside her bedroom window was already beginning to darken as evening prepared to sweep over Mystic Falls.

Throwing back the covers, Jessica dragged herself from her bed and stood in silence for a moment before remembering Damon's last words to her during the dream. There was only one course of action available to her if she was being honest to herself. Nothing else would do. She had to go and see Damon.


	28. Help! :)

**Hey guys! :) sorry for being away for so long. Exams were a killer :(**

**Anyway, I really wanted to give you guys an update but I have hit a little snag. I have absolutely no idea what to write. I have a few things planned for future chapters including Damon taking a trip out of town to visit (a very much alive) Alaric and a confrontation between Elena and Jessica but I don't want any of that to happen just yet. **

**So... I hate doing this but I'm going to beg all of you wonderful people for suggestions of what to write in the next chapter. i really want to give you guys a really good chapter since the response to this story has been amazing. Every review, favourite and follow has made my day and I just love you all so much. **

**I don't want to write a chapter that I know will not be up to the same standard as my others so I'm turning to you guys for help. The next chapter will be set after Chapter One (so keep that in mind). Any suggestions will be very very very much appreciated! **

**Love, Danni xx**


	29. Chapter 27

**Hello my lovelies! :D Sorry for being away. Exams were a bitch taking up all of my time :( But I'm back and i just have to say... Did anyone see my Klaroline babies?! They were adorable! I swear I nearly screamed when Klaus told Caroline he would be her last love! I confess I actually did cry when Alaric vanished at the end! No more Dalaric friendship :( Why must Julie Plec ruin everything?! **

**Anyway... just to clear this up... everything from now on is set AFTER chapter One. I asked some of you for help and the response was amazing. i loved every single one of your ideas and i will be incorporating some of them as the story progresses :D So a very big thank you to everyone who gave me their suggestions. I love you xxx**

**A big thank you to HollieGilbertSalvatore, Elena Prada, Panda0990, DatGirlDest, MsRose91, LucyRider17, sPaRkzZz, DelenaFreak0422, Guest, alwaysnnever, vikkidillard, Guest and Tvdlover87654 for your reviews. They made me laugh, cry and smile :) xx**

**PS. Sorry if there are any mistakes.**

**Present Time**

Closing the door shut behind her, Jessica sighed heavily and let her head fall against it as she fought to hold back her tears. It felt to her that all she had done lately was cry and she was so sick and tired of doing so. Her confrontation with Damon had been the last straw.

He had begged her not to go; begged her to stay and let him explain his foolish actions but she had left. Jessica knew that she had no claim to Damon, and hadn't done for a while, but love and jealousy were not rational emotions. As much as she knew she was partially responsible for Damon kissing Elena, her heart and emotions were so raw and bloody that she couldn't help but hate the man she loved.

Her friends had been right. Falling in love with Damon Salvatore was a mistake of massive proportions. The girl she once was, was gone. In her place was now a broken down, angry, heart-broken version of the girl she used to be. She was too pitiful to even be considered a shadow of her former self. How had that happened? How had she let Damon become her life? How had she allowed all of her happiness to depend on him?

Hearing the door open and close, Caroline darted from the living room and smiled with relief upon seeing her younger sister. When she had returned home earlier, she had immediately panicked when she noticed that Jessica was no longer asleep in her bed.

"Thank god!" Caroline exclaimed, pulling her sister into a tight hug. "Where have you been?"  
"I went to see Damon. Don't worry, we're not getting back together. We just… needed to talk."

Jessica grimaced. They had hardly talked. Yelled, more like. Screamed? definitely. Actually talk? Not so much.

"Where did you go anyway?"  
"Oh…"

Grabbing Jessica's hand, Caroline led her into the living room; dreading the explosive reaction that would most definitely come from her sister once she saw who Caroline had brought home with her.

Sat on the cream coloured couch, Bonnie nervously twiddled her thumbs and half-smiled at Jessica when she saw her former friend enter the room along with Caroline. Almost instantaneously, Jessica's expression, which had previously been one of exhaustion, turned murderous. Her mahogany brown eyes shined bright with anger and Bonnie flinched under the glare she was receiving.

"What the hell is she doing here?!" Jessica all but screeched.

After her altercation with Damon, she was in no state to even contemplate dealing with a treacherous 'best-friend'. Her greatest desire in that moment was to just curl up back into the safety of her bed and block out the world with sleep.

From the way her sister's entire body had tensed up, Caroline knew Jessica was about to dart from the room and she could not let that happen. Against her better judgement, she had left Jessica earlier to go in search of Bonnie. Their lives and friendships had become such a tangled mess and Caroline felt that it was about time everything was fixed.

That's how it came to be that, for the first time in almost a month, Bonnie and Jessica were in the same room together. Bonnie had given in to Caroline's constant pleas and demands that she apologise to Jessica and attempt to reconcile the ruined friendship and in all honesty, she missed her friend.

"Bonnie's here to apologise."  
"I have nothing to say to her." Jessica spat.  
"Jessica, please…" Bonnie began, taking a step towards Jessica who immediately took a step back.  
"No."  
"I'm sorry-"  
"No, you're not! You got exactly what you wanted. You're just sorry Jeremy broke up with you."

It was a low blow, Jessica knew that, but she was angry. So infuriatingly angry. The longer she stayed standing looking into Bonnie's green eyes that were laced with hurt, the more furious Jessica became. It would be possible for Bonnie to fix her relationship with Jeremy. After all, Jeremy was still in love with Bonnie. However, her relationship with Damon was broken beyond all repair. They had both hurt each other so badly that Jessica was certain they were no way back for them, and the injustice of it all did little to dampen the flame of anger that was burning brightly inside of her.

"Jessica…" Caroline said warningly, feeling that, despite Bonnie's actions, the comment was uncalled for.  
"No. I deserved that." mumbled Bonnie. "I am sorry, Jess. I never wanted you to get hurt in all of this. I never thought that an argument between me and Damon would lead to this."

Jessica laughed almost deliriously. The fact that Bonnie assumed her fight with Damon weeks before was the reason for her heart broken state was amusing to her. It took her a second to remember that no-one knew the true reason behind her break-up with Damon; how he had hurt her accidentally; how she was afraid of what being with him what do to her sanity and lifespan; how seeing him kiss Elena had destroyed the last of her feeble hold on the barrier to her emotions.

Now, she was an open drain and every single heart-wrenching, sorrowful emotion was leaking out and there was nothing she could do to stop it. It occurred to her that maybe she should reveal the true reason why her and Damon's relationship was in tatters but the words refused to leave her mouth. To do so, she would have to admit how she had used Damon that one night. She had broken his heart just as much as he had broken hers and even in her hate-filled state, she couldn't bear the thought of those around her blaming Damon.

"Jess, are you okay?" asked Caroline, concerned by her sister's laughter.  
"Yeah. I'm just peachy."

Caroline's eyes flitted over the Bonnie and the two shared a look of genuine concern as Jessica attempted to calm herself and gain some composure. Wiping away a stray tear that had fallen down her cheek during her laughing fit, Jessica turned to Bonnie and stared at the young woman.

"We didn't break up because you fought with him. So, there's no need for you to carry on pretending to feel guilty."  
"Wait. What?" Caroline blurted, completely confused. "If you and Damon didn't break up because of Bonnie, then why did you?"  
"It's none of your business."

Caroline frowned at Jessica's blatant, open hostility.

"Now how about you both leave me alone."

Storming away from Caroline and Bonnie and their shocked and confused faces, Jessica headed straight to her room and locked the door behind, locking out the world with it.

* * *

"Damon…"

Stefan approached his older brother with caution, watching Damon carefully as he chugged down a tumbler of whiskey in one go. He had entered the house just as Jessica had been leaving. The tension in the air was so thick it was suffocating.

"I fucked up, Stefan." Damon replied.

Stefan was shocked by the calmness of Damon's voice and he frowned when he heard the tint of deep sadness in it. He looked on as Damon sat himself down on the edge of his bed and nursed the empty glass in his hand. A wave of sympathy swept over him. His brother was suffering and he hated it.

"What happened?"  
"What always happens. I hurt her. She hates me."  
"I'm sure she'll forgive you for whatever it was you did."  
"Not this."

Sighing heavily, Stefan took a seat next to his brother.

"Damon, that girl loves you. She loves you like I love Elena. She would forgive you for anything."

Smiling a half-smile sadly, Damon chuckled internally to himself. Clearly, his brother's love for Elena was much stronger than Elena's love for his brother. A part of him wondered whether Stefan truly would forgive Elena, and him for that matter, if he ever found out about the declaration of love and forbidden kiss.

"You don't get it. I hurt her. I physically threw her into a wall when we argued about Bonnie. She's afraid of me and I can't say I blame her."

Damon didn't dare lift his eyes away from the glass in his hands. If he did, he was ceratin he would be faced with shame, judgement and disgust from Stefan for having acted violently towards Jessica weeks before.

It wasn't the whole truth regarding their break-up but it was enough. Damon didn't have the heart to tell his brother how Elena had admitted to wanting him. Stefan did not deserve to have his heart broken like his was. He wanted to spare his younger brother the same pain he was going through because, unlike him, Stefan didn't deserve it.

To say he was astonished was an understatement. Stefan knew Damon could volatile but he never for a second thought his brother would harm Jessica. He was always so careful with her; protective to a fault.

"Why did you hurt her?"  
"I was pissed. She was mad at me for fighting with Bonnie even though that little witch attacked me first. I warned her. I told her to leave and she refused. I just… lost it."

Stefan wanted to yell at Damon for being so stupid but he just couldn't find the energy to do so. His sympathy for the man was over-riding everything else. Placing a hand on his brother's shoulder, Stefan let out a tired puff of breath.

"You're an idiot for hurting her but she came back to you last night. She still loves you."  
"That didn't stop her from telling me our entire relationship was a mistake."

The words hung heavy in the air and Stefan flinched. Those were painful words; words he was sure how stung Damon. It was no surprise to him that Damon was wallowing.

"She doesn't mean it."  
"Yes, she does. I broke her, Stefan. She's better off without me."  
"Listen to me, Damon, anyone can see that Jessica is completely in love with you. If you really want her then find a way to fix it. Fight for her."  
"There's nothing left to fight for."  
"You have two choices here. You can either fight for her and convince her that you're sorry or you can sit back, wallow in self-pity and watch as she moves on and finds someone who is willing to fight for her. It's up to you."

It was brutal but it needed to be said.

Stefan did not sit around and wait for a response. He left Damon to ponder on his options and hoped with all his heart that Damon would choose to fight.

* * *

Damon chose to surrender. He had no inspiration to fight. What was the point in fighting for the girl he loved when he was sure to lose?

Instead of fighting, he chose to drink. He drank everyday, day and night, for four days. Time passed in a blur. There was no difference from one day to the next and what did it matter to Damon? He had no reason to behave differently. Thanks to Elena, he had lost the only thing in his life that made him feel like he was truly worthy of love.

He was already on his third bottle of bourbon when Stefan found him hunched over the bar in The Grill. It hadn't even reached nine at night but he was not at all surprised to find Damon in such a state. It had become common place.

"Damon, you need to stop." said Stefan as he stood over his brother.

Damon remained silent. He didn't so much as acknowledge Stefan's presence.

"Damon."

Grabbing his older brother by the arm, Stefan attempted to force him out of his seat but failed. With perfect ease, Damon retracted his arm and continued to drink. Not uttering even a single syllable.

It was evident to Stefan that no amount of begging or physical action was going to get Damon to leave The Grill peacefully. Drastic action needed to be taken and he could think of only one thing that would get through to Damon.

* * *

Sandwiched between Jeremy and Kol as they sat together on the large, leather couch that stood proudly in the centre of the living room to Kol's family home, Jessica smiled happily as she listened to her friends banter with one another relentlessly.

"Mate, just admit it, that girl wanted me more." Kol teased, referring to a girl both guys had flirted with the night before.  
"No way. You're deluded. Who the hell would want you?"  
"Your sister." Kol replied with a wink that earned him a glare from Jeremy.

Not a chance, Jessica thought to herself. Not unless your name was Damon.

"Not cool." pouted Jeremy.  
"You asked for it. All you had to do was just admit that I'm the sexier one."  
"In your dreams, Kol."

Eyeing Kol when she felt him fling his arm around her shoulder, Jessica smiled in response to the cheeky grin that was plastered over her friend's youthful face.

"Jess, please tell Jeremy that I am much hotter than he is."  
"Nope." she replied, still smiling.

The pout that formed on Kol's face caused both Jeremy and Jessica to let out a small laugh.

"See! Even Jessica doesn't think you're hot."  
"Whatever. She doesn't count anyway. She only likes Damon. Her opinion is wrong."

Jeremy gasped and stilled. Kol, seeming to realise what he had blurted out, stared open-mouthed at Jessica; apologetic eyes raking over her face.

"Relax. You can say his name. I'm not going to go crazy." Jessica replied, forcing out a half smile. "Anyway… Jeremy is just much better looking than you. Sorry."

The tension in the air seemed to lift away instantaneously and Jeremy and Kol resumed their friendly bickering. The sudden sound of her phone ringing gained Jessica's attention and she answered it immediately when she noticed the caller I.D.

"Hi, Stefan."  
"Hey, Jess. I need your help. Can you meet me at The Grill?"  
"Sure. Is everything okay?"  
"Yeah. I just need to your help with something. Can you get here soon?"  
"I'm leaving now. I'll be there soon."  
"Thanks, Jessica."

The phone call was brief and Jessica ended it feeling mildly confused; wondering just what it was Stefan needed her help with.

* * *

Stefan stood near the entrance to The Grill waiting patiently for Jessica's arrival. Damon's refusal to leave the bar had led him to contact the only person he knew his brother would listen to. He just hoped that Jessica would not bolt once she realised why he had called for help.

"Stefan?"  
"Hey, Jess."

He smiled guiltily at the blonde haired beauty and saw the puzzlement in her chocolate brown eyes.

"What did you need from me?"

Pointing to the bar, Stefan averted his eyes when he noticed the angry glint in Jessica's eyes when she spotted Damon.

"Seriously?!"  
"He's drunk."  
"I don't care." she replied, turning to exit the bar but being prevented from doing so when Stefan grasped her arm gently and pulled her back.  
"Please. He won't listen to me. Just help me get him into my car."

Letting her gaze fall back onto Damon, Jessica sighed a deep, heavy breath. She felt like she had been duped and she resented Stefan for begging for her help. Being around Damon would only complicate things further. She was trying to stay away from him; the hope that if she could get him out of her system, she could hopefully move on from their terrible love.

"How much has he had to drink?"  
"He's just started his fourth bottle of bourbon."  
"Stupid ass." Jessica muttered before making a beeline for Damon.

Jessica reached Damon within seconds and snatched the bottle from his hands just as he was about to drink from it. His ocean-blue eyes which had flashed with annoyance, changed quickly to a look of amazement followed by a look of love and hope.

"Stop being a self-centred jack-ass and stand up."

Damon stood immediately. He had no idea why except for the fact that he was just so glad that Jessica was in front of him and talking to him; even if she was cursing at him.

He swayed a little on the spot and cursed himself internally. He was much more intoxicated than he had originally thought. His swaying continued as he followed after Jessica who had begun to make her way back to Stefan. The swaying turned to stumbling and before he knew what was happening, he found himself being supported by both his brother and Jessica and bundled into the back seat of Stefan's car.

A tight grip on her wrist prevented Jessica from leaving Damon and she witnessed Stefan shrugging at her in defeat.

"No… stay…" Damon mumbled.

Relunctantly, Jessica sat herself down next to Damon and tried to ignore the frantic pace of her beating heart when he grabbed her waist, pulling her body close against, and pressed his forehead to hers; his eyes completely closed and his bourbon-smelling breath tickling her lower face.

"So sorry… missed you… don't leave… love you… sorry… didn't mean to kiss… please stay… miserable without you…"

Damon's drunken ramblings continued; each word tearing a new hole in Jessica's fragile heart. His lips pressed against hers in a brief kiss and Jessica was forced to blink back tears. Too much. Too soon. They were both so raw and emotional.

Stefan drove silence so as not to intrude on the intimate moment taking place between the couple in the back of his car. The journey to his home was over within a few minutes and he quickly went to help Jessica retrieve Damon, who was still rambling his apologies, from the backseat.

They crossed the threshold of The Salvatore Mansion, with Stefan laying Damon down on the couch in the parlour room. Jessica stood to one side. With each word Damon spoke her walls suffered a battering. They were crumbling so fast and she knew that if she didn't leave soon, they would become nothing but ashes. Writing a quick note to Damon, she bid goodnight to Stefan and left.

* * *

Awaking the next morning, Damon groaned out loud at the thumping pain in his head. His lifted himself from the couch and grimaced at the creased state of his black shirt and jeans. Despite the throbbing ache of a hangover, he headed straight for the drink's cart to pour himself a drink but stopped when a piece of paper with him name on it caught his attention.

Fingering it carefully, he opened the note to find three words waiting for him. His breath hitched and his head spun. It was Jessica's handwriting. Of that much he certainly knew. Vague memories of the night before returned to him; memories of his ramblings. He studied the three words with fierce determination. They changed everything. No longer would he sit around and let life pass him by.

_I'm sorry too xx_

Damon Salvatore was no longer surrendering. He would fight. He would fight for her.


	30. Chapter 28

**Hey guys :) sorry it took a little while. I've just had no inspiration to actually sit down and write. I'm sorry that this is shorter than usual too. **

**A big thank you to Lisolotte, tefi96, alwaysnnever, Guest, LucyRider17, Panda0990, mustacheman19, elena prada, vikkidillard, DelenaFreak0422, SomebodyWhoCares, DatGirlDest and Tvdlover87654 for reviewing on the last chapter. **

**Ps. sorry if there are any mistakes xxx**

Damon waited. He waited two whole days before he finally plucked up the courage to speak to Jessica. He hoped she would not reject him. He hoped that her apology, and the fact that she came to help him at Stefan's request, meant that she was still open to the possibility of them rekindling their broken relationship.

Being without her was tearing him apart piece by piece but he knew he couldn't rush her into reuniting with him. He would have to take it slow; coax her, tease her. Make her feel comfortable enough to let her defences fall once again when he was around her.

This would be his last chance. He knew that. If she rejected him now, she would always reject him and Damon was certain he would not be able to handle a final end. Somehow, in the space of a few, short months, Jessica had managed to worm her way into his heart and take up permanent residence there.

It still surprised him just how fiercely he loved her. It had happened so quickly and without warning. For such a long time he had been sure that Elena would always be the one he loved ,but all that had changed the very moment Jessica had accidentally confessed her love to him during a drunken tryst.

For Damon, Jessica was the one. She was the one who made him believe completely in selfless love. She made him accept himself for who he was, faults and all, and above all, made him believe that he could be a better man if he wanted to… and he did. He wanted to be better for her; to be worthy of her.

They were so perfectly made for each other. They were not afraid to love and hurt the other. Calling the other out for their unacceptable behaviour held no fear for either of them. A fight would be nothing because they loved each other so dearly that nothing else mattered.

At least, that's what Damon hoped as he waited for Jessica in the parking lot of the school.

The very instant he had spotted her, her blonde hair flowing out behind her as the wind blew, he couldn't stop the grin from forming on his face. She was alone, clutching her jacket to her body and walking quickly through the crowd of students who were all making their way home.

Cutting straight through the crowd, Damon determinedly made his way over to Jessica and smiled when he caused her to stop abruptly in front of him; her brown, doe eyes shining up at him in surprise.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Jessica asked, startled by Damon's sudden appearance.

Since leaving the apology note for Damon, a few days before, her mind had been occupied with thoughts of the raven-haired vampire non-stop. No matter what she was doing, no matter where she was or who she was talking to, her mind kept on wandering to Damon. His piercing blue eyes were in her dreams and regardless of how hard she tried, she just could not escape her feelings for him.

Now, with him standing in front of her, his dazzling smile blinding her, Jessica was reminded of the love she held for him and had to force herself to take a number of deep, calming breaths which had no effect on her pounding heart.

"I came to talk to you."  
"I can't right now." Jessica said, brushing Damon off and walking past him in a hurry.

His fingers clutched at the sleeve of her jacket and with little effort he prevented her from walking further away from him.

"Damon…" Jessica muttered, knowing he would be able to hear her, without turning to look at him.  
" I need to talk to you."

The desperation in Damon's voice was painfully evident to Jessica and, acting on instinct, she closed her eyes in an effort to block out the hurt she felt as a result of listening to the sorrowful tone in Damon's words.

"Not now, Damon."  
"Then when?" he questioned. He wasn't letting her get away without an answer.

Jessica let out an exhausted sigh and opened her eyes.

"I don't know. Just not now."  
"Jessica…"  
"Damon..."

Finally turning, Jessica's brown eyes met Damon's blue ones and she instantly felt her breath catch in her throat; effectively putting an end to the words she was about to speak.

"Tomorrow. We can talk tomorrow."

She hoped that her answer would placate Damon and it seemed her wish had been granted when Damon released her from his grip and smiled lovingly at her. She gave him no smile in response. She gave him nothing but a quiet goodbye before walking quickly away, her feet hitting the pavement with great force as she sped off towards her home.

* * *

"Bonnie?"

Elena called out to her friend, standing on the other side of the bathroom door waiting for Bonnie to respond to her worried enquiry. She knocked on the white, painted wooden door and once again called out when she received no answer to her first query. A few more seconds passed in silence and Elena's panic began to grow. She was so extremely concerned about Bonnie's welfare and she welcomed the worry. By focusing all of her attention on her friend, she did not have to face the extreme sense of guilt that had been overloading her body every single day since she and Damon shared their forbidden kiss and he had rejected her.

"Bonnie, please open the door."

From inside of the bathroom, Bonnie sighed. She could clearly hear the panic and concern in Elena's sweet voice but she couldn't bring herself to answer the many pleas. She needed to be alone. Having Elena around was only making her mind feel even more cloudy and confused than it already was.

"I'm fine, Elena. I'll- Just give me a minute."

Too young. She was just far too young to handle such responsibility. How could she have been so stupid. Nearly five weeks had passed since her devastating break-up with Jeremy and she had spent every day in a state of woeful self-pity; hoping and wishing that the man she loved would accept her apologies and take her back.

Of course, it hadn't happened. As the days and weeks passed by it was becoming increasingly more obvious to Bonnie that her and Jeremy would never reconcile. Their relationship was in ashes. There was no foundation to build upon anymore.

"Please, Bonnie!"  
"I'll be out in a minute!"

Rubbing her temples as she began to feel the onset of a headache, Bonnie stared down at the test in her hands that would determine the course of the rest of her life. Positive: she would become a mother. Negative: she would remain alone.

* * *

The next day arrived all too quickly for Jessica's liking. Her promise to Damon was one she knew the man would not forget about so easily but a small part of her hoped he would. She was not entirely sure she was ready to have such an important conversation with him; not when she still wasn't sure just what it was she wanted from him.

The desire she held to belong to him, and only him, again was there. It was a strong, consuming part of her but so to was the hurt she still felt regarding Damon's kiss with Elena. Why did if have to be Elena? She thought. Of all the women in Mystic Falls, why had Damon chosen to seek solace in Elena?

Jessica was still yet to confront Elena. She had taken all of her pain and fury and directed it towards Damon over the previous weeks, even though she suspected Elena had played an equal, if not worse, role. After all, she and Damon were not a couple but Elena's relationship with Stefan remained intact. Where was the justice in that?

Knocking lightly on the door to The Salvatore Boarding House, Jessica held her breath in anticipation and shuffled from one foot to another, nervously, as she waited for someone to answer her knock.

Her waiting time lasted only a few seconds before the door was ripped open and before her stood Damon; a beaming smile on his face. His smile was so breathtakingly beautiful that she couldn't resist smiling herself, as she watched him step over the threshold of the vintage house and out to meet her. Unknown to herself, she allowed Damon to lead her to his beloved car and even gracefully accepted his help in getting into the vehicle.

It wasn't until Jessica noticed they were approaching the town limits did she eventually speak to Damon.

"Damon, where are we going?" Jessica asked, slightly panicked.

It was still early and noon was a few hours away, but it stop her from imagining how worried her mother and Caroline would be if she disappeared and did not return for hours.

A small smirk played on Damon's lips.

"I'm taking you to see a friend of mine."  
"Who?"  
"It's a surprise."  
"But… why?" she asked, wondering why Damon had decided to take her out of town when he had insisted that they needed to talk.

Damon didn't answer. Instead, he smiled teasingly and lovingly told Jessica to just be patient, to which she responded by pouting.

"You said you wanted to talk."  
"And we will. It's a two hour drive to get to where we need to be." Damon stated, smugly.

Jessica let out a breath in a huff and crossed her arms over her chest, slightly annoyed that she had allowed Damon to trick her into travelling with him in a confined space, where she would have no choice but to answer any question he had about the fate of their relationship.

Smirking, Damon silently congratulated himself and hoped that by the end of the day Jessica would be his once again.


	31. Chapter 29

**Guys! Long time, I know! I cannot apologise enough for my stupidly long absence! It's really very bad of me and I'm ashamed it's taken me so long to update. I had severe writer's block for all of my stories and it's taken me weeks just to write this chapter. On top of that, I had a lot of personal stuff to deal with, preparations for a new degree to contend with and lots of visits to my godson, so I literally have had no time to update :(**

**Unfortunately, I start university again next week so I have no idea about when updates will come but I will try to try and make them happen as quickly as possible! Again, I'm so sorry for making you wait! **

**A big thank you to alwaysnnever, LittledoodleLaura5663, Jessy Mclaren, Panda0990, Lucy Greenhill, enimzajlove13, tefi96, vikkidillard, elena prada, MsRose91, SomebodyWhoCares and Tvdlover87654 for reviewing on the last chapter. This is for you guys! :D xxx**

"This is ridiculous, Damon. Will you just tell me who we're going to see?" Jessica pleaded for the umpteenth time in the last hour.

They were a little over half way through their journey and with every beg, every plea, Jessica sent his way, Damon smiled devilishly and attempted to change the subject. He had started off with light topics; asked her about her family, school, her friendship with Jeremy. He asked her every single question he could think of except for the one he truly wanted to ask.

He was Damon Salvatore. Confident. Strong. Independent. But if the truth were to be told, he was scared. He feared the answer Jessica would give him. Handling rejection was not one of his strong points and he doubted he would be able to remain composed if Jessica rejected him one more time.

"Now, now, Baby Forbes. Just be patient." Damon replied with a smug smile.

The huff of frustrated breath Jessica let out a second later served only to increase Damon's amusement, and he couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes lovingly at the young woman sat beside him.

"Don't pout. Enjoy the ride."

Jessica remained silent, deep in thought. For the following few minutes she continuously snuck glances at Damon who, it seemed, had given up on his constant questioning.

Her mind wandered to where Damon was taking her. She had seen various road signs during their trip but they gave her no clue as to who Damon was taking her to see. The mystery remained intact but Jessica was itching to ask questions of her own. Questions that had little to do with their secret destination.

For the first time in a long time, Jessica felt her body become overwhelmed with nerves. She knew Damon would be able to hear the rapid increase in her heartbeat but he showed no signs that he did. Powering through her nerves, she coughed lightly in a bid to clear her throat and force her words out.

"Damon…"

"I've already told you, Jess, I'm not telling you who we're going to see so there's no point in asking again."

"No, it's not that."

"Okay. Then what is it?" Damon asked, highly curious about the nervous edge to Jessica's voice.

Choosing to keep her eyes fixed determinedly on the road ahead and the cars passing them by, Jessica opened her mouth to ask the question that had been plaguing her since she'd set eyes on Damon the day before.

"I want to know… why Elena?"

Damon remained silent for a moment, contemplating his answer. His hands gripped the steering wheel of the car tightly and his breath escaped his nostrils in short, sharp bursts. Did he have an answer? Yes. Would Jessica like it? Most certainly not. That much he could almost guarantee and he was not sure if he was willing to divulge his answer and risk losing her forever.

"Damon…" Jessica prompted, sensing the internal battle raging inside of Damon as he continued to drive.

"I wanted to hurt you."

Jessica sat, silent and stunned by Damon's confession. His ocean-blue eyes had remained firmly on the road ahead as he spoke. He hadn't even so much as shifted his gaze slightly; his glare stone cold.

"Elena was telling me everything I had wanted to hear for so long, and all I could think about was how I wanted to hear those things from you and not her. But you didn't want me."

"I did want you. I do want you." Jessica interrupted.

Damon sighed heavily and rubbed his temples with one hand.

"You said we were a mistake, Jessica!"

"I didn't mean it! I was scared and I regret it but it doesn't change what you did with Elena."

"You asked me why and I'm trying to explain it to you. How about you let me instead of interrupting me?" Damon scolded lightly.

The finality of Damon's tone of voice stung Jessica a little and she fought to hold back the tears that were beginning to prick at her eyelids. Silly girl, she thought. There was no reason for her to be getting so upset. It was pointless. She had asked for an answer and there Damon was, trying, as always, to give her what she wanted.

"I'm sorry." mumbled Jessica, who did not notice the pained expression that flashed across Damon's graceful features.

Thinking about his kiss with Elena on that fateful day did not fill Damon with any sense of joy or celebration; so, knowing he had to fully explain his actions to the woman he loved only made him feel worse. But self-pity had never been his style and so Damon beat down his insecurities and forced himself to continue on with his confession.

"What I did… with Elena… never should have happened. I wish to God it never had but it did and I can't ever change that. She was stood there, telling me how much she loved me, how she wanted to be with me, how I deserved better than you… and for a second… I let myself believe her. I was pissed at you and I wanted you to feel how I felt. I wanted you to hurt. I hate myself for wanting it but it's the truth."

The seconds of silence that followed hung heavy in the air and Damon waited. He waited with great anticipation as the seconds turned into minutes and those minutes ticked by without a single word from Jessica.

More than ten minutes passed before Damon plucked up the courage to speak once more and address the young girl next to him.

"Jessica?"

"Take me home."

"What? I-"

"Take. Me. Home."

For a moment, Damon contemplated continuing on with his journey but something in the way Jessica demanded he return her to Mystic Falls made him decide otherwise. So, reluctantly and against his own personal wishes, Damon made the choice to return home; suspecting that once they arrived, Jessica would leave him forever.

* * *

"Elena?" Stefan prompted.

For the last five minutes he had been calling his girlfriend's name repeatedly and had received no response. Her gaze was glassy and she seemed to be a million miles away within her mind. The lack of response from Elena worried Stefan immensely as they sat together in the living room of The Gilbert Home.

"Elena? Are you okay?"

The sound of Stefan's voice, full of worry and tenderness, drifted into Elena's ears and through to her subconscious where she was lost in thoughts of Damon Salvatore; the blue-eyed, raven-haired vampire she was forbidden to want.

Why, after all the time he had spent pining after her; saving her; telling her repeatedly that he loved her, had Damon rejected her. Why had he chosen Jessica instead.

A pang on jealousy surged through Elena's body and she felt her insides recoil at the feeling. She had always cared for Jessica, always been good friends with the young girl but now… she wanted nothing more than for the younger Forbes sister to be completely out of the picture. Elena knew it was wrong. She knew that Stefan loved her with every fibre of his being and she knew that declaring her feelings to Damon had been wrong. Yet, although she did love Stefan and although she was more than aware of how her actions were despicable, she couldn't bring herself to stop.

"I'm fine, Stefan" replied Elena, smiling only half-heartedly. "Just worried about Bonnie, that's all."

It was partially the truth, Elena thought to herself. She was indeed extremely worried about her best-friend's emotional state. Bonnie had not been herself lately and it was clear to Elena that her closest friend was hiding a secret from her. Instead of her usual, cheery demeanour, Bonnie had become withdrawn; barely speaking to Elena or Caroline in days.

Stefan placed his arm around Elena and pulled her in close to him, holding her protectively, and planted a chaste kiss on the brunette's forehead.

"Bonnie will be fine. Whatever's the matter with her, she'll tell you in her own time. She's lucky to have you and Caroline supporting her."

Smiling at the man beside her, Elena made a promise to herself that she would try to bury her unrequited feelings for Damon, repair her friendship with Jessica and overall, ensure that Stefan never discovered her infidelity. She had a man who loved her unconditionally and she did not like the woman she was becoming.

* * *

Crossing the town limits into Mystic Falls, Damon instantly felt a wave of depression wash over him; surging through his body like a fierce tidal wave of emotion. Disappointment. Rejection. Failure. That's what he felt. Jessica hadn't even given him a chance and now he had lost her forever.

Beside him, nervously picking at her perfectly manicured nails, Jessica sat silently. Her breaths came in shallow pants. She was furious. So enraged at discovering the part Elena had played in the illicit kiss. For weeks, Jessica had avoided Elena like the plague - feeling betrayed at her so-called friend's actions - but now, she wanted nothing more than to confront her former friend. First, though, she knew she had to make amends with Damon. He had been through enough.

"Damon, stop the car."

The back roads into town were empty of any of traffic and so it would cause no problems for Damon to pull over and stop the car, but the sudden request seemed odd to the vampire. However, despite his concerns, Damon did as he was asked and slowly pulled off to one side of the road and brought his beloved car to a standstill.

No sooner had he cut the engine and turned, mouth half open, towards Jessica when he found himself almost choking on air as his lips were met gratefully with those of the young woman sitting next to him.

The softness of her lips and the pressure of hers upon his had caught him off-guard. He was surprised, shocked even, to find that such a thing was happening but it took him only a moment to overcome his surprise and reciprocate Jessica's kiss with an almost alarming level of enthusiasm.

The kiss, heated in passion and pure, unadulterated love, lasted only a minute before Damon pulled away; leaving Jessica staring at him with her pink lips forming an 'O'.

"Why did you do that?" questioned Damon, confused beyond belief.

"Because I love you."

"You made me drive all the way back here. I thought-"

"You thought I was leaving you. Look, Damon, when I woke up this morning I was nervous about seeing you and honestly, I was confused about whether we would work together after everything that's happened… but… I had no doubts over my feelings for you. I love you, Damon. So, so much and it hurts not being with you."

It was enough. It was more than enough. It was everything Damon had wanted to hear for weeks. He did not care than he was showing weakness by loving a mortal girl. He did not care that his vampire heart was beating out of love for Jessica. He did not even care that there was so much left unclear - that their future together was a complicated issue - he just cared that she was his again.


End file.
